L'Attrapeur et la Médicomage
by Marie Lapiz
Summary: "Qu'il s'appelle Potter ou Winchester, ça me fait autant d'effet que de m'annoncer qu'il y a des citrouilles dans le frigo. Non, en fait, c'est faux, reprit-elle avec un air songeur. J'adore les citrouilles."
1. Prologue

_Sous la menace de l'une d'entre vous (non, j'exagère, elle ne me force à rien non plus !) j'ai décidé de me mettre à poster cette histoire. Contrairement à ce que je voudrais toujours faire, elle n'est pas terminée. Une première pour moi, publier alors que je suis en cours d'écriture ! Mais en même temps, c'est une première pour moi d'écrire un UA, aussi. Car oui, cette ff se place dans un univers alternatif._

_Toujours avec James et Lily, ceci dit, et j'espère respecter un minimum leurs caractères, à ces deux-là. C'est juste que cette histoire m'est apparue comme ça, et que je ne voyais qu'eux deux pour la jouer._

_Trêve de bavardage._

**_Disclaimer : JK Rowling, merci pour la création de ce merveilleux monde._**

**_Rating : Disons T, hein, c'est plus sûr ainsi._**

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Prologue**

Frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, et soufflant dessus pour tenter de les réchauffer, passant d'une jambe à l'autre pour faire le plus de mouvements possibles, Lily Evans se maudissait pour la vingtième fois en moins de dix minutes d'avoir oublié ses gants, et maudissait pour la cent-dixième fois sa meilleure amie d'avoir pris autant de retard et de ne pas prendre la peine de la prévenir _avant_ qu'elle serait en retard. Comme toujours.

Elle secoua la tête, soupira. De toute façon, le jour où Emily la préviendrait à l'avance… Rien que pour aujourd'hui. Elle l'avait appelé à cinq heures de l'après-midi pour lui demander si elle était intéressée d'aller voir le match de Quidditch, avant de finir la soirée chez elle. En sachant pertinemment que Lily détestait le Quidditch et, qu'en plus, elle finissait son travail à trois heures cette nuit. Ce qui, comme elle s'en doutait depuis le départ, avait bien arrangé son amie.

En fait, Emily voulait simplement que Lily vienne la chercher après le match, n'étant pas sure de pouvoir rentrer toute seule, à cause des boissons qu'elle aurait certainement ingurgité, et à cause du fait qu'elle aurait peur, toute seule, dans le noir, de transplaner jusqu'à son appartement.

Ne cherchez pas la logique, il n'y en a pas.

Elle avait très bien calculé son coup, en plus. Elle se doutait bien que les deux équipes allaient mettre beaucoup de temps à attraper le Vif d'Or, vu leur niveau. D'ailleurs, Lily avait reçu le hibou express, mis à disposition dans les stades pour prévenir justement de la fin d'un match, alors qu'elle était déjà sortie de son lieu de travail, prête à transplaner.

Lily maudissait son amie, une fois de plus, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à ce fichu sport qu'est le Quidditch, soupirant en songeant qu'elle était certainement l'unique sorcière à ne pas avoir vu un seul match en entier du sport fétiche des sorciers. Puis, pour avoir une idée du nombre de minutes de retard qu'elle aurait à reprocher à son amie, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et soupira… une fois de plus.

Réalisant que se balancer d'une jambe à l'autre ne la réchauffait guère, elle se mit à marcher à petits pas, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, et attendant. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Emily lui avait demandé de la rejoindre à l'arrière du stade. C'était lugubre, à peine éclairé, et personne ne passait par là. C'était totalement incompréhensible.

À moins que… Lily fronça les sourcils. Et si c'était une blague de son amie ? Elle secoua la tête. Non. Emily avait parfois un humour douteux, mais certainement pas pour ça. Pas au point de laisser une amie au fond d'une ruelle sordide, toute seule.

Peu à peu, Lily se rapprocha du mur du stade. Elle entendrait peut-être un bruit quelconque lui expliquant pourquoi son amie n'avait pas encore apparu. Peut-être que le match n'était pas encore terminé. Cela expliquerait, évidemment, le retard d'Emily.

Elle entendit, soudainement, des bruits de pas, mais ne put faire aucune analyse de cela. Elle se prit une porte en pleine figure.

- Merde, vous pourriez faire attention ! jura-t-elle en portant sa main à son nez.

Aïe.

- Faut pas se mettre derrière une porte, non plus ! grommela une voix, mécontente de toute évidence.

- Ou alors, vous auriez pu ouvrir cette porte plus délicatement, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? Pour tomber face à une fan hystérique voulant un autographe ? Non, merci, autant les assommer ! railla la voix.

Elle soupira.

- Je ne suis pas une fan…

- C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes.

Elle avait les yeux rivés sur le sol, la main sur son nez. Elle les releva, regarda la personne qui lui faisait face. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui c'était.

- J'imagine que vous êtes un joueur ? tenta-t-elle aimablement.

- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas ! rétorqua-t-il vertement. Sinon, je ne vois pas ce que vous feriez ici, à l'arrière !

- Oh, mais va falloir se calmer, môsieur le hérisson ! s'énerva-t-elle. Je viens récupérer une amie, c'est tout, il n'y a rien d'autre qui m'intéresse dans ce fichu stade. Sinon, je serais à l'intérieur !

- Hérisson ?

- Faudrait penser à se coiffer, rétorqua-t-elle simplement.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, automatiquement.

- Ou faudrait perdre cette fichue habitude, grommela-t-elle.

- Ça va aller, votre nez ?

- Ça vous importe, maintenant ? répliqua-t-elle. Je ne vais pas mourir, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

- Bon. Alors, maintenant que je suis sûr que vous n'allez pas me coller un procès parce que je n'ai pas eu la décence d'ouvrir tranquillement cette fichue porte, vous pourriez dégager ? C'est la sortie des joueurs, ici, et dans la limite du possible, on préfère éviter que les fans comme vous s'y trouvent !

Elle le fusilla du regard, et s'éloigna d'un pas.

- Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes. Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi mon amie voulait qu'on se retrouve ici. Elle voulait certainement vous demander un autographe. Elle n'aura pas manqué grand-chose, ricana-t-elle.

- Ce qui veut dire ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Que je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'on trouve aux joueurs, rétorqua-t-elle. Ils sont persuadés que toutes les filles de la planète courent après eux et, en plus, ils vous assomment dès qu'ils en ont l'occasion !

- Je vais devoir m'excuser combien de fois encore ?! s'énerva-t-il.

- En réalité, vous ne vous êtes toujours pas excusé, rétorqua-t-elle, agacée. Mais je m'en moque. Môsieur le hérisson aura disparu de ma vie demain, et je ne m'en porterai que mieux.

Elle fit demi-tour, dans l'intention de s'éloigner le plus rapidement de cette personne. Il lui saisit le bras, l'obligeant à rester sur place.

- Et en plus, vous ne connaissez pas la politesse ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de qui je suis ? demanda-t-il furieusement.

Elle le dévisagea de haut en bas, de bas en haut, puis fixa ses yeux dans les siens.

- Sincèrement ? Pas la moindre. Et je m'en moque comme de ma première couche-culotte.

Elle dégagea son bras de l'emprise du jeune homme, qui, surpris, la laissa s'échapper.

- Oh, en fait, si, j'ai une petite idée ! s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant. Un type à qui on a toujours tout cédé, sous prétexte qu'il sait bien tenir sur un balai. Wah, j'imagine que vous devez vous sentir fier d'être doué dans un domaine !

Furieux, il s'approcha d'elle, et lui saisit les épaules, sans rien faire d'autre. Elle ancra son regard dans le sien, le défiant de faire quelque chose. Rouge de colère, mais aussi de gêne, elle ne céda pas un pouce à la pression des yeux du garçon. Elle les examinait, elle les apprenait par cœur, mais il était hors de questions qu'elle le laisse gagner.

La porte s'ouvrit, derrière eux. Le garçon sursauta, elle en profita pour se dégager, une fois de plus, et pour partir rapidement vers l'avant du stade. Elle n'avait pas envie de rester plus longtemps proche de cet individu, qui avait réussi à l'énerver, et à la blesser, tout cela en moins de vingt minutes. C'était un record.

0o0o0o0

- Potter, tu parlais à qui ?

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, se demandant pourquoi il s'était emporté aussi facilement face à cette fille. Peut-être parce que, justement, elle ne lui avait pas demandé d'autographe, et avait fait semblant de ne pas le reconnaître. Il n'aimait pas les fans, mais il n'aimait pas plus celles qui faisaient semblant de ne pas le connaître, sous prétexte qu'elles étaient plus normales que les autres.

Il haussa les épaules, puis se tourna vers le capitaine de l'équipe.

- À personne. On y va ?

- Non. Faut qu'on sorte par l'avant, aujourd'hui. Paraît qu'on ne signe pas assez d'autographes, répondit son capitaine en haussant les épaules.

James Potter soupira, et repartit vers le stade.

* * *

_Prologue plutôt court, je vous l'accorde. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les chapitres ne le sont pas autant, loin de là. On oscille entre 9 et 11 pages, pour l'instant._

_Pendant que j'y pense : comme ce n'est pas fini, publication une fois par semaine, le mercredi en l'occurrence. Une fois que j'aurais terminé, je verrais si je me permets de publier plus souvent... Advienne que pourra !_

_Sur ce, je n'ai plus rien à vous dire, du moins je le crois. J'espère que cette ff vous conviendra !_

_Je suis incapable de vous donner une idée de la longueur qu'elle fera. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle dépasse les 10 chapitres, j'en suis à 12... Alors voilà. Bien une vingtaine, je pense !_

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	2. Camouflage réussi en partie

**A la demande de Marinaya Evans, ce chapitre lui est dédié.  
****Non parce que quand j'ai vu la review qu'elle a posté, eh bien... Elle la mérite bien, cette petite dédicace !  
****(A défaut de pouvoir répondre immédiatement à ton défi, je te fais ce petit plaisir : tu as ton nom dans l'un de mes chapitres !)  
Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour faire plaisir à ses lecteurs, ah la la ;)...**

_Pour le retour quant au prologue, voir à la fin de ce chapitre !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1  
****Camouflage réussi en partie.**

Le premier des quatre garçons poussa d'un geste ferme et décidé la porte du restaurant le plus tranquille de Londres et, sans aucune hésitation, il se dirigea aussitôt vers l'homme qui se tenait droit, attendant qu'ils déclinent leur identité.

- Monsieur Potter. J'ai réservé pour quatre.

L'homme, en costume noir, haussa un sourcil, et le garçon ôta ses lunettes de soleil. Les traits du réceptionniste se détendirent immédiatement.

- Il faudrait tout de même que vous songiez à garder la même apparence, lorsque vous venez ici, monsieur, eut-il l'audace de conseiller tandis qu'il sortait de derrière son comptoir et faisait signe aux quatre garçons de le suivre. S'il n'y avait pas vos yeux, je ne vous aurais pas reconnu.

- Le problème, Jason, c'est qu'au bout d'un certain moment, les fans réalisent que c'est toujours la même personne qui vient, répliqua le jeune homme. Et avec les mêmes amis. Donc, elles se demandent s'il n'y a pas anguille sous roche, et veulent en savoir un peu plus. Et hop, elles découvrent que les amis ne sont pas les célébrités, comme on pourrait le faire croire en les voyant aussi décontracté, mais celui qui a toujours la même apparence, et qui parait mal à l'aise. Mal à l'aise non pas parce qu'il n'est pas à sa place, mais mal à l'aise parce qu'il a peur d'être reconnu.

- Vous savez, aujourd'hui, c'est calme. C'est toujours comme ça, le midi, d'ailleurs. Vous auriez pu venir sous votre apparence habituelle.

- Je pense que je sais mieux que vous ce qu'il convient de faire lorsqu'on porte un nom célèbre, rétorqua James Potter en claquant de la langue. Où est-ce que vous nous avez installés ?

- Comme d'habitude, répondit froidement Jason. À deux tables de cette demoiselle.

Il désigna une blonde, qui tapotait des doigts sur sa table, et regardait régulièrement sa montre.

- Et après, vous voudriez que je vienne sous mon apparence habituelle ? railla James.

- On va aller s'installer, intervint un brun aux yeux gris.

Saisissant le bras de son ami, Sirius Black le fit s'asseoir de force sur une chaise de la table désignée, dos à l'autre table occupée, tout en le fusillant du regard.

- Tu pourrais être plus aimable avec Jason, tout de même.

James haussa les épaules, sans rien dire.

- Patmol a raison, intervint le plus petit de la bande. Il nous offre toujours la meilleure table du restaurant et, en plus, il a toujours un mot gentil.

- Parce que c'est son métier, et parce que je suis connu, c'est tout, répliqua James.

Le dernier de la bande se contenta de soupirer et de se mettre à jouer avec sa fourchette, la faisant tournoyer. Il savait pertinemment que raisonner James Potter lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur était peine perdue, et il était de mauvaise humeur depuis son dernier match. Il n'avait pas apprécié avoir à signer plus d'autographes que d'habitude, d'après ses dires. D'après ceux de ses coéquipiers, il était comme ça depuis qu'il était sorti en avance à l'arrière du stade. Il semblerait qu'il y aurait croisé quelqu'un, et qu'il n'ait pas apprécié cette rencontre. Seulement, il n'en avait parlé à personne. Avec James, ce genre de sujet pouvait être abordé à l'improviste, au moment le moins opportun.

- J'ai un truc à vous annoncer, intervint Sirius lorsqu'il estima que le silence était trop lourd.

- Ah ! Dis-nous tout ! s'extasia Peter.

Peter avait mis beaucoup de temps à s'affirmer parmi ses amis. Toujours en retrait, toujours à attendre d'être sûr de ne pas dire une bêtise avant de parler. Cela devenait presque énervant pour ses amis, qui avaient fini par lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait tout à fait dire ce qu'il pensait, sans être exclu de leur cercle d'amis pour autant. Il avait fallu du temps, mais, finalement, Peter s'était affirmé.

- Faut que je vous raconte ce qu'il m'est arrivé après le match de la semaine dernière, dit alors James, coupant l'herbe sous le pied de Sirius qui allait continuer sur sa lancée.

Interrompre les gens de cette façon n'était pas du tout inhabituel pour James. C'était, tout au contraire, une sale habitude qu'il avait acquise au fil des années.

Si, d'habitude, ses amis lui faisaient remarquer son manque de politesse, quitte à provoquer une crise chez le garçon, cette fois, ils n'en firent rien, sachant très bien que s'ils faisaient la moindre remarque à James, celui-ci se braquerait et ne dirait plus un mot.

Il allait parler quand la blonde qu'ils avaient vu en entrant les interrompit.

- Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais vous auriez l'heure ? J'attends quelqu'un, et j'ai peur que ma montre soit en panne, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'arriver aussi tard…

Les regards de Remus, Peter et James se tournèrent vers Sirius, ayant l'habitude qu'il réponde rapidement à une jeune demoiselle « en détresse » mais cette fois, il n'eut aucun sourire trop charmeur, aucune remarque trop déplacée.

- Il est un peu plus de midi vingt, lui apprit le garçon.

De toute évidence, la montre de la jeune fille n'était pas en panne, vu la moue de mécontentement qu'elle fit en entendant l'heure donnée par le garçon. Elle s'éloigna après les avoir remerciés, et retourna s'asseoir, pianotant à nouveau sur la table.

- C'était quoi, ça ? s'étonna Remus.

- Je vous expliquerai après, se contenta de dire Sirius, bien que paraissant légèrement frustré. Alors, Cornedrue, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après le match ?

James prit une grande inspiration, et se lança dans son récit.

- Eh bien, le reste de l'équipe m'avait de nouveau énervé, et…

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que, déjà, il était interrompu.

- Vous n'êtes pas censés avoir l'esprit d'équipe, ou un truc du genre ? s'enquit Peter avec intérêt.

James fit un geste agacé de la main.

- Bien sûr que si. Mais ces idiots en font toujours trop. Tiens, déjà, on est invité au mariage du capitaine… Enfin, franchement, Dan est super sympa, mais nous inviter à son mariage, tout de même…

- Euuuh… Je te rappelle qu'il nous invite aussi, et qu'on profite de dix jours, tous frais payés, sur une île paradisiaque proche de la Nouvelle-Zélande au mois de décembre, qui est la période de leur été, releva Sirius.

- Ouais, ce qui veut dire que pendant que toute l'Angleterre se gèlera les fesses…

- Tu es trop poli, Lunard, ricana Peter.

- … nous, on profitera de la mer. Alors, sincèrement, je crois que c'est plus que de la gentillesse, mais de la générosité. Et tu pourrais lui en être reconnaissant. Enfin, moi, je dis ça, je dis rien, soupira Remus alors qu'il était fusillé du regard.

- Je te remercie de te taire à l'avenir, alors, répliqua James.

- C'est dingue comme il est devenu encore plus supportable depuis qu'il est dans l'équipe, murmura Sirius de façon tout juste audible. Donc, la suite de ta charmante aventure ?

James respira profondément, se demandant s'il faisait bien de continuer son histoire, ou si frapper ses amis était plus raisonnable. Comme il était dans un restaurant, et qu'il avait changé d'apparence, sauf ses yeux, pour ne pas être reconnu, il était de toute évidence préférable qu'il fasse profil bas… le temps de manger. Ensuite, il aviserait.

- Et donc, je suis sorti, parce qu'ils m'énervaient à parler d'aller boire un verre pour fêter la victoire…

Il ne prit pas garde aux regards las de ses amis.

- Et là, j'ai assommé quelqu'un.

Il avait dit cela sur un ton tellement banal que ses amis mirent quelques secondes à réagir.

- Tu as fait _quoi _? s'étonnèrent-ils tous en même temps.

Sirius, qui était du côté où il voyait la fille de l'autre table, avec Remus, fit signe de parler un peu moins fort, sans réaliser qu'il avait été celui à crier le plus fort.

- Elle était derrière la porte ! se justifia James. J'ai ouvert, et elle s'est pris la porte sur le nez, voilà, c'est tout !

- C'est tout…, murmura Peter en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu t'es excusé au moins ?

- Bien sûr ! s'énerva James.

Ses trois amis lui lancèrent un regard plein de sous-entendu, sachant très bien que cela n'était pas dans la nature de James de s'excuser facilement, et platement.

- Bon, peut-être pas de la façon la plus conventionnelle qu'il soit, mais je lui ai demandé si ça allait, enfin, voilà, je voulais m'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas me coller un procès ! Vous auriez fait quoi, vous, à ma place ?

Ils prirent le temps de réfléchir. Remus s'enfonça dans sa chaise, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et sourit légèrement.

- Eh bien, d'abord, je lui aurais demandé si ça allait, si elle voulait de l'aide, si je pouvais lui être d'une quelconque utilité, comme appeler une amie, ou autre. Si elle avait été mignonne, je l'aurais aussi invité à prendre un verre… N'est-ce pas Patmol ? dit le garçon en se tournant vers leur ami, célèbre pour ses nombreuses conquêtes.

Lequel, au lieu de faire une blague salace, se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ce qu'il avait à dire devait être vraiment grave pour qu'il se trouve dans un tel état. Mais pour le moment, la parole était tout à James.

- Elle m'a à moitié insulté aussi ! s'énerva le garçon.

- Si tu avais été plus délicat avec la porte, aussi…, tenta Peter.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai été violent ? s'emporta aussitôt James.

- Parce que tu _es_ violent, réagit Sirius. Je ne sais pas ce que ces pauvres portes t'ont fait, mais, à chaque fois, tu les violentes. Tu as dû subir un drôle de traumatisme, petit…

- Tu as vécu avec moi, tu sais très bien que non, rétorqua James.

- On ne sait jamais ce qui s'est passé avant, dit Sirius sur le ton de la confidence. Dis-moi tout, je saurais être une oreille attentive.

James claqua la langue, agacé par le manque évident de sérieux de son meilleur ami, et décida qu'il allait continuer son récit, plutôt que de s'attarder sur cette discussion totalement inutile.

- Bref. Elle était donc à l'arrière du stade. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

- Une fan ? supposa Peter, avec habitude.

- Exactement ! répondit James sur un ton satisfait. Et elle a osé prétendre le contraire.

- Comment ça ? demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce que voulait dire James. Comment une fille pouvait prétendre ne pas être fan ? Celles qui tentaient, tant bien que mal, de paraître raisonnable, finissaient toujours par montrer leur hystérie à leurs chers joueurs de Quidditch.

- Eh bien, elle m'a assuré qu'elle ne voulait pas d'autographe. Elle m'a même juré qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui j'étais ! rit James. Comme si cela était possible. Qui ne me connait pas, sincèrement ?

- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre…, commença Sirius.

- Mais, en même temps, elle n'était peut-être pas anglaise ? Je veux dire, tu es connu dans le monde entier, comme ton équipe, là n'est pas le problème, continua précipitamment Peter en voyant la veine du front de James palpiter devant le sous-entendu disant qu'il n'était pas mondialement reconnu. Mais peut-être qu'elle n'a vu que peu souvent une photo de toi, et, du coup, elle ne t'a pas reconnu ?

James prit le temps de réfléchir.

- J'en doute. Elle avait un accent anglais irréprochable. Je vous dis, elle était simplement furieuse d'avoir été découverte, et de s'être blessée…

- Techniquement, c'est toi qui l'as blessée, lui rappela Sirius.

- … et du coup, elle a fait comme si elle ne me connaissait pas. Comme si quelqu'un allait croire ça ! rit James ouvertement.

Ses amis eurent un simple sourire.

Ils appréciaient énormément James, mais depuis qu'il était entré dans l'équipe nationale, il avait encore plus gagné en arrogance, ce qui n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose à leurs yeux. Rien ne semblait vouloir le remettre d'aplomb. Même là, il ne paraissait pas croire que quelqu'un ne connaisse pas son nom ce qui, certes, était un peu étrange, mais restait encore dans la limite du possible.

- Bon, et toi, Patmol, qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous annoncer ? demanda James, semblant estimer que l'incident concernant la fille était clos.

- Et bien, je vais vous dire un truc qui va surement vous surprendre, parce qu'en fait, cela me surprend moi-même, mais…

Il se tut en entendant la porte du restaurant s'ouvrir à la volée, et une femme entrer précipitamment dans la pièce.

- Oh, Emily, je suis vraiment désolée, mais…

- Tu as presque une heure de retard ! la coupa la blonde. Et après, tu oses me faire des reproches, alors que toi, tu… Merde, il t'est arrivé quoi au visage ?

Sirius se pencha légèrement sur le côté, sans réaliser qu'il était le seul à suivre la conversation des deux femmes, et que ses amis commençaient à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait une attaque, ou quelque chose dans ce goût, vu que le garçon avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

La femme qui venait d'entrer, rousse, avait effectivement un sacré cocard sur l'œil. Elle fouilla dans son sac, tout en s'asseyant, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa que Jason n'avait pas émis le moindre bruit en la voyant, ce qui faisait penser à Sirius qu'elle avait de très bons contacts. Elle sortit de son petit sac un miroir de poche, et l'ouvrit. Elle jura en découvrant son reflet.

- Et merde ! jura-t-elle.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? s'enquit la blonde.

- À cause d'un hérisson, grommela la rousse.

0o0o0o0

En entendant ces mots, James sursauta, et se retourna. C'était elle. La fille de l'autre soir, derrière le stade, elle était là !

- Un hérisson ? s'enquit la blonde en retenant un rire.

- Ouais, quand je suis venue te chercher, l'autre soir, au stade, grommela la rousse.

Un silence plana entre les deux femmes.

- Tu comptes me donner plus d'explications, ou bien je vais attendre longtemps ? s'impatienta Emily.

La rousse soupira.

- Tu sais, tu voulais qu'on se retrouve à l'arrière du stade, sauf que, vu le nombre de verres que tu avais bu, tu avais oublié, et j'ai poireauté pour rien dans le froid. Bref, pour me réchauffer, je me suis approchée, et là, un stupide mec coiffé comme un hérisson a ouvert la porte, et je me la suis prise dans le nez ! J'ai réparé le tout – il me l'avait quand même déplacé, l'imbécile – mais je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde que j'avais un cocard, aussi.

- Mais tu t'es regardée dans la glace, ces derniers jours ?

- De toute évidence, non…

0o0o0o0

Lily n'avait pas envie de continuer plus cette discussion sur le fait qu'elle ne passait pas assez de temps devant une glace, selon les dires d'Emily. Seulement, si elle avait le temps de prendre soin d'elle, ça se saurait.

L'unique petit problème, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas du tout pensé que son commentaire ferait autant d'effet à Emily.

- Attends… Tu veux dire que tu as rencontré un joueur ?

- Vu son arrogance, et le fait qu'il pensait que j'étais une fan, j'ai envie de dire oui, soupira Lily. Mais, je t'en supplie, ne commence pas à…

- Tu as rencontré un joueur de l'équipe et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? s'écria Emily.

- À faire ça, compléta Lily. T'étais complètement saoule ! lui rappela-t-elle.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire après !

- Oui, et bien, j'ai oublié. En plus, j'étais en vacances, donc…

- Oui, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as pris tes vacances en octobre, d'ailleurs.

Les lèvres de la rousse se pincèrent, mais elle ne dit rien.

- Bref. Un joueur de Quidditch, donc ? demanda Emily, les yeux brillants.

Lily soupira, et hocha la tête, las par avance de la discussion qui allait suivre.

- Lequel ?

La rousse rit doucement.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne connais pas le nom des joueurs ! Mis à part Dan, mais je le connais depuis mes huit ans, c'est différent.

- Oui, alors, d'ailleurs, toi qui connais si bien le capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre, tu pourrais quand même faire en sorte que j'obtienne des places mieux placées à chaque match.

- Ouais, j'imagine bien la scène, la prochaine fois qu'il y aura un match. « Dan, tu serais d'accord pour me passer des places gratuites ? Pas pour moi, hein, pour ma meilleure amie hystérique qui s'est brouillée avec ta sœur et ta future femme. »

- Dis comme cela, ce n'est pas très engageant, reconnut Emily. Mais, toutefois, tu pourrais…

Les yeux de Lily se noircirent.

- Non.

- Allez, Lily, pour moi ! la supplia la blonde.

- J'ai dit non. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est venu manger là, au fait ? C'est super loin du boulot !

- De _ton_ boulot, corrigea Emily. Le mien est en face. Et puis, on vient ici parce que les joueurs viennent ici.

Lily soupira, et se pencha vers son amie.

- Écoute, Emily, je vais t'apprendre un truc. J'ai beau ne pas avoir beaucoup d'estime pour les joueurs de Quiddith de haut niveau, mis à part Dan, figure-toi que je doute fortement qu'ils soient complètement stupides. Ce restaurant, bien qu'il n'accueille pas les journalistes, accueillent les personnes qui en ont les moyens, et ça inclue une grande part de la population londonienne. Et même les riches veulent des autographes. Ce qui veut dire que les joueurs de Quidditch, malgré tout, avec leurs quelques neurones restants, doivent venir ici _déguisés_ et pas au vu et su de tous.

Emily fit une moue boudeuse.

0o0o0o0

- Lunard, on échange de place, dit précipitamment James une fois sorti de sa torpeur.

- Vous avez vu comme elle a soigné son cocard rapidement ? Je suis sûr qu'elle a utilisé autre chose qu'un simple sort comme Episkey, dit Sirius d'un ton songeur.

- Bouge, Lunard ! insista James avec colère.

- Mais non ! s'énerva Remus. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais bouger ?

- Parce que je veux pouvoir la voir ! insista James. C'est la fille de l'autre soir, expliqua-t-il. Celle qui disait qu'elle ne me connaissait pas.

Aussitôt, tous tournèrent la tête vers la rousse, qui discutait allégrement avec la blonde.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles font là ? murmura James entre ses dents.

- À mon avis, elles viennent manger, railla Peter. Et la rousse ne connait vraiment pas ton nom. Elle vient de le dire à son amie. Elle n'a aucune idée des noms des joueurs, mis à part celui de Dan. Elle semble le connaître.

- Tu les écoutes ? s'étonna James.

Peter haussa les épaules.

- T'es le meilleur, Queudver ! dit James avec un grand sourire. Lunard, bouge maintenant.

Le susnommé soupira, mais, sachant très bien que rien ne ferait plier James, il obtempéra, et les deux garçons échangèrent leur place, sans que les filles, attablées et plongées dans leur conversation, ne se rendent compte de rien.

- Bon, et ce que tu voulais nous annoncer, Patmol, c'était quoi ? demanda Peter, estimant que l'incident était clos.

James ne les écoutait pas. Il tendait l'oreille vers les deux filles. Il entendit simplement Sirius dire qu'il avait rencontré une fille et que, pour une fois, il ne voulait pas simplement coucher avec elle. Un miracle. Sirius Black éprouvait un sentiment proche de l'amour. La fin du monde est proche.

0o0o0o0

- D'accord, je n'en reconnaitrais aucun. Mais reconnais que c'est exaltant que de manger dans le même restaurant qu'eux, non ?

- En fait, je m'en contrefiche, dit Lily en haussant les épaules.

Jason venait de déposer un bol d'apéritif devant elles, et elle piochait sans état d'âme. Elle mourait de faim.

- Lily, comment peux-tu être aussi insensible ? Des joueurs professionnels, par Merlin !

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je m'en fiche. Bon, tu voulais parler de quelque chose en particulier ? demanda Lily en espérant détourner la conversation.

Mais c'était peine perdue.

- Tu vas me dire lequel c'était, insista Emily en fouillant dans son sac, avant de tendre un bout de papier rectangulaire à Lily.

Celle-ci fixa l'objet avec de grands yeux ronds.

0o0o0o0

- Tu te trimballes avec un trombinoscope de l'équipe d'Angleterre dans ton sac ?!

- Pour vérifier que ce sont bien eux.

James devina plus qu'il n'entendit la seconde phrase, s'étant à moitié étouffé avec son verre en comprenant le sens de la phrase de la rousse, prénommée Lily.

- Ouais, je sais, mon bonheur te fait plaisir à un point inimaginable, railla Sirius. Tu pourrais être sérieux, et m'écouter parler de la femme de ma vie ?

James haussa le sourcil.

- T'es _vraiment_ amoureux d'elle ?

Il ne pensait pas être encore en vie lorsque ce jour arriverait.

- Je crois bien, oui, reprit Sirius. Donc, voilà comment on s'est rencontré…

James ne l'écoutait plus, une fois de plus.

0o0o0o0

- Coiffure de hérisson, où tu te caches…, murmura Lily pour elle-même.

Elle aurait très bien pu ranger le trombinoscope, et laisser passer, mais elle savait très bien qu'Emily, elle, ne laisserait pas passer. Il fallait qu'elle trouve ce fichu joueur, et qu'elle essaie ensuite, tant bien que mal, de convaincre son amie que cela n'avait aucune importance, pour qu'elles reviennent à des conversations normales.

- Ah, tiens, c'était lui, dit Lily.

Elle désignait le joueur assis au milieu, les cheveux en bataille, le Vif d'Or en main, des lunettes sur le nez et un air profondément ennuyé.

- James Potter ! s'écria Emily toute surexcitée. Tu as rencontré James Potter !

0o0o0o0

Sirius en était à expliquer comment elle l'avait abordé, quand Lily eut une réaction très étrange, les faisant tous se retourner. Elle s'était levée, sautillait sur place, et battait des mains.

- Oh Merlin, j'ai rencontré James Potter, quelle chaaaaaaance !

Son amie la fixait, abasourdie, comme les quatre garçons. Puis, tout à coup, elle reprit son air sérieux, adressa un signe d'excuse à Jason, qui ne paraissait pas sûr du tout de la marche à suivre, puis se rassit, tranquillement.

- C'était plus ou moins la réaction que tu voulais que j'aie, non ? s'enquit Lily sérieusement. Maintenant que tu as vu ça, regarde bien mon visage. Qu'est-ce que tu y vois ?

Emily la scruta.

- Rien ? hasarda-t-elle.

- Exactement ! s'extasia Lily. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Qu'il s'appelle Potter ou Winchester, ça me fait autant d'effet que de m'annoncer qu'il y a des citrouilles dans le frigo. Non, en fait, c'est faux, reprit-elle avec un air songeur. J'adore les citrouilles.

La blonde semblait désespérée. Sirius retint un rire, et repartit dans son récit.

- Bref, donc, elle m'avait renversé son verre dessus, et elle était en train de s'excuser…

Il insista lourdement sur le dernier mot en lançant un regard à James qui fit celui qui ne voyait pas du tout de quoi on parlait.

- Et puis, elle m'a proposé de me faire visiter un petit village qu'elle connaissait bien, pour vraiment se faire pardonner. Évidemment, j'ai accepté, et voilà, depuis qu'on y est allé, on sort ensemble… et je sais pas, mais elle est vraiment sympa, et c'est différent cette fois.

0o0o0o0

Lily savait que s'agiter comme elle l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant avait attiré l'attention sur elle. Elle pensait que les quatre garçons étaient repartis dans leur discussion, mais en tournant légèrement la tête sur le côté, elle vit que l'un d'entre eux continuait de lui envoyer des regards en coin, de temps à autre. OK, la prochaine fois, elle éviterait d'avoir un moment de folie passagère.

- Sérieusement, comment est-ce que tu ne peux pas connaître James Potter ? s'enquit Emily. Le meilleur attrapeur de tous les temps ! Il a commencé à jouer dans des clubs importants dès sa sortie de l'école, et s'il n'avait pas été aussi jeune, il aurait pu être dans l'équipe nationale il y a plus de deux ans !

- Génial. Je suis ravie de l'apprendre, soupira Lily. On peut passer à un autre sujet de conversation, ou bien…

- Il est apprécié par toutes les filles, il change de copines comme de chemises, commença à énumérer Emily.

- Le rêve de tout beau-père, railla Lily.

- Il est beau comme un Dieu…, continua Emily sans tenir compte de l'interruption.

Rêvait-elle ou bien le garçon de l'autre table avait eu un sourire satisfait en entendant le dernier compliment ?

- Pour un peu, ça aurait pu être l'homme de ta vie ! s'extasia Emily.

Lentement, très lentement, Lily tourna la tête vers son amie, et lui lança un regard dur, qui fit déglutir Emily.

- Emily, écoute-moi _très _attentivement, parce que je refuse de me répéter. C'était un type arrogant, et j'attends toujours ses excuses pour m'avoir déplacé le nez. Son premier réflexe a été de me prendre pour une fan, et il était tellement sûr de lui qu'il n'a pas voulu me croire lorsque je lui ai dit que je n'avais aucune idée de qui il était. Je déteste tellement le Quidditch que je refuse d'entendre encore une fois ce mot prononcé à ce repas, d'accord ? C'est bon, y a un moment où j'en ai assez de t'entendre parler des supers beaux joueurs, et tout ce que tu veux. Moi, je veux simplement qu'on me fiche la paix, si ce n'est pas trop te demander. Ensuite, le jour où je finirais avec un joueur de Quidditch, il faudra _vraiment_ s'inquiéter de ma santé, parce que ce sera tout sauf normal.

Elle fit une pause alors que Jason déposait leurs plats devant elles. Elle eut un léger sourire en songeant au goût succulent de son pavé de bœuf.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour manger quelque chose comme… ça, grimaça Emily.

- Je ne suis pas végétarienne, moi. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu fais pour ne jamais manger de viandes, mais je ne m'en plains pas à chaque fois qu'on mange ensemble, répliqua Lily.

- Au fait, tu vas être augmentée bientôt, non ? demanda Emily sur le ton de la conversation.

Lily éclata de rire.

- Ce serait bien, oui, mais j'ai appris à ne pas rêver !

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Ne me dis pas que tu comptes sur moi pour payer le repas ?!

La moue contrite d'Emily lui fit comprendre que, si, elle comptait sur elle pour payer leur repas.

- Génial, soupira Lily.

- Mais je te promets d'arrêter de parler de Quidditch ! jura Emily. Tiens, on va changer de conversation.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle, murmura la rousse pour elle-même.

- On va parler garçon.

0o0o0o0

Quand il vit le visage de la rousse se décomposer, comme si son heure était venue, à la simple mention du mot « garçon » il se dit qu'il pouvait tout à fait abandonner la discussion sur le futur mariage de son capitaine, discussion qui enthousiasmait ses amis mais ne le passionnait absolument pas, et se concentrer sur ce que se disaient les deux filles. En espérant qu'elles ne le remarquent pas. La rousse avait, plus d'une fois déjà, tourné la tête vers lui, comme le soupçonnant d'écouter la conversation, et il ne voulait pas se faire attraper. Ce serait dommage de rater leur conversation uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas su se montrer assez discret.

En plus, franchement, écouter les conversations des filles en toute discrétion, sans qu'elles ne sachent qui il était vraiment, était beaucoup plus amusant que d'écouter les garçons déblatérer sur la couleur de leur costume. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il n'aimait pas les mariages. Trop de monde, pas assez de Quidditch.

0o0o0o0

- Et sinon, avoir la paix, c'est trop demander ? maugréa Lily.

- Je sais que Garry n'était pas le type idéal.

- Ça, c'est sûr, grommela Lily.

- Mais il faut que tu songes à te poser ! s'écria Emily. Tu penses aux enfants ? À ce genre de choses ?

Lily soupira, se demandant s'il était possible de se sortir de cette conversation sans dommage mais, vu le regard convaincu d'Emily, il y avait peu de chances, non.

- Oui, j'y pense tous les jours, railla Lily. À une petite vie bien rangée, avec un mari que j'attendrais tous les soirs. Non mais, Emily, redescend sur terre ! J'ai vingt-sept ans, j'ai tout mon temps ! Je ne vais pas me marier maintenant, ni même fonder une famille ! Et puis, tu veux voir l'emploi du temps qu'on m'a donné pour mon retour ? s'écria Lily. J'ai à peine le temps de faire des rencontres, où veux-tu que je trouve le temps de faire des enfants ?

Emily ouvrit la bouche, mais Lily la stoppa en levant la main.

- Non. Je ne vais pas changer de boulot pour ça. Pas juste pour des enfants. Mon mari me prend avec mon travail, ou sans. C'est tout.

- C'est ce que tu dis maintenant. Avant, tu avais un tout autre discours, fanfaronna Emily. Quand tu étais avec Craig.

Lily la fusilla du regard.

- J'ai toujours dit que ce type n'était pas pour toi, et j'avais raison ! claironna Emily.

- Tu m'énerves, Emily, j'espère que tu en as conscience. J'aimerais manger tranquillement, c'est trop te demander ?!

Mais Emily ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Très bien, on ne parle pas de Craig, je sais à quel point tu détestes ressasser tes erreurs.

Nouveau regard meurtrier de la rousse, qui ne releva pas.

- Mais si toi, tu es jeune, tes ovaires ne le resteront pas éternellement !

Lily arrêta la fourchette qui était à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et l'assiette, et sans trop croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle regarda son amie.

- Tu te fiches de moi, pas vrai ? Tu viens vraiment de me parler de mes ovaires ? À table ?!

- Il faut que tu y songes, à tes ovaires, ma chérie ! s'exclama Emily et, à la seconde évocation de ses organes génitaux, Lily reposa sa fourchette et repoussa délicatement son assiette, une moue dégoutée sur le visage.

- Et moi qui avais faim, grommela-t-elle pour elle-même.

De toute évidence, parler de ses ovaires lui avait coupé l'appétit. Emily, elle, ne semblait pas du tout gênée.

- Non mais c'est vrai, quoi. Tu veux des enfants, pas vrai ? Allez, Lily, ne fais pas celle qui s'en moque, je sais très bien que c'est important pour toi ! Tu ne rêves pas d'avoir des tas de petits enfants qui se promènent autour de toi, qui crient dans la maison, qui… Tu vas où ?

Lily, poussant un énième soupir, s'était levée.

- Je pars. J'en ai marre de t'entendre parler de choses totalement inutiles, et de refuser de m'écouter.

Elle prit sa veste, et commença à l'enfiler.

- Mais… je t'écoute ! assura Emily.

- Non, rétorqua Lily. Ça fait des années que tu ne m'écoutes pas, et là, j'en ai marre.

- Bah… Je t'écoute, là, dit Emily, le visage défait.

- Très bien, soupira Lily. Je m'en fous du Quidditch, rentre-toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes. Je connais très bien Dan, mais je ne lui demanderai aucune faveur concernant le Quidditch, parce que je ne suis certainement pas amie avec lui pour ça. Je veux des enfants, mais certainement pas maintenant. Et puis, tu peux parler, tu n'es pas capable de garder un mec pendant plus d'un mois. Oh, tu veux qu'on parle de Craig ? La dernière fois que j'ai couché avec lui, c'était il y a trois ans. Le lendemain, je lui ai dit que je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation, que soit on sortait vraiment ensemble, soit on arrêtait tout. Il a ri, et il a dit qu'on arrêtait tout, parce qu'il voulait s'amuser. Je suis allée chez toi pour t'en parler, ton unique réaction a été « Je te l'avais bien dit », mais sans savoir ce qu'on s'était dit. Tu pensais simplement que je m'étais faite avoir, une fois de plus, et que c'était pour cela que je pleurais. C'est pour cela que tu t'es disputée avec Ambre, ensuite. Elle voulait que tu comprennes qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple histoire de coucheries, mais tu avais décidé que te moquer de ma naïveté était plus amusant que connaître la vérité. Surtout que tu ne nous as pas connus, Craig et moi, à l'école. C'était différent d'ensuite, et si tu avais su, tu aurais compris pourquoi je m'accrochais. Mais tu n'as pas voulu savoir. Donc, à partir de maintenant, mes histoires de mecs, tu t'en fous. Ensuite, je ne changerai pas de boulot, j'ai trop trimé pour arriver là où j'en suis. Ah, au fait, si j'ai pris des vacances cette semaine précisément, c'est parce que c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de mon père. Mais, apparemment, c'était trop te demander que d'avoir la décence de te rappeler de cela. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si ça faisait six ans que je prenais toujours une semaine de vacances à cette période, spécialement pour cela.

Tandis qu'Emily restait bouche bée en entendant tout cela, Lily sortit quelques pièces de sa veste.

- Tu pourras payer avec ça. Et même prendre un dessert. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais je vais prendre mon service plus tôt. Bonne journée, Emily.

La rousse commençait à s'éloigner quand, du coin de l'œil, elle vit que les quatre garçons n'avaient rien perdu de l'échange. Elle s'approcha de la table.

- Au cas où vos mères ne vous l'auriez pas appris, écouter les conversations des autres est malpoli.

- Ne pas entendre était impossible, railla celui qu'elle avait surpris en train de la regarder plus d'une fois durant le repas.

Elle lui lança un regard dur, qu'il soutint. Elle mit seulement deux secondes à associer la voix et les yeux. Elle eut un sourire entendu, et, d'un ton bas, pour qu'Emily n'entende pas :

- Maintenant, je sais qui vous êtes. Et je m'en fous toujours autant.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Que je poste durant ma pause déjeuner, comme je suis gentille ! Parce que oui, j'ai des vacances plus longues, mais j'ai cours les mercredis aprems, et ça, c'est pas cool. Vous vous en moquez, je sais. (C'est surtout que j'aurais peut-être pas le temps ce soir.)_

_Avant d'en parler, je voulais dire quelques mots sur le prologue, et remercier ceux qui l'ont commenté (et follow, ou mis en favoris). Je ne pensais pas qu'autant de personnes le suivraient, en fait, vu que c'est un UA. Comme quoi, ce genre attire aussi !  
__(Je viens de voir que sur les propriétés de l'histoire, les premiers noms à apparaître sont Sirius et Remus... Euh, comment vous dire... Ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé, hein ! Ils auront aussi leurs histoires mais séparément !)  
__Bref, tout ceci pour remercier ceux qui ont pris le temps de mettre une review la dernière fois._

_Ensuite, pour ce chapitre... Que vous dire ? Je crois que le premier a été le plus simple à écrire. Ensuite, j'ai eu un gros moment de doute sur la suite, mais tout va bien, pour le moment, niveau motivation pour écrire ! Pour le moment, tout va tout doux. En fait, ça va être "doux" un moment. Je prends mon temps, je n'ai pas envie de terminer cette ff, maintenant que je vous en parle. J'aime pas finir les ff !_

_Allez, trêve de bavardages inutiles._

_Pour terminer, je remercie **jess, **l'unique anonyme du prologue. Merci pour ta review, pour le compliment, et pour tes impressions concernant mes autres fics. J'espère que ce chapitre te paraître aussi "prometteur que le prologue, bien qu'il soit plus calme par bien des aspects. Promis, un peu d'actions et plus d'interactions entre les personnages que nous aimons tous dès les prochains chapitres !_

_Je vous dis à mercredi prochain et, à tous ceux qui ont le courage (et le cœur !) de laisser une review pour donner vos impressions, je vous dis à très vite en PM :) !_

_(J'ai décidé de mettre des titres de chapitres. Je pense que ça va être drôle.)_


	3. Bienvenue à l'hôp & dans les vestiaires

**Chapitre 2  
****Bienvenue à l'hôpital et dans les vestiaires !**

* * *

Énervée par la fin du repas avec Emily, Lily tentait de se calmer avant de pénétrer par l'entrée réservée au personnel de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. En regardant le bâtiment, elle haussa les épaules. À quoi bon, tout ça ?

C'est vrai. Elle avait vingt-sept ans. En sortant de son école, elle avait eu six ans d'études pour devenir Guérisseuse. Le problème, c'est que, depuis Dilys Derwent, elle était la première femme Guérisseuse à Ste Mangouste. Lors de ses études, à l'université, elle avait dû subir les moqueries de ses camarades qui ne la prenaient pas au sérieux. Ensuite, elle avait dû se battre pour obtenir d'être étudiante à Ste Mangouste. Là, son supérieur ne lui avait accordé que peu de crédits. Une fois de plus, se battre. Supporter les regards lubriques. Les infirmières ? Pas de problèmes, elles peuvent être là ! Mais les Guérisseuses, dans cet hôpital public ? C'était l'attraction du jour.

C'était harassant de toujours prouver qu'elle avait autant de valeur que les autres. Toujours difficile. Elle n'avait pas envie de se laisser abattre, mais savoir que la plupart de ses collègues la regardait de travers, savoir qu'on lui donnait les cas les plus difficiles parce qu'on préférait que ce soit elle qui se trompe, savoir que c'était à elle qu'on donnait les cas dont on avait peur… Au bout d'un moment, tout cela était lassant.

Et, en même temps, il y avait le bonheur de travailler avec les patients, et la joie que l'on ressentait lorsqu'ils vous remerciaient des soins que vous leur procuriez.

Elle soupira, et se secoua.

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle !

Et voilà. Elle était à l'intérieur de l'hôpital depuis trois secondes, chrono en main, et on la hélait déjà.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

Sourire poli, toujours.

- Je me demandais si vous pouviez me renseigner.

L'homme, une quarantaine d'année, respirait l'assurance et le pouvoir. Un investisseur quelconque, surement ? Il ne paraissait pas douter une seule seconde qu'elle pouvait l'aider.

- Vous avez un comptoir, là-bas, ou vous pouvez demander de l'aide.

Elle commença à s'éloigner, il la coupa dans son élan en lui saisissant le bras.

- Excusez-moi, mais je cherche un Médicomage. Je me suis dit que vous deviez bien les connaître, puisque vous travaillez avec eux tous les jours.

Elle soupira, se redressa légèrement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? Ce type la prenait certainement pour une infirmière, et non pas pour une Guérisseuse.

- Je veux dire, tout le monde sait que les infirmières savent tout ce qui se passe dans un hôpital, qu'il soit Moldu ou sorcier… n'est-ce pas mademoiselle ?

Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise qu'il fasse une référence au monde Moldu… et agacée qu'il puisse la prendre pour une infirmière.

- Si vous cherchez un Médicomage, vous allez tout droit, et, au bout du couloir, il y aura une porte dérobée. Vous trouverez leur salle de repos, dit-elle sèchement.

Cette fois, elle réussit à s'éloigner. Elle ne l'entendit même pas la remercier. À quoi bon ?

On ne la prenait jamais au sérieux, elle en avait l'habitude à présent.

0o0o0o0

- Tiens, t'es revenue ?

- Ah, ah, je suis morte de rire. Comme si tu ne le savais pas.

Son collègue et ami sourit, et lui tendit une tasse de café. Elle grimaça.

- Je n'aime pas ça. Le café, c'est en fin de journée, ou de service, quand on est trop fatigué et qu'on a encore plein d'heures à tenir. Ne me dis pas que…

Son collègue grimaça.

Andy White et Lily Evans s'étaient rencontrés à la fin de leurs études. Tous les deux avaient étudiés à la même université, mais lui, originaire des États-Unis, avait préféré retourner là-bas pour son cycle pratique. Il pouvait ainsi veiller sur son père, par la même occasion. Lors de la mort de son père, il finissait son travail en tant qu'étudiant. L'hôpital où il avait étudié lui avait proposé un poste. Poste qu'il avait refusé, préférant retourner à Londres, ville pour laquelle il s'était pris d'affection lors de ses deux années à l'université. Il avait eu un poste à Ste Mangouste, sans savoir que Lily Evans, à côté, espérait aussi avoir ce poste. C'était par un « heureux » hasard qu'elle avait obtenu un autre poste. Le Guérisseur qui occupait ce second poste avait, du jour au lendemain, décrété qu'il ne supportait plus le climat anglais, et il était parti vivre en Australie.

Elle n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Grâce à ce besoin de changement, elle avait eu un job.

- Andy, dis-moi tout de suite la mauvaise nouvelle, que j'ai le temps de m'y préparer psychologiquement, soupira-t-elle.

Il grimaça.

- Bon, tu sais, on avait tout magouillé ensemble pour que tu puisses avoir ta soirée de libre pour faire la fête avec tes amies pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de ton amie…

Lily hocha la tête, sentant que la suite n'allait pas du tout lui plaire.

- Eh bien, Church, en entendant dire que tu prenais une soirée et une journée, juste après ta semaine de vacances, a demandé à ce que le planning soit revu… J'ai fait tout mon possible ! s'écria-t-il aussitôt que la jeune femme commençait à montrer des signes d'énervement. J'ai accepté de prendre certaines de tes heures mais, au final, je n'ai pas pu te libérer plus que la fin d'après-midi.

Elle se força à inspirer lentement, et à expirer tout aussi lentement, plusieurs fois de suite. Elle n'allait pas les tuer, tous. Non. Elle allait garder son calme. Ou, au moins, un visage calme.

- J'imagine que ça a un lien avec le fait qu'il espère, depuis des mois, que je n'obtienne pas ma promotion ? murmura-t-elle finalement.

- Tu sais qu'il n'a toujours pas digéré le fait que tu sois sacrée meilleure Médicomage de l'hôpital pour cette année, grimaça son ami.

- Et après ça, on se demande encore pourquoi les Guérisseurs trouvent qu'ils travaillent trop, grommela-t-elle. Bon. Génial. Ma journée est vraiment pourrie. Et le café, c'est pour quoi du coup ? Parce qu'aujourd'hui, mes horaires ne changent pas, pas vrai ?

- Non, non, rassure-toi, il n'y a pas eu de modification pour aujourd'hui ! rit son ami en voyant la panique s'inscrire sur les traits de la rousse. C'était juste pour te souhaiter un bon retour parmi nous. La semaine n'a pas été trop dure ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Ça aurait été mieux si j'avais pu la passer avec ma famille, mais tu connais ma sœur… En plus, je n'ai pas pu soigner mon cocard, du coup.

- De quel cocard tu parles ? Ne me dis pas que c'est encore…

- Garry ? le coupa-t-elle. Non, non. Pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis la dernière fois, et ça fait déjà quatre semaines. Non, ce n'est pas lui. Une histoire de fou, ce cocard. Il faudra que je te la raconte. T'aurais pas un truc à manger, plutôt que du café ? J'ai super faim…, avoua-t-elle en se passant la main sur l'estomac.

Il fouilla dans ses poches, y trouva un cookie.

- Ça t'ira ? grimaça-t-il.

- C'est mieux que rien, soupira-t-elle. Je devais manger avec Emily, expliqua-t-elle ensuite en sortant de la pièce, mais elle a commencé à me parler Quidditch, puis garçons, puis ovaires, alors du coup… Et elle avait oublié que c'était la semaine de l'anniversaire de mon père. Il y a des fois où je me demande pourquoi je suis amie avec elle…

- Parce qu'elle n'est pas toujours tête-en-l'air, et que tu as pu compter sur elle, par le passé.

- C'est vrai, se rappela la rousse. Bon. Tu ne saurais pas où se trouve mon étudiant, par hasard ?

- Ici, Dr Evans !

- Quand on parle du loup… Andy, on se retrouve plus tard, d'accord ?

- Pas de problèmes ! assura son collègue. Je vais partir à la recherche du mien, d'étudiant. Si seulement il était aussi dévoué que le tien…

Elle éclata de rire, et adressa un signe d'au revoir à son ami, avant de se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant.

- Alors, Stevenson, quoi de nouveau pendant mon absence ?

- Alors, on m'a traité comme un moins que rien…

- Pour ne pas changer…

- Ils ont essayé de me refourguer les pires cas…

- Comme c'est étonnant.

- Et, enfin, ils ont voulu savoir si je couchais avec vous.

- Quelle merveilleuse ambiance que cet hôpital, grommela-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Il y a des jours où je me dis que je ferais mieux de me chercher un poste dans une clinique privée, j'y serais mieux accueillie.

- Eh, vous n'allez pas m'abandonner, hein ?

Son étudiant s'était arrêté quelques mètres avant, comme effrayé par cette idée, et comme si s'arrêter allait la faire sortir de l'esprit de son professeur.

Elle eut un sourire rassurant.

- Mais non, Stevenson, je ne vais pas t'abandonner.

Johnny Stevenson avait toujours tout eu pour réussir. Intelligent, plutôt mignon et avec du succès auprès de la gent féminine, il avait appris à rester humble, à profiter des bonnes occasions sans pour autant faire du mal aux autres. Bref, il était le genre de personnes qu'on aimait beaucoup avoir dans son entourage. Le seul problème, pour lui, c'est d'être noir.

Ce n'était pas un problème, dans la communauté sorcière, _sauf_ si vous souhaitiez être Médicomage. C'est bête, c'est exactement ce qu'il avait souhaité faire. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à Ste Mangouste pour étudier, il avait, en toute logique, été désigné comme étant l'élève attitré de Lily Evans, parce qu'il était normal de mettre ensemble les deux personnes les moins reconnues de l'établissement.

Lily avait une théorie sur leurs conditions peu appréciées des autres Guérisseurs et membres du personnel de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Quelque chose lui disait que les patients avaient l'habitude, depuis des années, de voir des figures d'hommes blancs les accueillir, et, pour eux, seules ces figures pouvaient être signes de bonne santé. Dans les esprits, les femmes étaient faibles et ne pouvaient pas être Guérisseuse, les noirs étaient malades et ne pouvaient pas les soigner. C'était totalement illogique… et pourtant, c'était ainsi que cela se passait.

- Allez, Stevenson, bouge, le secoua-t-elle. Je promets de ne pas t'abandonner et, en plus, je te laisserai même t'occuper tout seul du prochain patient.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il avec excitation.

- Vrai de vrai. Enfin, si tu restes planté dans le couloir, ça va être compliqué, se moqua-t-elle. Dis-moi plutôt comment tu t'es défendu face aux attaques.

- Eh bien, j'ai dit que si j'étais un moins que rien, c'était tout de même étonnant que vous me laissiez tous vos patients durant votre absence, que si j'étais vraiment un moins que rien, on devrait arrêter de me laisser les pires cas, que comme je n'étais encore qu'un étudiant, les cas étranges et dont ils se méfient, ils pouvaient se les garder et, enfin, que vous étiez trop vieille pour moi.

Elle hocha la tête.

- C'est bien.

Puis, elle lui frappa l'arrière du crâne.

- Eh ! Ça ne va pas ? grimaça-t-il en se frottant le crâne.

- Ne me traite plus jamais de vieille, gronda-t-elle. Élevez-le, aidez-les à devenir de bons Guérisseurs, et voilà comment ils vous traitent en retour… et arrête de rire, petit impertinent !

Petit n'était pas vraiment le qualificatif qui convenait le plus à son élève, qui la dépassait de deux bonnes têtes.

- Pardon, Dr Evans.

- Encore heureux, grommela-t-elle. Bon. On a quoi, comme programme, aujourd'hui ?

- Euh…

Il mit un moment à se retrouver dans ses papiers. Patiemment, elle attendit.

Elle n'était pas patiente, pas du tout, surtout depuis qu'elle était entrée à l'hôpital. Depuis le début, on la bousculait, on lui demandait d'être rapide et efficace. Elle avait appris à demander la même chose à ses élèves. Certains ne supportaient pas – le premier avait même demandé à changer de superviseur au bout d'une semaine – mais Johnny Stevenson, lui, n'avait pas bronché un seul instant. Il avait accompli chacun des travaux qu'elle lui avait demandés. Et plutôt que de foncer tête baissée vers les patients, il avait toujours mûrement réfléchi à ses actions, afin de commettre le moins d'erreurs possibles… tout en restant efficace et rapide.

- Ethan. Le loup-garou. Ils ne veulent pas le laisser sortir tant qu'ils n'ont pas décrété son niveau de… « dangerosité », grimaça l'élève. Hum, ensuite… rien. Nouveau cas. Faudra qu'on voie en fonction de l'affluence.

Elle vérifia par-dessus l'épaule de son élève, n'y croyant pas elle-même.

- C'est tout ? Seulement deux patients sûrs ? Eh bien…, siffla-t-elle. Et Church qui veut tout de même que je travaille plus…

- Church vous déteste.

- Certes. Il n'empêche. Je vais devoir bosser encore plus. Et j'attends toujours mon augmentation… à défaut de ma promotion, soupira-t-elle.

Gravement, elle regarda Stevenson.

- Tu as encore le temps de changer de voie, jeune homme. Profites-en. Écoute-moi me plaindre à longueur de journée de la dure vie que je mène, et cours vite loin de cette vie ! dit-elle mélo-dramatiquement.

- Vous adorez votre boulot, lui rappela-t-il.

Elle sourit.

- Tu as raison. Allez, Ethan. À toi l'honneur.

- Vraiment ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai dit il y a quelques minutes de cela ?

- Si, mais Ethan, c'est votre patient depuis qu'il est arrivé…

- Et c'est aussi le tien depuis que tu bosses avec moi, alors tu vas pouvoir t'en occuper aussi bien que moi. Enfin, pas aussi bien, reprit-elle d'un ton léger, sinon, cela voudrait dire que je ne sers plus à rien. Allez, en avant mauvaise troupe !

0o0o0o0

Dans les vestiaires de l'équipe d'Angleterre régnait un certain vacarme. Le dernier entraînement intense venait de se terminer. Les entraînements quotidiens, les séances de sports à six heures du matin, tout ça, c'était fini, venait d'annoncer le capitaine, Dan Moore, en compagnie de leur entraîneur officiel.

- Ce qui veut dire que vous avez à nouveau droit aux grasses matinées et aux sorties autorisées, termina le capitaine.

La dernière partie de sa phrase sous-entendait que malgré l'interdiction plus ou moins formelle qui était faite aux joueurs de sortir durant les périodes de matchs, ceux-ci avaient l'habitude de passer outre. Mais bon, tant que cela ne les empêchait pas de gagner…

Un soupir de soulagement collectif se fit entendre, et ce fut le signal du départ de l'entraîneur.

- Ne ralentissez pas le rythme pour autant ! les sermonna-t-il une dernière fois avant de sortir.

- C'est quoi, notre rythme d'entraînement durant la pause ? demanda un des batteurs, Ryan McKenzie.

- Deux entraînements minimum par semaine, et j'en ai prévu trois, annonça Dan Moore. Vu qu'il va y avoir mon mariage, il faut bien qu'on s'entraîne plus pour compenser la perte de pratique durant ces dix jours !

- On ne va pas jouer du tout ? demanda Lucy Vren, une poursuiveuse.

Et la seule femme de l'équipe, par ailleurs.

- C'est un moment de détente ! répliqua le second batteur, Glen North.

- Et alors ? rétorqua James.

- Ceux qui voudront jouer pourront, répondit rapidement le capitaine pour couper court à une dispute aussi inutile que vaine. Mais ce ne sera pas obligatoire. Et puis, vu la plage et le nombre d'invités qui sont prévus, je doute que vous vous ennuyiez durant ce séjour… enfin, je n'espère pas ! Sinon, c'est vraiment que mon mariage a été mal organisé, et je ne pourrais que m'en prendre à moi-même, puisque j'étais trop occupé à jouer avec vous pour surveiller ce que faisait ma future femme.

La dernière réplique, ponctuée d'une grimace équivoque, arracha un sourire à tous les membres de l'équipe.

- En parlant de mon mariage, reprit le capitaine, j'espère que vous avez tous prévu des tenues décentes… et classes. Parce que je pense que ma femme, enfin, future femme, me tue si vous n'êtes pas bien habillés. Et ma sœur aussi. Et leur meilleure amie aussi.

Grimaces chez les garçons, haussement d'épaule chez l'unique femme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends exactement par « tenue classe » ? voulut savoir Glen.

Dan prit le temps de réfléchir un instant.

- Eh bien, pas comme lorsque vous sortez pour vous amuser, malgré l'interdiction. Vous oubliez vos pantalons de Moldus en jean, bien que la plupart d'entre vous n'en portent presque jamais, vous devez avoir une tenue irréprochable. Je crois que ma fiancée a des magazines tout prêts pour ça… je vous les ferai passer.

Quelques grognements s'élevèrent dans le vestiaire, mais le capitaine les fit taire d'un seul regard sévère. Il attendit que le calme se rétablisse dans le lieu, et retourna dans son bureau pour se changer.

- Au moins, au mariage, il y aura des femmes… célibataires ! sourit Ryan en s'asseyant à côté de James.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Non, il n'allait pas discuter avec ce type, même s'il discuterait volontiers fille avec lui. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de devenir vraiment proche du reste de son équipe. Ils étaient tout le temps ensemble, ils jouaient à des matchs ensemble, sur le terrain, ils étaient soudés. Mais rien ne l'obligeait à faire pareil en dehors. Les filles et les dragues, c'était avec Sirius, Remus et Peter.

Enfin, Sirius en moins, à présent. Son meilleur ami s'était lancé dans une relation _exclusive_. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, jamais son ami ne s'était lancé dans une telle histoire, ce qu'il avait toujours apprécié. Ça leur permettait de passer des soirées entières à rire des filles qui étaient passées dans le lit de Sirius.

Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas très glorieux comme soirées, à boire des Bieraubeurres puis du Whisky-Pur-Feu. Mais tout de même, c'était amusant. Très machiste, très enfantin. Comme s'ils n'étaient jamais sortis de l'adolescence… ce qui était le cas. Mais amusant, et ça effaçait tout le reste.

- Oh, Potter, ne me dis pas que des filles célibataires, en attente d'être consolées parce qu'elles se seront laissées allées aux larmes en voyant les mariés heureux, ne te ferait pas plaisir ? se moqua Glen.

Ne pas répondre serait totalement impoli, James en avant conscience. Il eut donc un léger sourire poli.

- Ouais, t'as raison, acquiesça-t-il. Il y aura des tas de filles. Tiens, d'ailleurs, ça me fait penser…

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il venait de se décider de se confier à Glen. Peut-être parce qu'il voulait l'avis d'une personne elle aussi joueuse de Quidditch, pour qu'on ait les mêmes réactions que lui, qu'on pense comme lui. Glen était parfait pour cela. Lui aussi pensait que toutes les filles étaient à leurs trousses. Ils en croisaient bien trop peu qui n'étaient pas dans ce cas pour qu'ils pensent autrement.

- Tu sais, la dernière fois, après le match contre les Estoniens…

- Ouais… On leur a mis une sacrée raclée, d'ailleurs ! rit Glen. Même s'ils avaient attrapé le Vif d'Or, on les aurait battus… Mais enfin, avec toi, on pouvait être sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas l'attraper, ajouta-t-il précipitamment devant le regard noir de James.

L'attrapeur hocha sèchement la tête, avant de reprendre son calme. Il était trop rapidement sur les nerfs, trop colérique, il le savait. Il ne faisait rien pour travailler là-dessus, d'ailleurs. Il se trouvait très bien, en tant que caractériel. Ça plaisait.

- Oui, eh bien, après le match, je suis sorti en premier, tu sais, par la sortie de derrière.

- Ah, oui. D'ailleurs, Dan n'était pas content que tu sois parti devant… tu sais, les histoires d'esprit d'équipe même en dehors du terrain, on doit s'attendre, etc…

- Ouais, je sais, mais je ne suis pas comme ça, moi, répliqua James plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Eh bien, quand je suis sorti, y avait une fille dehors…

Glen se redressa.

- Et je l'ai assommée, termina James sans état d'âme.

Il y eut un léger silence.

- Quand tu dis « assommé »…

- Bon, elle s'est pris la porte sur le nez, et voilà, minimisa James. Rien de bien grave. Mais, après cela, alors qu'elle était à l'arrière du stade, elle a voulu me faire croire qu'elle n'était pas fan ! plaisanta-t-il.

Glen lui-même retint un rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ne diraient pas pour qu'on pense qu'elles sont différentes des autres…

- Ouais, je ne te le fais pas dire ! renchérit James en hochant la tête.

Le fait qu'il ait revu cette fille quelques temps plus tard au restaurant et qu'il ait acquis la certitude qu'elle n'était pas une fan de Quidditch ne lui semblait pas être un fait intéressant à mentionner à Glen, parce que ce qui comptait, actuellement, c'était d'entendre son coéquipier penser comme lui, et dire qu'une fille qui ne les connaissait pas ne pouvait pas exister.

0o0o0o0

- Dr Evans ?

Aussitôt, Lily arrêta de rire, et regarda avec dépit Andy.

- Tu vois ? Quand ce n'est pas mon étudiant qui vient me déranger pour quelque chose de vraiment important, c'en est un autre, et je suis prête à parier que c'est pour un cas désespéré dont lui et son supérieur ne veulent pas se charger, soupira-t-elle.

Elle porta sa tasse à café à ses lèvres, et regarda le jeune étudiant sur le pas de la porte. Il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, comme mal à l'aise.

- Il faut que je te donne une autorisation pour parler, ou tu vas enfin me donner le but de ta visite ? Parce que, s'il faut que j'aille m'occuper d'un patient qui est dans un sale état, si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite que je dois y aller, il risque d'être mort quand j'arriverai… ce qui serait plutôt dommage, tu ne crois pas ?

L'étudiant rougit jusqu'à la racine, balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Roberts, faudrait vraiment que tu dises ce qui te pousse à chercher le Dr Evans, se moqua gentiment Andy.

Aussitôt, le ton plus calme et plus posé d'Andy rassura l'étudiant, qui reprit rapidement contenance, et se redressa.

- Un homme vous cherche. Apparemment, d'après ses dires, cela fait depuis ce matin qu'il essaie de vous trouver. Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous l'envoie, où est-ce que vous allez le rejoindre ?

Lily regarda sa montre.

- Ma pause se termine, je vais donc aller le rejoindre. Eh ! Il est où ? s'écria-t-elle alors que l'étudiant s'éloignait déjà, comme cherchant à la fuir.

- Oh, euh, il est au bout du couloir, balbutia-t-il avant de s'éloigner en dérapant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, puis se redressa.

- Finis bien ta pause, on se voit… oula. Pas avant deux jours, si j'en crois le planning, rit-elle. On est exploités, Andy, tu en as conscience ?

- Et même pas augmenté ou promu, qui plus est !

Elle éclata de rire, sans prêter attention aux regards de certains de ses collègues, eux aussi présents dans la pièce. Elle savait bien qu'elle leur était étrangère. Ils auraient préféré qu'aucune femme Guérisseuse ne passe jamais les portes de leur salle de pause, mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de Lily, et sur les encouragements des personnes qui la soutenaient. Elle était là, à présent, et elle ne comptait pas bouger d'ici. Du moins, tant que la situation restait comme elle l'était actuellement, c'est-à-dire gênante, mais pas explosive.

Une pile de dossiers sous le bras, maudissant en silence le fait que son étudiant soit à l'autre bout de l'hôpital – c'est vrai quoi, elle s'était habitué à ce que ce soit lui qui porte les dossiers – elle essaya de repérer la personne qui, selon l'étudiant qui venait de lui parler, la recherchait.

Elle repéra alors le même homme que ce matin, celui qui l'avait prise pour une infirmière et avait sous-entendu qu'en tant que telle, elle devait tous les connaître, mais aussi savoir où chacun se trouvait.

Elle s'arrêta net, se demandant comment un homme qui ne semblait pas songer une seule seconde qu'elle soit une Médicomage puisse pour autant la chercher. Elle prit le temps de l'observer, tout en réfléchissant.

Il était plutôt petit, il ne portait pas de vêtements très luxueux, mais on sentait qu'il les avait tout de même choisi avec soin, et elle ne tarda pas à remarquer la montre en or à son poignet. Quelque chose lui faisait dire que ce n'était pas la montre qu'on offrait, comme le voulait la tradition, aux sorciers de dix-sept, mais une montre beaucoup plus coûteuse.

Le crâne dégarni, un peu de ventre, il semblait toujours aussi assuré, mais sérieux aussi. Il était sûr de lui, mais pas parce qu'on lui avait toujours tout donné sur un plateau d'argent. Il l'était parce qu'il avait les arguments pour convaincre. Il paraissait être quelqu'un de réfléchi.

Et c'est pour cela que Lily, au lieu de faire demi-tour parce qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié la façon dont il l'avait cataloguée en tant qu'infirmière ce matin, s'approcha de lui.

- Vous cherchez le docteur Evans, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-elle.

Surpris de la voir aussi proche de lui, l'homme sursauta, et porta la main à son cœur.

- Vous m'avez fait une de ses peurs ! Oui, en effet, je la recherche. Vous sauriez où…

Son regard glissa sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, et son nom qui y était brodé. Aussitôt, il parut gêné.

- Merlin. Je savais qu'il y avait une femme Guérisseuse, mais je n'aurais pas cru que c'était elle que je devais rencontrer aujourd'hui. Je me sens affreusement mal de vous avoir cataloguée en simple infirmière, tout à coup, quand on sait ce que vous avez fait… Toutes mes excuses !

Il semblait tellement mal à l'aise, tellement confus, tellement agacé contre lui-même qu'au lieu de lui en tenir rigueur, elle fronça simplement les sourcils, avec un sourire indulgent.

- Vous n'êtes certainement pas le premier à faire l'erreur… en revanche, vous êtes le premier à vous excuser pour cela ! rit-elle.

Il eut un léger sourire, compatissant.

- Pas facile d'être l'unique femme de l'hôpital, je me trompe ?

- Vous oubliez les infirmières, le corrigea-t-elle rapidement.

- Vous savez ce que je veux dire, Dr Evans. Vous êtes la seule femme à avoir vraiment de l'autorité sur les patients, et ce n'est pas négligeable. Je me doute d'ailleurs que ce n'est pas souvent facile.

- Je ne vois pas du tout ce qui peut vous faire croire cela, dit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

De quoi se mêlait ce type ? Peut-être que ce n'était pas simple, certes, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le lui dire comme ça.

- Les bruits courent, Dr Evans, reprit l'homme sans se départir du calme qu'il avait retrouvé. Tout le monde qui s'y intéresse sait que dans cet hôpital, vous n'avez pas les mêmes privilèges que d'autres… Vous travaillez ici depuis sept ans, pas vrai ? Avec votre apprentissage…

Elle hocha sèchement la tête, peu rassurée de voir que ce type en savait autant sur elle… tandis qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de son nom.

- Et pas une seule augmentation. Bien que vous ayez été nommée Guérisseuse de l'année ! reprit-il tragiquement.

- Vous êtes qui, exactement ? Je connais beaucoup de monde, dans le métier, mais votre tête ne me dit absolument rien…

Elle savait que son ton était songeur, méfiant. C'était parce qu'elle l'était. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que lui voulait ce type, ni pourquoi il était là.

- Je suis désolé, j'en oublie toute politesse ! s'exclama l'homme. Je suis Fabian Loyd, je suis nouveau à Londres. Avant, je gérais un centre d'urgences en Nouvelle-Zélande. Et je suis là pour vous proposer une offre intéressante…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Le centre d'urgences ? Le seul qui n'ait jamais été créé pour les sorciers ? Et pourquoi en êtes-vous partis ?

- Une fois qu'un centre fonctionne, Dr Evans, il n'a plus besoin de son créateur…, dit l'homme avec un sourire. J'ai été appelé par Colin Farewell, vous le connaissez je crois ?

Elle hocha la tête. Dans chaque pays, parfois même dans plusieurs villes du pays, il y avait un hôpital pour les sorciers. Mais, plus rarement, on trouvait aussi des cliniques privées, pour les blessés plus graves, pour des maladies plus graves et plus longues à soigner que les simples effets d'un sortilège. Il existait une clinique à la périphérie de Londres. Lily le savait, y travailler lui aurait plu. Plus de cas spéciaux, plus de souplesse dans les horaires, pour un même salaire, qui serait augmenté plus rapidement. Mais elle avait des patients ici, et aucune raison valable de partir.

- Je le connais, oui, nous nous sommes croisés plus d'une fois, lors de conférences. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il recrutait du monde… surtout des personnes comme vous, avoua-t-elle. Comment veut-il développer sa clinique ?

- Eh bien…

Elle regarda sa montre.

- Vous pouvez parler tout en marchant ? J'ai de nombreux patients à voir.

- Bien sûr. Je pourrais ainsi rapporter à Colin votre manière de travailler…

Elle s'arrêta net.

- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, si les bruits sur mes patients courent aussi, mais on m'a toujours assigné des patients un peu compliqué, et je n'ai pas spécialement envie que vous fouiniez auprès de moi en leur collant une frousse pas possible… vous comprenez, en tant que médecin, bien évidemment, tenta-t-elle d'adoucir.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à gérer sa colère lorsqu'elle était au travail.

- Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions, Dr Evans, je vous rassure immédiatement. Je voulais simplement voir si tout ce qu'on dit sur vous est vrai. Je ne doute pas que vous soyez brillante, mais, parfois, les gens parlent sans être objectif… et moi, je souhaiterais l'être lorsque je ferai mon rapport à Colin.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Très bien. Alors, suivez-moi. Et mon étudiant nous rejoindra en cours de route.

- Une femme ?

- Si seulement… Comme vous pouvez le constater, ici, les femmes sont infirmières. Sauf moi, mais certains diront que je suis légèrement suicidaire pour continuer de travailler à ce poste.

Il rit légèrement, tandis qu'elle se maudissait d'être devenue beaucoup plus familière avec lui, tout à coup. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond, chez elle.

- Dites-moi, reprit-elle après un moment de silence où son invité n'avait fait que regarder autour de lui pour savoir tout ce qui se passait, qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à créer un centre d'urgences ?

- Oh, c'est une longue histoire…

- Nous avons tout notre temps, pas vrai ?

- C'est exact. En fait, j'ai remarqué, et ce depuis le tout début de mes études, que dans les hôpitaux sorciers, quelque chose manquait cruellement. Si vous êtes attaqués par un animal, un sort, un objet ensorcelé, une créature magique, ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui a un lien avec la magie, aucun problème ! Vous êtes surs d'être pris en charge, et tout ira très bien. Mais si ça a quelque chose de plus Moldu ?

Attentive, tout en jetant un œil à ses dossiers – pourquoi, par Merlin, l'ordre voulait-il à tout prix qu'elle doive d'abord se rendre au rez-de-chaussée avant de retourner au quatrième étage, soit un étage avant celui qu'elle était en train de quitter ? – elle se demandait comment cet homme avait pu voir que les hôpitaux sorciers manquaient de soins… Moldus ?

- Par exemple, si vous avez une maladie du cœur ? Si vous êtes blessés par un couteau dans une bagarre ? Si vous trébuchez et vous tordez la cheville ? Enfin, pour les deux derniers, en général, vous utilisez vos propres sorts, mais si vous ne les connaissez pas ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête, le priant de continuer.

- Et tout ce qui est soins pour les femmes ? Les viols, les accouchements, la contraception ? Je vois que je ne vous choque pas en parlant de cela, mais si vous saviez le nombre de jeunes femmes qui n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est une simple potion pour éviter de tomber enceinte… c'est affligeant.

- Je croyais que vous ne faisiez qu'un centre d'urgences ? Que viennent faire les femmes enceintes là-dedans ?

- Les femmes enceintes qui ne sont pas suivies et qui ont des problèmes lors de l'accouchement. C'est comme ça que ça a commencé en Nouvelle-Zélande.

- Commencé ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je me rappelle en effet avoir lu que vous aviez l'idée d'améliorer votre centre, mais…

- Le projet vient juste d'être terminé, mais il fonctionne déjà très bien ! En fait, on…

- Premier patient, annonça-t-elle. Voici mon étudiant, dit-elle alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce. Johnny Stevenson, Fabian Loyd. Notre patient, Mr Rab, est un habitué de nos services, expliqua-t-elle à Fabian Loyd. Mr Rab, qu'est-ce que vous avez ajouté, cette fois, dans votre chaudron ?

L'homme hésita un peu, comme boudeur, avant de soupirer et de décroiser les bras.

- De la corne d'éruptif.

- Cela ne m'étonne même pas, sourit-elle indulgemment. Vous le savez, pourtant, que cela peut être dangereux quand le dosage est mauvais !

- Je ne pensais pas que le dosage était mauvais, avoua l'homme. Mais je n'ai eu que quelques brûlures, après tout, c'est que ce n'est pas si grave que cela !

- C'est toujours grave, Mr Rab. Et si, un jour, vous n'arriviez pas à temps ? Je vois bien que je vous embête, mais…

Elle continua de tenter de le convaincre d'arrêter ses mélanges explosifs tout en l'examinant, en plaisantant avec lui, en lui demandant des nouvelles de sa femme.

- Je pense qu'elle va me hurler dessus en voyant l'état de la maison, grimaça l'homme.

Lily éclata de rire, puis se tourna vers son interne.

- Il doit rester de la potion pour les grands brûlés à la réserve, j'ai demandé aux préparateurs d'en faire un peu plus, c'est la saison où tout le monde ressort ses chaudrons. Mets-lui en, puis rejoins-nous au quatrième étage. Un homme a voulu s'interposer dans une bataille de rue, et il a reçu cinq sortilèges différents. On n'a encore trouvé aucun contre sort, expliqua-t-elle à Fabian. Cela fait un mois qu'il est ici. Le problème, c'est qu'on n'a pas le temps pour trouver ce genre de contre sort, et autres. Il y a déjà tellement de monde qui va et vient, ici… ce n'est pas fait pour les patients à long terme, ils finissent par être délaissés, grimaça-t-elle.

Elle s'attendait à ce que l'homme compatisse, hoche la tête avec compréhension, mais certainement pas à ce qu'il ait un sourire satisfait.

- C'est exactement pour cela que j'ai amélioré mon centre d'urgences ! s'extasia-t-il. Allez, venez, je vais tout vous expliquer…

* * *

_Chapitre qui se pose en douceur. Nos deux protagonistes se revoient d'ici le prochain chapitre !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu lui aussi._

_Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews sur le précédent chapitre._

_J'ai failli ne pas pouvoir poster, comme c'est le cas pour mon recueil de mariage, mais tout de même, je ne peux pas faire attendre tous mes lecteurs, de toutes mes ff. Enfin._

_J'aimerais, tant que je m'en sens le courage, vous expliquer un peu les choix faits pour cette ff. Il se trouve que, dans les livres, je trouve que sont mis de côté certains thèmes, du genre racisme, inégalité hommes/femmes, etc. Je veux dire, Zabini représente 50% des noirs, et c'est pas lui qui donne la meilleure image (certes, Kingsley rattrape bien la chose, mais quand même), je trouve que la "femme au foyer faisant le repas" est préférée à celle qui a un emploi... J'exagère, hein. Mais à croire que les femmes qui ont un travail ne peuvent pas être heureuses, cf Minerva ou Tonks, qui meurt prématurément. (Une fois encore, je caricature. C'est une impression sur laquelle je veux et vais jouer dans cette ff). Et les conventions sorcières, aussi. Je veux dire, quand on voit les films, rien n'est trop choquant, mais si on suit les livres à la lettre... OH, ils sont TOUJOURS EN ROBE. NOIRE. C'est d'un triste quoi ! Mais en même temps, c'est leur culture. Alors voilà._

_Bref, dis comme ça, ça fait très "On va brandir des panneaux devant la maison de J.K. Rowling pour lui faire comprendre qu'il y a des détails qui sont vieux jeu dans ses livres !" mais en fait, pas trop. Enfin, je crois pas. Et puis, de toute façon, vous verrez bien dans les prochains chapitres._

_Bonne semaine à vous, je vous dis à très vite._

_(S'il y a plus de fautes que d'habitude, j'en suis désolée. Ma crève, mon état de fatigue et mon cerveau déconnecté de la réalité sont les principaux fautifs de ma non relecture.)_


	4. Infirmière de pacotille

**Chapitre 3  
****Infirmière de pacotille.**

* * *

Johnny Stevenson avait l'habitude d'être seul à l'heure du déjeuner. Lorsque sa supérieure n'était pas là, il passait son temps à errer dans les couloirs, sachant très bien que le médecin qui avait hérité de lui ne le voulait pas dans les pattes.

Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour être blanc ! Il avait toujours été bien accueilli par les sorciers, il n'y avait pas de problèmes de racisme… sauf dans le monde médical. Et encore, il n'était pas trop mal loti. Il aurait pu être une femme.

Mais ce n'était pas ces problèmes d'apparence ou de sexe qui le dérangeaient, aujourd'hui, alors qu'il mangeait distraitement. Il devait réécrire ce foutu article, mais il n'avait aucune inspiration pour cela. Il savait que ce premier jet ne plairait pas à Lily Evans, mais il ne savait pas s'il serait capable d'écrire mieux. Si l'inspiration ne lui venait pas, il pouvait toujours lui présenter ça lorsqu'il la reverrait et qu'elle aurait trois minutes de libre à lui accorder. Ou bien tandis qu'ils marcheraient dans les couloirs vers leur prochain patient. Après tout, ils étaient devenus multitâches, depuis tout ce temps…

- Alors, Stevenson, toujours dans ton coin ? se moqua un autre étudiant.

- O'Mar, quel plaisir de te croiser, soupira Johnny. C'était vraiment agréable de parler avec toi, mais, maintenant, il faudrait que tu partes, j'ai du travail.

L'autre étudiant éclata de rire.

- Du travail ? Ce paquet de feuilles, ce n'est tout de même pas un dossier ? Parce que, sinon, c'est clair qu'Evans ne mérite certainement pas son statut de meilleure Guérisseuse de l'année !

- Ce n'est pas…, commença Johnny en rassemblant ses feuilles, trop tard.

O'Mar s'en était emparé, et les lisait avec dédain. Avant de changer de tête.

- C'est un… article ? souffla-t-il.

- Oui.

- Tu vas écrire ton propre article ? Et être publié ?

- Oui, répéta Johnny.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Le cas que tu as refusé, il y a trois mois, dit simplement Johnny. Parce que tu avais peur que ça fasse tâche sur ton dossier… moi, en attendant, j'ai trouvé comment adapter une potion de guérison à chaque patient, en prélevant une simple goutte de son sang. Et j'écris un article là-dessus. Dommage pour toi…

Ravi d'avoir pu avoir une victoire sur l'étudiant qui, depuis des années, le rabaissait, Johnny se leva et lui arracha ses feuilles des mains.

- Sait-on jamais, peut-être qu'un jour, toi aussi tu écriras un article… sur la dangerosité de travailler avec des patients qui ont subi un sortilège de Confusion, se moqua le noir.

Il était de notoriété publique qu'O'Mar ne se mouillait jamais dans ses cas, et que, lorsque c'était le cas, il faisait toujours en sorte de reporter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre. Son supérieur, le patient qui ne lui avait pas donné tous les renseignements… et le pire, c'est que ça fonctionnait. Il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes.

Johnny, en s'éloignant, ne perçut pas le regard plus que songeur que posait sur lui son camarade et ennemi.

Un regard jaloux… et calculateur.

0o0o0o0

- Bon…

Elle soupira. Normalement, elle aurait dû avoir toute la soirée et la journée du lendemain de repos mais, suite à l'intervention de Church, elle devait revenir travailler à vingt heures. Ce qui était parfait, puisque ce soir était l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de sa meilleure amie, organisée ce jour justement parce qu'elle avait tout fait pour se libérer. Elle avait bien envie d'aller casser la figure de Church, là, tout de suite.

Ce qu'elle ne ferait pas, parce que, malgré son sale caractère, elle avait un peu de retenue. Pour le moment.

- On se revoit dans quelques heures, alors, grimaça-t-elle à Andy.

Ce dernier s'esclaffa.

- Je pense que c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi peu enthousiaste à l'idée de me revoir ! se moqua-t-il.

Elle lui frappa gentiment l'épaule, avant de sortir de la pièce réservée aux Guérisseurs. Elle était presque à la sortie quand elle entendit une voix l'appeler.

- Dr Evans !

Malgré elle, elle se sentit frissonner. C'était la voix du directeur de l'hôpital, et elle ne l'appréciait vraiment pas. Quelque chose en lui la dérangeait. Son regard trop poussé, ses manières, ses airs doucereux, sa fausse gentillesse.

- Vous n'oubliez pas que vous travaillez ce soir, à nouveau ?

Elle se tendit. Ce ton gentil mais accusateur.

- Bien sûr que non, monsieur Rainbow.

- Tant mieux ! s'exclama-t-il avec une fausse joie. Tant mieux ! Oh, il faudrait que l'on prenne le temps de parler d'Ethan Wayne. Il est ici depuis très longtemps, et…

- Monsieur, tant qu'il n'est pas soigné… cela prend du temps, je sais…

- On parle en années, Dr Evans. Ce n'est pas dans notre politique de garder aussi longtemps des patients.

- Au quatrième étage, il y a…

- Ils sont atteints de pathologies dues à la magie, tandis que le jeune Wayne…

- Je sais bien, mais s'il repart chez lui, il mourra.

- Certes, reconnut-il sans se formaliser de son ton sec. Mais c'est la loi de la nature, enfin !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il tourna les talons, tandis qu'elle serrait les poings. La loi de la nature, vraiment ? Et quelle loi l'avait fichu à son poste, lui ?

Ethan Wayne, cela faisait six ans déjà qu'elle se battait pour lui, pour qu'il reste à l'hôpital, pour qu'on le soigne, pour qu'on prenne le temps de se pencher sur son cas. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, et à présent qu'il commençait à aller mieux, elle n'allait certainement pas le laisser tomber !

C'est là qu'elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Fabian Loyd lors de sa visite. Un centre de soins pour les maladies qui étaient plus Moldues que sorcières.

Si seulement, se dit-elle en soupirant. Si seulement elle partait d'ici…

Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autres alternatives, pour le moment, Fabian Loyd ne lui ayant rien proposé de concret. Elle n'allait pas quitter son poste pour un simple différend avec son supérieur, surtout si elle n'avait rien pour rebondir ensuite. Faire ce qu'on aime c'est bien, mais encore faut-il avoir les moyens de le faire !

Et actuellement, si elle quittait son poste, elle ne les aurait pas.

En plus, elle répugnait à laisser tomber ses patients, toutes ces personnes qui s'étaient retrouvées à être soignées par elle parce que différentes, parce que ce n'était pas seulement des problèmes magiques qui les amenaient ici.

De toute façon, elle ne voulait pas partir. La question ne se posait pas. Elle était bien, ici. Tant que rien ne dérapait, et il n'y avait pas de raison que cela dérape. Ses collègues, bien que peu amicaux, la respectaient tout de même un minimum. Elle n'avait pas l'intention que les choses dérapent.

Et puis, elle n'avait pas à songer à ce genre de choses, à présent qu'elle était pour quelques heures loin de l'hôpital. Là, elle devait aller profiter de la soirée avec ses amies, et oublier l'hôpital.

Elle en salivait d'avance.

0o0o0o0

Les joueurs de Quidditch de l'équipe d'Angleterre riaient bruyamment dans les vestiaires, et même ceux qui étaient peu enclins à la diminution du nombre d'entraînements appréciaient la pause qui leur était accordée.

- J'avais oublié le plaisir que c'était de jouer uniquement pour le plaisir de voler, et non pas pour l'enjeu qu'il y a derrière ! s'exclama Lucy.

- Laisser traîner le Vif d'Or, prendre tout son temps pour le repérer… ça, c'est le pied !

Aussitôt, le silence se fit dans le vestiaire.

- James Potter vient de dire qu'il était _content _de ne pas avoir à se dépêcher pour attraper le Vif d'Or…, murmura finalement Ryan.

- Et je crois qu'en plus, il n'a pas dépassé ses limites durant l'entraînement, renchérit Glen.

Un léger silence se fit, puis ce fut Dan, qui sortait de son bureau, qui enfonça le clou.

- Je crois même l'avoir vu _ralentir_ par moment… Vraiment, on avait tous besoin de vacances ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.

Toute l'équipe éclata de rire, et même James, qui n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude de se laisser aller à autant de familiarité avec ses coéquipiers, finit par se joindre à l'allégresse générale. Et, étrangement, bien qu'il doute jamais participer à un rire collectif une fois encore, il trouva que cela était agréable.

- Dis, au fait, ta main, ça va ?

Tous les joueurs reprirent leur sérieux, et regardèrent James qui haussa les épaules.

- Ouais, c'est bon. Un peu sensible, mais ça va passer. J'ai eu bien pire !

Lors de l'entraînement, qui n'en avait pas vraiment été un, James avait reçu un cognard mal envoyé, à cause d'une minute d'inattention. Sur le coup, il avait eu un peu mal mais, à présent, il ne sentait que de l'engourdissement. Il avait l'habitude des cognards, et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait appris à ne plus les sentir. Après l'engourdissement, sa main devrait enfler un peu et, ensuite, ça reviendrait comme d'habitude. Rien de spécial à signaler, en somme.

- C'est vrai qu'avec tous les cognards qu'il a pu recevoir, celui-ci a dû lui paraître aussi délicat qu'une plume ! se moqua Lucy. Bon. On va peut-être y aller, non ? Pas de discours de veille de match ou autre… Mon copain ne va pas en revenir que je rentre aussi tôt ! rit-elle.

Tous commencèrent à se lever, mais Dan les interrompit.

- Euh…

Il se racla la gorge, attirant à nouveau l'attention sur lui.

- En fait, je me disais qu'on pourrait aller boire un verre, pour fêter la fin de la saison, tout ça… enfin, si vous êtes partants, évidemment.

Surpris, les joueurs ne répondirent pas tout de suite. Ce fut Ryan le premier à se ressaisir.

- Ben… pourquoi pas ! Après tout, on ne rentre jamais tôt, alors autant ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes !

Tous les joueurs finirent par hocher de la tête, y compris James. Si cela devenait trop ennuyeux, il lui suffirait d'envoyer un Patronus à Remus, Sirius et Peter pour les ajouter à la troupe, et la soirée serait tout à coup beaucoup plus agréable.

Il rassembla ses affaires, aux côtés de Glen, qui retenait un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ? finit par demander James.

Il n'avait pas envie de se mêler des affaires de son coéquipier. Chacun à sa place. Mais la curiosité était plus forte que tout.

- C'est étrange que Dan veuille qu'on aille boire un verre tous ensemble pour fêter la fin de la saison, tu ne trouves pas ? C'est bien la première fois qu'il le fait…, commenta joyeusement Glen.

James fronça les sourcils.

- Ouais, c'est vrai que ça peut paraître étrange mais, en même temps, on a fait une bonne saison… et puis, Dan, il apprécie énormément tout ce qui est esprit d'équipe.

Le brun à lunettes termina sa phrase en soupirant. Il venait de voir le sourire qui éclairait le visage de Glen. Celui-ci savait quelque chose que James, de toute évidence, ignorait.

- C'est quoi, la véritable raison pour cette virée dans Londres ? demanda directement James.

Il n'aimait pas les devinettes, et encore moins attendre pour savoir une chose qui ne méritait pas qu'on en fasse toute une histoire. Aussi, le fait que Glen prenne autant de temps pour répondre l'exaspérait. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'un esprit de franche camaraderie s'instaure dans les vestiaires. Lui, il avait sa vie en dehors du Quidditch, ses quelques amis, les filles qu'il ramenait d'une soirée, et puis voilà. Il ne voulait rien de plus. Il ne voulait pas apparaître dans la Gazette du Sorcier aux côtés des autres joueurs de l'équipe en dehors des matchs et des sorties officielles. Il voulait montrer à tous qu'il avait une vie différente en dehors du Quidditch, et qu'il pouvait très bien passer de très bons moments sans les autres joueurs. Il l'avait fait avant d'intégrer l'équipe d'Angleterre, il n'y avait pas de raison que cela change ensuite. Chacun dans sa petite bulle, et puis voilà.

Déjà qu'ils devaient tous partager une maison lors de la saison… maison que James et les autres joueurs gardaient volontiers en dehors de la saison aussi, vu sa taille.

- Bon, alors, c'est quoi la véritable raison ? s'impatienta James.

Glen eut un sourire amusé. Il n'avait pas perçu le ton agacé de James, et estimait surement que ce dernier était impatient et curieux.

- Il se trouve que sa future femme est avec des amies en ville, actuellement, et son enterrement de vie de jeune fille a dû commencer depuis peu. À mon avis, il veut s'assurer que le début n'est pas déjà en train de tourner à la catastrophe… Comme c'est sa sœur qui l'a organisé, il doit un peu craindre que ça ne dégénère, rit Glen.

- Ah ? Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il a laissé la maison à sa sœur pour qu'elle y organise des soirées, ça n'était pas une déchetterie qu'on retrouvait en rentrant, se rappela James en haussant le sourcil.

À présent qu'il y songeait, il n'avait jamais même vu une seule fois la sœur de Dan et ses amies. De toute évidence, la sœur ne voulait pas profiter outre-mesure du fait que son frère soit capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, et elle n'avait jamais « oublié » l'heure pour permettre à ses amies de rencontrer le célèbre Dan Moore.

- Oh, ça, pour être rangé, c'est rangé ! confirma Glen en hochant frénétiquement la tête. Mais d'après ce que Dan a laissé échapper une fois…

James comprit que lorsqu'il disparaissait rapidement, lors des grandes après-midi et soirées que faisaient parfois les autres joueurs de l'équipe, il ratait des conversations comme celles où Dan parlait de sa sœur.

- Elle n'est pas du genre à avoir des idées innocentes, et ses autres amies n'ont plus ! Elles sont plutôt loufoques, même. Pas complètement folles, mais assez déjantées.

- Ça pourrait être marrant, dit James dans un sourire.

Il imaginait déjà ce que cela pourrait donner le jour du mariage. Ce serait certainement très amusant, il n'en doutait pas un instant. Des filles qui pleureraient lorsque les mariés s'embrasseraient, des filles qui voudront oublier leur larmes ensuite… Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

- Et c'est pour cela que Dan veut qu'on aille en ville ? Pour vérifier que sa sœur et ses amies ont préparé un enterrement de vie de jeune fille qui ne l'inquiète pas trop ?

Glen hocha la tête. James était stupéfait.

Une copine qui s'amuse. Mais que demander de plus ?

- Mais toi, tu ne comprendras jamais ça, James, intervint malicieusement Lucy en surgissant derrière lui.

Il n'était pas spécialement machiste, mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait eu du mal à envisager qu'une femme intègre l'équipe nationale. Son avis sur les femmes était le même depuis ses années lycée. Trop précieuses. Et puis, Lucy lui avait montré qu'elle n'était pas précieuse, loin de là, alors il avait fini par la considérer comme n'importe quel autre joueur. Elle était douée sur un balai, elle ne ratait presque jamais le Souaffle, bref, elle n'avait rien à envier aux autres, et, pour cela, il en était même venu à la respecter. Il n'avait pas une grande considération des femmes, en général, il n'en avait pas rencontré qui méritait sa considération, selon Remus. Mais il savait que, parfois, elles avaient à se battre plus que d'autre. Sa mère en était l'exemple parfait. Quelques fois, d'autres femmes lui avaient prouvé qu'elles avaient autre chose à faire que de rire à chaque plaisanterie, à s'occuper de son apparence. Mais lui avait toujours rencontré la même sorte de femmes, au point de les cataloguer dans une seule catégorie dès qu'il les rencontrait.

Il avait souvent été surpris que Lucy ne se sente pas gênée au milieu de six garçons, dans la grande maison qui leur était réservée. Même si les contacts étaient rares, il y en avait. Et puis, une nuit, il s'était levé, et avait fait un tour pour se calmer. Une grosse chaleur, une drôle de sensation, un ensemble de choses l'avait maintenu éveillé. Il était arrivé au bord de la piscine, et Lucy s'y trouvait aussi. Ils en avaient profité pour parler, et là, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle était une des seules fille de sa famille, hormis sa mère et une cousine éloignée. Plusieurs de ses tantes, âgées, étaient décédées, et elle n'avait que des cousins… et quatre frères. « Alors, tu comprends, les mecs, c'est un peu une seconde nature chez moi. Je crois que je suis plus mec que fille, finalement ! ».

Toutefois, elle restait une femme. Qui appréciait, de temps à autre, la solitude de la lecture plus que ne l'appréciaient en général les hommes, qui était plus délicate dans ses gestes en dehors du terrain. Et qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à écouter les conversations des autres.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais quoi ? rétorqua James.

Il appréciait la compagnie de Lucy, de temps à autre, mais il n'avait pas envie d'être plus proche avec elle qu'avec les autres joueurs sous le seul prétexte qu'elle était une femme. Non, au contraire. Pas de rapprochements plus que nécessaires.

- Oh, tu sais bien, continua-t-elle malicieusement en réajustant son haut.

Ça aussi, c'était étonnant. Se changer devant six garçons ne la gênait pas plus que cela. D'ailleurs, eux non plus n'étaient pas dérangés. Un peu, au début puis, après, ils avaient appris à détourner pudiquement les yeux. Comme elle l'avait si bien dit « On doit se faire une entière confiance sur le terrain. On doit se connaître par cœur. Autant qu'on ne perde pas de temps et qu'on discute dans les vestiaires aussi. Et puis, si vous n'êtes pas capables de vous changer dans la même pièce que moi, je dois reconnaître que cela me fait un peu peur… Vous ne seriez pas aussi pudiques que ça, les mecs, si ? »

Un peu bizarre la fille, parfois, quand même. Surtout quand on songeait aux mentalités encore existantes dans le monde sorcier. Mais pour l'équipe, Lucy n'était pas une fille, loin de là. Elle était une joueuse, point final. C'était certainement pour cela qu'ils ne se sentaient pas gênés de sa présence dans les vestiaires. Dans leur maison, par contre, c'était tout à fait différent. Chacun était dans sa chambre, on ne laissait pas la familiarité prendre le dessus comme ça.

- Non, je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il agacé tout en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- T'es de mauvaise humeur… pour ne pas changer, continua-t-elle. Enfin, James. Dan est amoureux de sa future femme, comme jamais on n'a vu personne dans ce vestiaire être amoureux. Alors, évidemment, il veut vérifier que tout se passe bien pour son enterrement de vie de jeune fille, parce qu'il a peur que quelque chose dérape, parce qu'il est raide dingue amoureux d'elle ! Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose alors qu'elle célèbre leur union future, il s'en voudrait éternellement, tu comprends ?

James haussa un sourcil. De toute évidence, non, il ne comprenait pas.

Lucy rit doucement, tout en secouant la tête.

- C'est bien ce que je disais. T'as jamais été amoureux, alors tu ne peux pas comprendre !

- On ne peut pas s'inquiéter pour si peu, intervint alors Glen.

- Toi non plus, t'as jamais été amoureux alors, forcément, tu ne comprends pas non plus, rétorqua Lucy. L'amour, c'est avoir toujours peur pour l'autre, qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Entre autres, évidemment, mais c'est en partie cela.

- Ouais, eh bien, rien que pour cette partie, je préfère éviter l'amour pour le reste de mes jours ! s'esclaffa James. Pas toi, Glen ?

Le batteur acquiesça vigoureusement.

- Pff, les snoba Lucy. Vous me faites rire, tous les deux. Comme si ça se commandait, ce genre de trucs…

- Ah ça, je sais bien que ça ne se commande pas ! répliqua James. Sirius est amoureux. _Lui !_ Sirius Black. Vous vous rappelez de lui ? demanda-t-il à son auditoire, composé de Lucy et de Glen.

Ils étaient les derniers dans les vestiaires, et commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par les quatre autres joueurs sur le fait qu'ils trainaient trop.

Glen et Lucy hochèrent la tête.

- Une catastrophe, prédit James. Ce type, être amoureux ? J'ai peur, franchement. Il n'a pas idée de ce qui l'attend. Je me rappelle de mes parents, quand je vivais chez eux… Beurk.

Tandis que Glen hochait la tête, partageant les mêmes souvenirs que James concernant les parents qui s'aimaient trop aux yeux de leurs enfants, Lucy secoua tranquillement la tête.

- C'est typique, chez les gars comme vous, dit-elle d'un ton tranquille. Vous avez toujours pu avoir toutes les filles que vous voulez.

- Ah non, pas toutes, corrigea Glen.

- OK, une ou deux n'ont pas fondu à un simple regard. Mais, les gars, soyons honnêtes ! Vous êtes ici parce que vous êtes les meilleurs joueurs du pays, et c'était déjà le cas lorsque vous étiez à l'école. Toutes les filles aiment le Quidditch. Qui plus est, vous n'êtes pas désagréables à regarder, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tous les joueurs. Si on regarde attentivement le gardien des Estoniens, franchement, il n'y a pas de quoi tomber à la renverse, grimaça-t-elle. J'imagine que vous pouvez être drôles, aussi et, surtout, de sacrés baratineurs. Alors, bien sûr que vous n'avez jamais cherché à savoir ce que c'est que l'amour ! Mais c'est triste. Moi, je trouve que, pour vous, c'est triste ça. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est.

- Tu n'as qu'à nous le décrire, proposa Glen en souriant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel tandis que James rit en voyant à quel point le batteur se moquait de tout le petit discours que venait de leur servir Lucy.

- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je tente de vous parler et de vous raisonner, grommela-t-elle. Entre un attrapeur imbus de lui-même et un gorille sur pattes…

Les deux garçons cessèrent aussitôt de rire. Les insultes, parues dans un journal à scandale et pour la gent féminine principalement, avaient d'abord surprises, avant de faire rire d'un rire jaune les joueurs visés par la journaliste.

- On se dépêche ? demanda innocemment Lucy en se retournant vers eux.

- Je l'avais dit, à Dan, que c'était une mauvaise idée que de recruter une femme dans l'équipe, grommela Glen à l'oreille de James.

Ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire, n'eut aucune réaction. Déjà, il se détachait du semblant d'esprit de camaraderie qu'il venait de partager avec les deux autres joueurs. Il n'en voulait pas.

0o0o0o0

- C'est quand même cruel, dit faiblement Julia Ex.

Les quatre filles attablées jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil dans la rue, avant de sourire faiblement.

- Ce qui est cruel, à mes yeux, c'est de s'appeler « Ex ». Genre, quand tu viens de te faire larguer, ça ne choque personne, puisque c'est ton nom de famille !

Cette fois, trois des filles éclatèrent franchement de rire tandis que la quatrième se renfrognait tout en rabattant une mèche rose, perdue au milieu de ses cheveux blonds, derrière son oreille.

- C'est toujours mieux que d'être la petite sœur du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre et de profiter de son nom de famille pour avoir les meilleures tables, Pearl, rétorqua Julia.

Pearl Moore, qui détestait son prénom et qu'on l'emploie, lui tira puérilement la langue avant de croiser ses bras derrière sa nuque, l'air suffisant.

- En attendant, tu étais bien contente de ton repas, la dernière fois…, glissa-t-elle malicieusement.

- Vous êtes allées manger où ? s'enquit la troisième personne.

Harmony Bloom, aux cheveux noirs de jais coupés courts et aux yeux marrons pétillants semblaient toujours sur le point de rire.

- « À la croisée des baguettes », répondit la quatrième fille. C'est Jason qui me l'a dit, dit-elle en haussant les épaules alors que ses trois amies la fixaient avec surprise.

Lily voyait tellement peu ses amies, à cause de ses horaires changeants et du fait que chacune d'entre elles avait à présent sa propre vie qu'elle n'avait même plus le temps de leur dire qu'elle savait qu'elles étaient allées à tel ou tel endroit grâce à une connaissance en commun.

- Tiens, au fait, c'est vrai que tu t'es disputée avec Emily, là-bas, non ? s'enquit Harmony.

Harmony était la fille que connaissait le moins Lily, dans la bande. Elle avait été en cours avec Pearl et Ambre, la future mariée, et les connaissait ainsi depuis ses onze ans. Julia avait rencontré Pearl lors de leurs études, et du fait que Pearl était la sœur de Dan et que Ambre et lui n'avaient pas tardé à sortir ensemble, elle s'était aussi liée d'amitié avec Ambre. Harmony, elle, avait rencontré Ambre sur son lieu de travail, et elle n'avait pas tardé à rejoindre leur cercle d'amis. Mais Lily avait alors terminé ses études, et, entre les heures qu'elle devait forcément faire à l'hôpital et celles où elle était appelée en urgence parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de Guérisseurs sur place, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire amplement connaissance avec elle. Toutefois, elle les avait vu assez souvent pour que cela ne soit pas gênant lors de sorties de ce genre.

- Ouais, je me suis effectivement disputée avec elle en plein restaurant, soupira Lily. Arf, comme toujours. On n'est pas d'accord sur quelque chose, et moi, avec ma grande bouche…

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'envoyer sur les roses, compléta Pearl avec un sourire compatissant. Cela dit, ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais te pousser vers elle pour que vous vous réconciliez, hein. Je n'ai jamais digéré la façon dont elle a traité le cas « Craig », grimaça-t-elle.

Lily haussa les épaules, avant de se tourner vers Harmony, qui avait à nouveau reporté son attention sur la rue.

- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Emily au point de l'appeler par son prénom, dit-elle avec surprise.

Ce fut au tour de Harmony de hausser les épaules.

- En fait, je ne la connais pas vraiment… Comme la majorité d'entre nous à la sortie des cours, elle s'est tournée vers une carrière au Ministère, et elle, au bout de deux ans, elle est partie dans les filières pour les entreprises privées d'administration, tandis que nous trois, on continuait les cours pour travailler au Ministère. Je l'ai ensuite croisée, une fois ou deux, à des soirées, mais c'est tout. Fin de l'histoire. Je ne crois pas lui avoir parlé une seule fois après nos deux ans de cours ensemble. Elle était un peu trop branchée Quidditch, à mon goût.

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir un moment avant de sourire, amusée.

- Elle a toujours un trombinoscope des joueurs de l'équipe d'Angleterre sur elle ? demanda-t-elle.

Lily éclata de rire avant de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Merlin. Elle ne changera donc jamais.

- Non, confirma Lily. Et, euh… On devrait peut-être aller chercher Ambre à présent, non ? Je veux dire, cela fait déjà une demi-heure qu'elle est dans la rue… On l'a peut-être assez fait attendre. Non ?

- J'sais pas, avoua Harmony avec malice.

- Après tout, c'est elle qui a demandé à ce qu'on la surprenne pour son enterrement de vie de jeune fille, lui rappela Julia.

- Qu'elle ne voulait pas de déguisement sexy, ou autre…

- Ni qu'on la force à vendre ou demander des trucs un peu trop… choquants, pour des sorciers, rappela Lily.

- Alors bon…

- Enfin… On lui demande quand même de faire la quête pour la liberté des Elfes, pour la réinsertion des dragons au Royaume-Uni et pour la recherche des Nargoles, rappela Pearl avec toutefois un sourire aux lèvres.

- Arf. Ça pourrait être pire, dédramatisa Harmony.

- Elle porte une robe rose fluo, à paillettes, des chaussures de plage, son chapeau est en forme de lapin, de couleur bleu, et elle a un maquillage qui fait peur, quand même, grimaça Pearl.

- Ça pourrait être pire ! la rassura Julia.

- On est en heure de pointe, quand tous les sorciers ultra conservateurs sont de sortie, ainsi que les journalistes, dit une dernière fois Pearl.

Silence.

- C'est vrai que vu comme ça…

- Oh merde, interrompit Lily entre ses dents. Pearl, t'avais raison, ton frère se ramène. Je doute qu'il apprécie beaucoup de voir sa future femme dans cette tenue, pas vrai ?

- T'as raison. Les filles, on remballe, avertit Pearl. Dépêchez-vous ! Et nous, on va retenir mon frère. Lily, tu pars devant, il a toujours plus confiance en toi.

La rousse hocha la tête, et se leva tranquillement.

0o0o0o0

James, à la fin de la file, se disait qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'ils trouvent la future femme de Dan. Déjà, parce qu'il faisait froid, ensuite, parce que plusieurs personnes avaient commencé à les reconnaître, et les pointaient du doigt. Or, en général, ils préféraient éviter les rassemblements de population sans que cela n'ait été ordonné par leur entraîneur.

Et puis, alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, la troupe, dont Dan était à la tête, s'arrêta. Il voulut jeter un coup d'œil quand une voix qu'il commençait à trouver familière s'éleva.

- Dan, Dan, Dan… Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée de te trouver là ?

- Aaaah, Lily, tu me connais trop bien…

- Comme tu dis. Et je sais aussi ce que tu as en tête. Sache que c'est hors de questions, tu ne vas pas voir ce qu'on a organisé pour ta future femme. Tu ne devrais pas être en train de taper dans la ba-balle, un truc du genre, avec ton équipe ?

- Mon équipe, comme tu le vois, est là…

James se déplaça légèrement, en même temps que le reste de l'équipe le faisait, pour que la jeune femme les voit tous.

- Ah ? Vous êtes seulement sept ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Dan éclata de rire.

- As-tu la moindre idée de comment on joue au Quidditch, Lily ?

- Le seul truc que je sais, c'est que ça remplit ton coffre à Gringotts, depuis le jour où on est allé ensemble à la banque, rit-elle. Plus sérieusement, Dan, tu…

Elle s'interrompit, vrillant son regard dans celui de Lucy.

- Mais… le Quidditch est un sport mixte ? s'étonna-t-elle franchement.

Dan se tourna vers son équipe.

- Lily ne connait _strictement_ rien au Quidditch. Tout ce qui y a trait reste imperméable à son cerveau. Tu as mis, quoi, quatre mois à te rappeler que j'étais devenu capitaine ? demanda-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers elle.

- Je crois que ça s'approchait plus de l'année, dit-elle malicieusement. Tu me connais, moi, ce genre de détails…

- Dis, tu ne serais pas en train de parler Quidditch pour m'empêcher d'aller voir ce que vous avez réservé à Ambre ?

Elle fit mine de s'offusquer, la main sur le cœur.

- Moi ? Avoir recours à ce genre de stratagème puéril et totalement rabaissant pour ton intelligence en songeant que tu puisses t'y laisser prendre ? Oui, avoua-t-elle tout à trac. Mais, Dan, si tu es là, on s'amuse beaucoup moins. Et puis, de toute façon, on allait partir.

- Donc, je peux aller la voir ?

- Hum…

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir.

- Non, dit-elle malicieusement, les filles n'ont pas dû tout remballer, encore.

- Eh, Dan, c'est mal de venir espionner sa future femme avant le mariage, reprit quelqu'un qui arrivait derrière Lily.

Celle-ci ressemblait étonnamment à Dan, et James sut immédiatement que c'était sa petite sœur. Il ne l'aurait pas reconnu dans la rue, et pourtant, il l'avait déjà vu lors de repas.

Il n'aurait pas cru que la rousse, Lily donc, connaissait aussi bien tout ce monde, vu comme elle semblait réfractaire au Quidditch. Comment pouvait-on détester ce sport tout en côtoyant le capitaine de l'équipe de son pays ? Cela lui semblait improbable.

Et puis, comme toujours lorsqu'il était de sortie, il ne se préoccupa plus de la conversation, mais plus du physique.

La rousse avait un petit côté sauvage. Pas parce qu'elle avait été mal éduquée, ou comme un garçon sauvage, non, plus comme si elle avait l'habitude de se cacher derrière une forteresse pour se protéger. De quoi, il se le demandait bien.

La sœur de Dan avait les cheveux châtains, comme lui, et elle était mignonne. Seulement, c'était la sœur de Dan. C'était un _léger_ problème. C'était le fruit défendu, et il n'y toucherait certainement pas. Pourtant, elle semblait amusante.

Aussi, son attention se reporta sur la rousse. Qui reprenait justement la parole.

- Dan, tu oses me faire croire que tu veux simplement aller boire un verre avec tes amis du Quidditch ?

- Mes coéquipiers, Lily, et oui, je veux te faire croire cela.

- Et, comme par hasard, alors que vous avez dû croiser des dizaines de pubs sur la route, tu atterris dans la même rue que nous ?

- Eh bien, peut-être que le hasard n'est pas entièrement à blâmer là-dedans, mais…

Il fut interrompu.

- Pearl, tu as raison. Ton frère est vraiment énervant, lorsqu'il s'y met. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas nous laisser tranquille ? Comme si nous ne pouvions pas garder sa chère et tendre en sécurité !

- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? La dernière fois…

- Ambre avait trop bu ? La belle affaire, nous aussi, grommela Pearl. Et puis, tu peux parler niveau alcool.

- Rassure-toi, intervint Lily pour calmer la dispute imminente entre frères et sœurs. Il n'y aura pas d'alcool en quantité. Enfin, je crois, reprit-elle songeusement. Je n'y serais plus. Mais, en principe, simplement des massages. Pour qu'elle se détende, ce genre de choses... Tu n'imagines pas le stress que cela peut être de préparer un mariage ! Les massages, c'est banal et efficace.

- Surtout quand ils sont faits par de beaux garçons, renchérit sa sœur.

- De _simples massages_, reprit Lily en fusillant du regard Pearl.

Puis, semblant considérer la conversation comme terminée, elle se tourna vers Lucy.

- Vous ne voudriez pas me remplacer ? Moi, je dois y aller, mais vous avez peut-être envie de changer d'air. Assez des hormones masculines… Non ?

Surprenant toute l'équipe, Lucy hocha la tête.

- Je ne vais pas refuser un massage. Pour une fois que je peux me laisser aller à ma féminité…, dit-elle simplement.

- Et voilà ! Les filles se plaignaient que je doive les…

Elle se tut, semblant repérer James. Elle eut un sourire amusé.

- J'attends toujours des excuses pour mon nez, dit-elle malicieusement.

- Il faudrait peut-être apprendre à ne pas traîner derrière les stades, rétorqua James sèchement.

Il ne répondait que rarement sèchement aux femmes, mais le fait qu'elle exige des excuses l'exaspérait. Elle perdit son air amusé.

- Très bien… je vois…

Son regard descendit sur la main du garçon.

- Et, si je peux me permettre un conseil, vous devriez soigner cela avant que cela ne devienne vilain. Je m'y connais un peu, c'est mon métier, et…

Il fut énervé, une fois de plus, par cette fille qui osait lui donner des conseils.

- Je n'ai pas besoin des conseils d'une infirmière de pacotille qui se prend pour plus qu'elle n'est.

Abasourdie, elle papillonna des yeux un instant, avant de se secouer et de poser une main sur le bras de Dan, qui paraissait sur le point de prendre la parole.

- Laisse, ce n'est rien.

Puis, secouant ses cheveux avec rage, elle tourna les talons.

- En attendant, l'infirmière de pacotille a du travail, au contraire de certains, donc elle va y aller…

Elle disparut rapidement, dans un crac sonore, comme si la réplique de James avait fait mouche. Les six membres restant de l'équipe, avant même d'avoir pu faire un seul mouvement, remarquèrent que Lucy s'éloignait déjà avec Pearl, discutant allégrement.

Dan, amusé et un peu contrarié, se tourna vers James.

- J'espère sincèrement pour toi que tu n'auras jamais à aller à Ste Mangouste… et c'est quoi cette histoire de nez ?

* * *

_Juste, avant de faire un commentaire plus général. La description physique de Lily par James n'a absolument pas pour but de dire "WAAAAAAAAAAAH, CA Y EST, IL EST AMOUREUX !" (Faut plus que j'écrive des commentaires à 01h30 du matin, moi). C'est juste histoire de montrer comment elle peut être perçue par des personnes qui ne la connaissent pas :)._

_(J'ai relu vite fait, mais je me connais, il reste certainement des fautes...)_

_SINON._

_Merci pour vos reviews, bla, bla, bla._

_Merci, en aparté, à **DelfineNotPadfoot **__qui prend le temps de corriger les fautes que je laisse à chaque fois, malgré mes relectures (parfois nombreuses, pourtant...), alors que je sais de source sure qu'elle est très occupée (à traduire. Là, au lieu de lire cette phrase... VA TRADUIRE.)_

_(J'arrête d'écrire des notes en pleine nuit, c'est promis juré.)_

_Enfin, voilà quoi... Merci à tous ceux qui follow, à ceux qui mettent en favori, à ceux qui laissent des reviews. Vous êtes gentils, vous êtes choux, vous êtes géniaux. Je vous dis à mercredi prochain, avec un petit aperçu de ce qui s'y produira dans la phrase qui suit !_

_Dans le prochain chapitre... Hum, James va regretter **(oui, oui, c'est possible)** certaines paroles, Lily va regretter certaines de ses amitiés **(sans pour autant hurler, ça aussi c'est possible)**, et de nouveaux personnages apparaissent **(brièvement avant de grave squatter l'histoire)** !_


	5. La violence ne résout rien

**Chapitre 4  
La violence ne résout rien.**

* * *

Quelqu'un lui en voulait. Merlin, si c'était une puissance sorcière. Dieu, si c'était une puissance Moldue. Mais, de toute évidence, quelqu'un lui en voulait. Alors qu'elle aurait dû « simplement » travailler vingt-quatre heures d'affilée après son après-midi passé en compagnie de ses amies sur le Chemin de Traverse, où elle avait eu le plaisir de rencontrer l'équipe de Quidditch – juste avant que les journalistes n'arrivent, elle les avait repérés en train de transplaner au bout du Chemin – elle terminait ses quarante-huit heures. Une horreur.

Une politique assez désagréable pour les Guérisseurs s'était instaurée à Ste Mangouste depuis des années, et personne n'avait rien fait pour la changer. Celle-ci consistait à dire que lorsqu'une urgence arrivait à l'hôpital, et qu'un Guérisseur sur place la prenait en charge, si cette prise en charge dépassait l'horaire prévu initialement pour le Guérisseur, il était dit que l'horaire ayant été entamé, il devait y rester.

L'hôpital travaillait par tranches de huit heures pour les Guérisseurs, six pour les infirmières et quatre pour les étudiants qui, eux, pouvaient choisir de ne pas rester si la tranche horaire suivante avait été entamée. On estimait qu'ils avaient autant à faire chez eux pour préparer leurs examens qu'à l'hôpital pour leurs travaux pratiques.

Lily, suite aux modifications de son emploi du temps, avait dû travailler trois tranches de suite, ce qui ne la dérangeait pas spécialement. Elle l'avait déjà fait, et ce plus d'une fois. Mais, alors qu'elle allait rempiler sa blouse, une urgence était arrivée. Comme celle-ci avait eu lieu en fin d'après-midi, quand la plupart des employés viennent justement de changer de tranches et qu'ils sont auprès de leurs patients habituels, elle s'était retrouvée seule avec un autre collègue au milieu du couloir. Avec résignation, ils avaient accepté leur triste sort.

Son collègue avait eu plus de chance pour la tranche suivante. Elle, qui en avait deux de repos et comptait donc dormir et remplir son frigo, n'avait pas eu la même chance. Ethan Wayne, le patient qu'elle suivait depuis maintenant des années, avait eu une légère rechute. Rien de grave, il s'était avéré en réalité que l'enfant avait voulu repousser ses limites et ne pas dormir autant qu'il aurait dû, décidant d'éviter la sieste. Seulement, vu son état, cela ne lui avait pas réussi. Il n'avait pas fallu plus de trois minutes à Lily pour régler le problème, mais c'était trop tard, une nouvelle tranche horaire avait été entamée. Elle en était alors à plus de trente-six heures de travail. Profitant qu'Andy était là, elle l'avait averti qu'elle avait besoin de dormir. En tout et pour tout, elle avait réussi à dormir cinq heures avant d'être réveillée pour une autre urgence, et ensuite, sa nouvelle tranche horaire avait été entamée. Oh joie.

Mais là, tout allait bien. Elle avait terminé toutes ses tranches, elle en avait une de repos, enfin, deux, mais elle voulait voir son étudiant pour discuter avec lui de son article, et donc revenir au milieu de sa seconde tranche de repos pour travailler là-dessus.

Donc, elle était prête à reposer sa blouse, à partir chez elle et à profiter des douze heures à venir pour dormir et, avec un peu de chance, manger un repas digne de ce nom.

Mais quelqu'un lui en voulait. Quand elle entra dans la pièce des Guérisseurs, des bruits de pas et une respiration essoufflée l'avertirent d'un problème et, malgré que son cerveau lui crie de ne pas se retourner pour ne pas avoir affaire aux problèmes, elle se retourna.

Foutu corps qui n'obéissait pas au cerveau.

- Merlin, dites-moi que c'est une blague, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Je te jure que si je pouvais, je demanderais à quelqu'un d'autre, mais je t'avoue que je te fais confiance plus qu'aux autres, alors du coup…

Elle soupira, remit sa blouse.

- Je te déteste, Dan Moore. J'espère que tu en as conscience.

0o0o0o0

L'équipe avait bien apprécié la première sortie tous ensemble et, étrangement, James aussi. Lui qui était toujours à l'écart avait trouvé en ses coéquipiers des oreilles attentives et des dialogueurs agréables à écouter, malgré tous ses aprioris. Aussi, quand Lucy avait dit qu'elle était déçue de ne pas avoir pu participer à la soirée – bien qu'elle ait adoré le massage, et qu'elle trouve Ambre et ses amies adorables et amusantes, vraiment – l'un des joueurs avait aussitôt proposé à ce qu'ils ressortent, et tous avaient accepté.

James avait simplement demandé à ce qu'il puisse emmener ses trois amis, puisqu'il avait initialement prévu de passer la soirée avec eux. Les joueurs ayant l'habitude de croiser régulièrement Remus, Peter ou Sirius, cela ne posait aucun problème.

La soirée, dans le pub, avait bien commencé. Tous s'amusaient, discutaient sans problème, l'ambiance était sympathique.

C'était Ryan, au bout d'un moment, qui avait avisé les Estoniens. Le match avait eu lieu deux semaines auparavant, et les voir encore au Royaume-Uni était étrange. C'est pour cela que Dan, dans l'espoir de faire plus ample connaissance, était allé les voir et leur avait proposé de se joindre à eux.

Si, au début, les conversations avaient été un peu tendues, elles avaient peu à peu repris leur fluidité habituelle. Personne n'avait remarqué qu'un batteur, que Glen avait envoyé au sol lors de leur rencontre, les fixait d'un air mauvais.

Les boissons passaient et repassaient, et ils auraient dû se douter qu'à un moment, ça se finirait mal, pourtant, ils ne se méfièrent pas.

- Non, je n'ai pas emmené ma copine, riait Sirius. J'ai encore besoin de ma liberté même si, c'est vrai, on passe pas mal de temps ensemble, au grand désespoir de Peter et Remus, qui se retrouvent seuls chez Peter chaque soir, sans moi pour les embêter, sourit-il. Mais, eh, pour une fois que c'est moi le plus raisonnable !

Tous allaient rire, quand un cri les alerta.

- Lâche-la !

Ils se retournèrent tous vers le bruit et, en un rien de temps, analysèrent la situation.

Au bar, entre Glen et le batteur Estonien, était accoudée une jeune femme. Si, au début, la situation avait été plaisante, elle commençait à présent à se sentir mal à l'aise, entre les deux colosses qui, de toute évidence, se la disputaient.

- Elle n'est pas à toi, rétorqua Glen, de toute évidence saoul.

- Elle n'est pas à toi non plus ! s'exclama l'Estonien. Elle me parlait à moi, d'abord !

Aucun des deux ne réalisa que, lorsqu'ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre pour se faire face, la jeune femme en profita pour disparaître.

- Cette histoire va mal finir…, prédit Dan en se levant.

C'était le cas. Il suffit d'un échange verbal de plus pour que les deux batteurs en viennent aux mains, et peu de temps après, c'était une bagarre générale qui se déclenchait. James se retrouva, comme toute l'équipe, au milieu de la mêlée. Il reçut un coup de poing à l'arcade, et une violente douleur le traversa, à tel point qu'il ne prit pas garde à son poing droit, qui se retrouva aussitôt entre les mains du batteur Estonien, qui le tordit violemment. Il entendit distinctement le crac que produisit son os lorsqu'il se brisa, et se maudit intérieurement.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait voulu continuer à avoir de bonnes relations avec son équipe, déjà ?

0o0o0o0

Il allait tuer Dan Moore. Celui-ci avait insisté pour que _toute _l'équipe aille à Ste Mangouste, et lui aussi se retrouvait donc cloîtré dans une pièce avec une minuscule fenêtre qui ne dispensait aucune lumière, vu l'heure tardive. Tout ça sous prétexte qu'il ne voulait aucun blessé grave et qu'il estimait nécessaire que toute son équipe soit immédiatement vue par un Guérisseur. Apparemment, il avait des relations à l'hôpital, et il allait en profiter.

Ça ne plaisait d'ailleurs pas aux entraîneurs, que James entendait se disputer dans le couloir. C'était à celui qui crierait le plus fort, et c'était affreux. Il avait fini par fermer sa porte d'un coup de baguette, mais rien à faire, cela n'avait pas changé la donne. Les entraîneurs semblaient même avoir augmenté le volume pour être sûr que tout l'hôpital puisse entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Ce qu'ils se criaient, pour être plus juste. Et puis, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le vacarme sans tampon pour l'affaiblir, et Dan pénétra dans la pièce.

- Dan ! Mec – et cela prouvait à quel point James détestait les hôpitaux, jamais il ne se serait permis autant de familiarité avec lui s'il n'avait pas besoin de partir _vite_ de l'endroit – il faut que tu dises à ton Médicomage que tout va bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, et que…

- C'est à moi de décréter si tout va bien, monsieur Potter.

Hum. Imaginons que James soit quelqu'un de vif d'esprit. Qu'il se rappelle avoir assommé cette femme, ne pas s'être excusé, et qu'il l'ait qui plus est traité d'infirmière de pacotille alors que, de toute évidence, elle ne semblait pas être une _simple_ infirmière. Pouvait-on dire que l'analyse de James soit bonne lorsqu'il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait d'être agréable avec elle avant aujourd'hui ?

On ne sait jamais. Un mauvais sort de guérison, une potion inversée, ce genre de trucs, ça n'arrive pas que par accident, il n'est pas idiot !

- Euh…

- Tiens, je l'ai connu plus loquace, commenta tranquillement la Médicomage.

- Il y a des femmes Médicomages ? finit-il par réussir à bredouiller.

- On dirait bien, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Bon. C'était un bon point, elle ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur du fait qu'il l'ait traité d'infirmière de pacotille. Ou alors, elle endormait les soupçons, pour mieux le blesser, ensuite…

- C'est la meilleure, intervint Dan.

- Il ne dit cela que pour que je m'occupe de vous, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Dan est plutôt avare de compliments, en général, dit James sans trop savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à dire cela.

- Méfie-toi de ce que tu vas dire, toi, gronda Dan en agitant l'index dans la direction de James. Ou les entraînements seront encore pires que ce à quoi tu peux rêver. Ou cauchemarder…

Il soupira, eut un sourire amusé.

- Lily, je te le laisse, et essaie de me le rendre dans un état potable. Ça m'embêterait qu'il soit tout amoché pour le mariage et, en plus, ça nous ferait une mauvaise pub.

- Le Quidditch, toujours le Quidditch…, grommela-t-elle entre ses dents. Allez, sors de là, et va voir les autres joueurs. Oh, et, Dan, le rappela-t-elle.

- Oui ?

- Tu m'en dois beaucoup, là. C'est à cause de toi que je travaille encore huit heures de suite. Alors, franchement, t'as intérêt à être _très_ gentil avec moi.

Il se retint de rire, et hocha simplement la tête avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, coupant ainsi un peu les cris qui provenaient toujours du couloir. Lily regarda quelque chose sur un tas de feuilles avant de s'approcher de James.

- Bon. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je soignerais d'abord votre visage, et je vous laisserais attendre pour votre main, pour vous apprendre à vous être mêlé à une bagarre, mais allez savoir pourquoi, Dan ne voit pas les choses sous cet angle, plaisanta-t-elle. Apparemment, il préfère que vous soyez défiguré que blessé à la main.

Il allait devoir revoir son jugement, de toute évidence. Quand il avait compris qu'elle ne connaissait vraiment rien au Quidditch, et, qu'en plus, elle s'en moquait, il s'était dit qu'elle n'était qu'une femme sans intérêt, mignonne à la rigueur, mais c'était tout. En réalité, elle semblait plutôt joviale. Il craignait seulement le moment où elle prendrait son poignet. Il avait peur qu'elle soit un peu brute, comme elle l'avait été à l'arrière du stade, comme elle l'avait été au restaurant avec son amie, comme elle l'avait été avec Dan il y a deux jours, en lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à espionner sa future femme.

Le verdict allait bientôt tomber. La main de la Médicomage s'approchait de son poignet, quand les deux entraîneurs, toujours dans le couloir, montèrent encore d'un ton le volume de leur dispute.

James observa attentivement ce que faisait Lily Evans – il avait eu un doute concernant son nom, mais avec la blouse qu'elle portait, il avait pu le retenir. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez, sourit doucement et se leva.

- Veuillez m'excuser une petite minute, je reviens immédiatement.

La question que se posait maintenant James, c'était de savoir si elle réussirait à séparer les deux entraîneurs… et comment.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

- Mes joueurs ont été plus blessés !

- Mon attrapeur est blessé à la main !

- Le mien aussi !

- Et mon gardien…

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini, oui ?! s'écria Lily Evans.

Il y eut un léger moment de répit, puis…

- Ses joueurs ne doivent pas avoir de traitement de faveurs !

C'était l'entraîneur Estonien.

- Les siens non plus !

- Un traitement de faveur ?! Non mais, vous croyez quoi ?! Que parce que ce sont des joueurs internationaux, ils vont être mieux soignés ? On est dans un hôpital ici, pas dans une clinique privée ! Chacun est soigné, point !

- Oui, eh bien, il faudrait que vous vous dépêchiez…

C'était l'entraîneur anglais. James ne pouvait pas le voir, pas plus qu'il ne voyait le visage de Lily, mais quelque chose lui faisait penser que la jeune femme devait avoir un visage assez redoutable, parce qu'il était prêt à parier qu'il avait entendu une légère hésitation dans la voix de son entraîneur, chose qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

- Qu'on se dépêche ? Avec joie ! Cela aurait pu considérablement avancer si vous et votre petit copain n'étiez pas en train de vous égosiller dans les couloirs, obligeant ainsi les rares Guérisseurs qui assurent la fin de soirée et la première partie de la nuit à aller rassurer tous les patients pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent et ne se blessent plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà à cause du stress causé par vos cris incessants ! Merlin, un peu de tenue ! Et si vous n'êtes pas capables de vous mettre d'accord au sujet de qui doit être soigné dans votre chère équipe de joueurs de ba-balles, allez dehors !

Cette fois, le silence fut plus long que la première fois.

- C'est un scandale que vous n'ayez pas assez de Médicomages !

- Allez vous plaindre au Ministère de la Magie pour les manques de moyens ! proposa-t-elle rageusement. Mais, en attendant, puisque vous n'êtes pas capables de rester calme et respectable dans un endroit tel qu'un hôpital, DEHORS !

- Je ne…

- Pas question que…

- DEHORS ! cria Lily et son ton n'acceptait aucun compromis. Dehors, ou j'appelle du monde pour vous mettre dehors, et je suis sure que les journalistes qui doivent actuellement tourner autour de l'hôpital seront ravis de se repaître des photos de vous en train de vous faire jeter dehors, en attendant de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé pour vos joueurs. Cela ternirait un peu votre image, vous ne croyez pas ?!

James se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas pu trouver de meilleurs moyens que de pousser les entraîneurs à sortir de leur plein gré. Ils continueraient leur dispute dehors, peut-être un peu plus doucement, calmés par la présence peu rassurante des journalistes qui leur tourneraient autour.

Distinctement, il put entendre le bruit des pas des deux entraîneurs qui s'éloignaient. Lily Evans, toujours sur le pas de la porte de James, les regardait s'éloigner en secouant furieusement la tête. Une voix l'interpella.

- Eh, Evans !

- Ouais ?

- Merci. Parce que là, je commençais à croire qu'ils allaient me rendre sourd.

Elle mit du temps à répondre, comme surprise. Son ton confirma à James qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de la part d'un de ses collègues – car c'était forcément un collègue, il se doutait que seuls les autres Médicomages pouvaient se permettre d'être aussi proches et familiers au point de ne pas dire « docteur » ou « madame ».

- Y a pas de quoi, Church.

Elle rentra dans la pièce où attendait James, et s'assit à nouveau près de lui.

- Désolée pour cela.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

- C'est à nous de faire régner un semblant de calme dans la structure, alors, dans un sens, si, j'y suis pour quelque chose. Je peux voir votre main, à présent ?

- C'est-à-dire que…

On frappa à la porte. Elle soupira.

- Je ne vais pas regarder votre main tout de suite, on dirait.

Elle avait dit cela avec un sourire, bien qu'elle semble contrariée. C'était impressionnant pour James de voir à quel point elle passait d'un comportement à un autre. Douce avec lui lorsqu'il était patient, énervée dès qu'un élément extérieur venait la perturber.

Elle se leva, une fois de plus, et ouvrit légèrement la porte.

- C'est pour quoi ?

- Euh… Notre ami, James Potter, il doit être ici…

James se redressa en entendant la voix de Sirius. En penchant la tête, il aperçut aussi Remus, et se douta que Peter ne devait pas être très loin.

- Mr Potter ? demanda Lily par-dessus son épaule.

- Ils peuvent entrer.

Elle ouvrit en grand la porte, les laissa passer, et la referma.

- Est-ce que je vais pouvoir m'occuper de mon patient, à présent ? Cela fait au moins dix minutes que j'aurais dû finir, mais si on n'arrête pas de m'interrompre, je ne vais pas pouvoir faire grand-chose…

- Nous allons rester dans un coin, là, intervint Remus doucement. Nous ne vous gênerons pas.

- Quelqu'un avec des manières, dit-elle avec un léger sourire. C'est rare, dans cet hôpital.

- J'aurais tendance à dire que ce sont les femmes qui sont rares, dans cet hôpital… en tant que Médicomages, intervint Remus. Pardon, je manque à toutes mes manières, dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, gêné. Remus Lupin. Et il se peut que je sois tellement peu occupé durant mes journées selon mes amis que je lis la presse, et tous les articles peu intéressants. Toujours selon leurs dires. Et j'ai lu, il y a quelques années, que vous étiez la seule Médicomage de cet hôpital. À moins que cela n'ait changé.

Lily prit délicatement la main de James, et la tourna dans tous les sens, sans que le garçon ne ressente pourtant la moindre douleur, et sans répondre à la question de Remus.

- C'est pas bien beau, tout ça. Il ne vous a pas raté. Je suis effectivement la seule Médicomage femme de cet hôpital. Il paraît que, dans le privé, il y en a plus, mais je ne suis pas dans le privé et, de toute façon, même sur les bancs de l'université, vous n'en verrez pas. Je crois que je suis la dernière, en Angleterre, à avoir tenté l'aventure.

- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Remus alors que le sujet semblait terminé pour la jeune femme.

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Il s'est passé, quoi, exactement ? voulut-elle savoir.

- Bagarre dans un bar. À cause d'une fille.

- Aaaah, les filles, source de tous nos problèmes…, déclama le plus petit de la bande, et Lily se tourna vers lui. Peter Pettigrow.

- Vous devriez bien vous entendre avec la majorité de mes collègues, ils pensent comme vous, dit-elle tranquillement. Et votre main, c'est juste à cause du bar qu'elle est comme ça, ou bien ?

- Ma main ? Ma main va très bien ! s'insurgea James. C'est mon poignet, le problème.

- Le problème, c'est sa tête, mais ça, il ne l'avouera jamais ! s'esclaffa le dernier. Pardon, se reprit-il alors que Lily se tournait rapidement vers lui. Sirius Black. Le meilleur ami de celui que vous soignez. Je pense qu'il va me tuer pour avoir osé dire cela. Enfin. Elle a quoi, sa main ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

- Eh bien…

Lily hésita. Elle sortit sa baguette, tapota le poignet de James, et celui-ci sentit immédiatement une source de chaleur se propager dans son corps.

- Ce n'est pas fini, l'avertit-elle, je vais demander à quelqu'un à ce qu'il aille vous chercher une potion pour solidifier tout ça. Mais j'aimerais faire une analyse plus poussée de votre main. Vous accepteriez ?

James se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Vous pourriez le dire à haute voix ? Pour l'hôpital, c'est si vous acceptez à haute que la demande est considérée comme acceptée…

- Oh. Bien sûr. Alors, euh… oui. Mais je ne sais pas ce que vous vous attendez à voir…

Elle eut un léger sourire.

- On verra bien. Je vais déjà aller chercher votre potion, et…

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement.

- Dr Evans, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ?

- Ce qui est bien, avec mon étudiant, c'est qu'il s'étonne que je sois là. Comme si ce n'était pas normal, railla-t-elle. Aux dernières nouvelles, je travaille ici, Stevenson.

- Oui, mais… vous n'êtes pas de repos ?

- Un conseil de la part de ton enseignante : ne sois jamais ami avec quelqu'un qui peut arriver juste avant la fin de ton service pour te demander une faveur.

L'étudiant sembla hésiter un moment, puis analysa la pièce avant de faire demi-tour.

- Vous venez de rencontrer Johnny Stevenson, mon élève. Un peu bizarre, au début mais, en fait, il est très intelligent et comprend tout très rapidement. Là, par exemple, vous pouvez être sûr qu'il va revenir avec deux choses indispensables.

- Ah ? s'étonna Sirius.

Elle eut un léger sourire.

- Oui. Bon. Je vais en profiter pour soigner votre œil. Dan s'en moque, mais je suis presque sure que vos admiratrices, elles, n'apprécieraient plus autant de vous regarder si elles ne pouvaient plus voir un visage symétrique, se moqua gentiment Lily.

Elle se leva, et farfouilla dans un tiroir à côté de la porte. Elle en sortit une crème épaisse, et s'approcha de James.

- Je suis par avance désolée, mais cela ne va pas être agréable, je vais être obligée d'appuyer pour appliquer la crème, grimaça-t-elle. Enfin, je suppose qu'avec tous les matchs que vous avez pu jouer, et le nombre de batailles dans un bar auxquelles vous avez pris part, appuyer sur un simple bleu ne devrait pas être trop douloureux.

Et là, ce qu'il n'avouerait jamais, et dont Sirius se délectait par avance, c'est qu'il était extrêmement douillet dès que la blessure n'avait plus aucun rapport avec le Quidditch. Seulement, paraître faible devant cette fille lui semblait inconcevable.

Depuis qu'il était dans la même pièce qu'elle, il avait remarqué ce qu'elle était vraiment. Une forteresse. Il se demandait ce qui pourrait la faire s'ébranler, ou autre. Ce qui pourrait la faire hésiter, ce qui pourrait la faire rougir, lui faire perdre ses moyens. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas ce qui la perturbait.

Mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était dans son élément ? Ici, c'était l'hôpital, chez elle, elle n'allait certainement pas paraître faible. Lui, sur un terrain de Quidditch, n'avait aucune faiblesse. L'hôpital, pour elle, était son terrain de jeu. Voilà, c'était ça.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne prit pas garde à la main de Lily qui s'était approchée de son visage. Il ne la réalisa que lorsque sa main se mit à masser vigoureusement le bleu pour faire pénétrer la crème, et il grimaça de douleur, retenant de justesse un cri.

- En fait, vous êtes peut-être un peu craintif, quand même…

La porte se rouvrit, sur l'étudiant de Lily.

- Un café pour vous, et la potion pour ressouder son os.

- Vous voyez ? Je vous avais dit qu'il rapporterait deux choses essentielles. Bon, Stevenson, je vais avoir besoin de toi dans une dizaine de minutes, environ. En attendant, tu vas t'occuper de…

Elle fouilla dans sa liasse de papier. Quand Dan l'avait traînée jusqu'à cette pièce, elle avait récupéré au passage le nom des patients qui lui étaient attribués.

- Kalju Mägi.

James poussa un grognement.

- Un problème, monsieur Potter ?

- C'est lui qui m'a cassé le poignet, grommela-t-il simplement.

- Oui, eh bien, lui aussi est blessé et a besoin d'être soigné, dit-elle tranquillement mais autoritairement. Même s'il vous a blessé.

- Mais euh… je m'en occupe tout seul ?

- Yep. Paraît que t'es un étudiant plutôt doué, continua Lily en le traînant hors de la pièce. Et puis, de toute façon, il n'a que quelques contusions, donc tu devrais t'en sortir. Moi, je serai avec… Merde, ils ont tous des noms imprononçables ou quoi ?

La porte se referma derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien la préoccuper pour ta main ? s'enquit Remus.

James haussa les épaules, reprenant son air détaché voire même boudeur.

- J'en sais rien. Elle doit s'ennuyer, alors elle cherche n'importe quel prétexte pour passer plus de temps avec moi, et puis c'est tout.

- Sans vouloir te contredire, ça n'a pas l'air d'être le style de la personne, contrecarra Peter.

- Oui, eh bien, tu dois te tromper, parce que je ne vois pas du tout ce qui peut l'inquiéter à propos de ma main ! répliqua James avec colère. Oh Merlin, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû sortir avec eux, ce soir, c'était une mauvaise idée. Regardez où je me retrouve…

- Tout le monde est dans le même cas que toi, fit remarquer Sirius. Tu n'es pas le seul. Et puis, tu as droit à un traitement de faveur : la seule femme et, en plus, elle a été nommée Médicomage de l'année ! J'ai vu sa photo quand on est passés dans le couloir, expliqua-t-il. Bon, par contre, je vais devoir m'absenter un moment, il faut que je prévienne Alicia que je vais être en retard… Je reviens.

Ses amis hochèrent la tête tandis qu'il sortait précipitamment de la pièce.

- Donc, tu penses vraiment qu'elle ne va rien trouver de bizarre en examinant ta main ?

James hocha la tête, assuré. Déjà, la rousse repassait la porte.

- Bon, prêt pour l'examen ?

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'absence de Sirius. Elle se rassit à côté de James, et pointa sa baguette sur sa main droite, avant de la pointer sur un mur à sa droite.

- Euh… C'est quoi, ça ? s'enquit Peter en désignant l'image qui venait d'apparaître.

- L'ossature de la main de votre ami, répondit Lily. Maintenant, on attend mon étudiant, pour qu'il apprenne un peu. Et je vais rassurer votre capitaine. Dan se fait du souci, apparemment…

Elle sortit de la pièce, la laissant par inadvertance ouverte.

- Tu as bientôt fini ? s'enquit Dan.

- Ça dépendra de lui.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Y a un truc qui me gêne. Je vais étudier ça, avec Stevenson, et je verrai avec ton joueur ce qu'il veut qu'on fasse.

- Rapport au Quidditch ?

- Tu m'ennuies avec le Quidditch, Dan. Le sport, le sport… Y a pas que ça dans la vie !

- Rien à voir avec ton père ? demanda le capitaine d'une voix un peu hésitante.

Un silence se fit. Quand elle reprit la parole, sa voix était posée, mais on sentait toute la retenue qu'elle devait déployer pour ne pas dire un mot plus haut que l'autre.

- T'as pas le droit, Dan, dit-elle un ton plus bas. Pas le droit de venir ici et de parler de mon père, uniquement pour m'apitoyer et pour que je te dise ce qui craint avec ton joueur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne risque pas de mourir à la fin d'un match.

- Dis, toi, ça va ?

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Je sais qu'il n'y a pas longtemps… enfin, tu vois. Entre Garry, ton père, la dispute avec Emily…

- Dan, c'est bon, soupira-t-elle avec exaspération cette fois. Je vais bien, y a pas de raison. Et puis, pendant qu'on parle de Garry…

Son ton s'était fait plus menaçant.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, par Merlin, de dire à ma mère que je n'étais plus avec lui ?!

- Je pensais qu'elle le savait ! répondit précipitamment le capitaine. Je le pensais vraiment, je ne croyais pas que tu allais lui cacher ça !

- Bien sûr que j'allais lui cacher ! Après, elle devient hystérique, et me demande des tas de détails sur les raisons de notre rupture. Tu crois que j'allais faire ça ?!

- Je suis désolé ?

Cela ressemblait à une supplique plus qu'à une véritable demande de pardon. Depuis la pièce où attendait James, ils entendirent distinctement le soupir de la rousse.

- Heureusement que tu m'as aidé à me débarrasser de lui, parce que, sinon, je te jure que tu ne serais pas en train de me parler. Maintenant, file de là, à moins que tu ne sois blessé, et va retrouver Ambre.

- S'il y a un problème, tu me préviens ?

- File de là, dit-elle simplement.

Elle attendit qu'il parte, puis revint dans la pièce. Suspicieuse, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte qu'elle n'avait pas fermée correctement avant de regarder les personnes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle garda la porte ouverte, pour que son étudiant entre lui aussi.

- Bon. On va regarder ça d'un peu plus près, dit Lily à Johnny Stevenson en lui désignant la main de James Potter qui était accrochée au mur. Alors ? demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

- À haute voix ?

- Non. Tu poses les questions au patient.

- Ok…

- Euh… Je ne vais pas remettre ma vie entre les mains d'un étudiant ! s'exclama James, tout à coup paniqué.

- Il va simplement vous poser quelques questions et, en plus, je suis à côté pour tout superviser. Et soyez rassuré, en général, on ne tue personne dans cet hôpital lorsqu'ils viennent à temps… et qu'ils sont simplement blessés à la main, se moqua-t-elle.

James se renfrogna, tandis que l'étudiant se tenait proche de lui, prêt à lui poser les questions.

- Est-ce que vous vous blessez souvent ?

- Je suis joueur international de Quidditch, répondit James.

Stevenson le sonda du regard.

- À chaque match, grommela James.

- Des fractures de la main ?

- Une fois. Peut-être deux.

- Et, toujours, vous vous êtes fait soigner par un spécialiste ?

- Bien sûr.

L'étudiant lui posa de nombreuses questions. Est-ce qu'il ressentait parfois une gêne dans sa main, est-ce qu'il l'avait déjà senti engourdie plus que nécessaire. Pendant ce temps, Lily Evans lui avait fait boire la potion. Enfin, la litanie de questions se stoppa.

- Dr Evans, je crois que…

L'étudiant semblait gêné, tout à coup, et un simple sourire de son mentor le rassura.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'en charge.

Elle se tourna vers James, et si elle gardait son sourire, elle ne semblait pas disposer à plaisanter, à présent.

- Très bien, monsieur Potter. Disons que les réponses que vous venez de donner n'étaient qu'une répétition.

- Une répétition ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui. Comme si vous jouiez un rôle. À présent, j'aimerais que vous soyez _sincère_ en répondant aux questions. Parce que là, vos mensonges, ça ne nous aide pas, et ça ne vous aide pas non plus.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi…

- Ce qu'on voit sur cette image, continua-t-elle impitoyablement en désignant la photo sans se gêner pour l'interrompre, c'est la preuve que vous avez de nombreuses fois eu le poignet cassé, et la main, voire les deux en même temps, et que vous vous êtes contenté des soins de bases, dispensés sur le terrain à la fin des matchs, alors que les personnes qui sont sur un terrain de Quidditch pour les premiers soins n'ont pas les mêmes connaissances médicales que nous. Qui plus est, vous n'avez pas pris le repos nécessaire, à chaque fois, pour vous remettre de vos fractures. Vous êtes sorcier, monsieur Potter, comme nous tous dans cette pièce. Sorcier. Pas invincible. Vous avez trop tiré sur la corde et, à présent, votre main est fragilisée. Oh, ce n'est rien de grave. Une semaine à l'hôpital, une semaine de soins chez vous, et c'est fini, vraiment. Rien de très lourd, qui plus est. Mais avant de lancer le traitement, j'aimerais que vous confirmiez nos doutes. Alors, répondez sincèrement à nos questions. Combien de fractures ?

- Une dizaine. Peut-être plus. Mais jamais plus de vingt ! assura-t-il.

- D'accord. Et êtes-vous allé, ensuite, voir un Médicomage avec les accréditations nécessaires ?

Il détourna le regard.

- Monsieur Potter ? insista-t-elle.

- Non, grommela-t-il avec une mauvaise humeur évidente.

- Des gênes occasionnelles ?

Il prit le temps de réfléchir.

- Parfois, admit-il. Quand je me lève, ma main est souvent engourdie, consentit-il à avouer.

- Et vous ne vous êtes jamais dit qu'il faudrait en parler ?

Il la fusilla du regard. Il aurait préféré qu'elle le juge, qu'elle lui dise qu'il était inconscient, pas qu'elle ait ce regard froid de celle qui s'en moque, parce qu'elle a des tas de patients. Il voulait compter, être différent, y compris pour un Médicomage. Il avait l'habitude que tout le monde le regarde, s'occupe de lui et, pour une fois, ce n'était pas le cas, et c'était presque désagréable. Elle se comportait avec lui comme avec n'importe qui.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui, par Merlin.

- De toute évidence, non, en déduisit-elle. Alors, voilà ce qui va se passer. Le traitement pour soigner ça vous oblige à rester une semaine à l'hôpital. La potion va mettre deux jours à être prête et, en plus, il y a des tests de précaution à prendre avant de vous la faire ingurgiter. Ensuite, cinq jours de traitement de choc, et comme vous serez un peu dans les nuages, il vaut mieux que vous restiez là. Ensuite, une semaine chez vous, avec une potion moins forte. Et aucun effort physique durant ces deux semaines. Si jamais il y a le moindre risque que…

- Attendez, l'interrompit James en riant nerveusement. Je ne crois pas que vous compreniez.

Elle lui lança un regard surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je ne vais pas prendre votre traitement, là, c'est hors de question.

- Mais…

Elle semblait déboussolée. Puis, son visage se ferma.

- Vous réalisez le handicap que cela va ensuite être pour vous, dans quelques mois, années au plus tard ?

- Je pourrai toujours attraper le Vif d'Or ?

- Oui, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Pas de traitement.

- Enfin, c'est…

Elle semblait prête à dire quelque chose de peu déontologique, et elle se reprit.

- Très bien. Je ne peux pas vous forcer… J'ai affaire à aussi buté que moi, de toute évidence, dit-elle.

Cette fois, il sentit de la colère dans sa voix. Tout de même, elle n'avait pas si peu l'habitude qu'on lui refuse quelque chose au point d'être vexée lorsqu'on lui disait non ?

L'étudiant, à côté de Lily Evans, semblait mal à l'aise.

- Après tout, c'est votre santé, et votre vie. Si votre famille vous en veut, dans quelques années, pour tout ce que vous avez fait, ou plutôt pas fait, ce n'est rien. Vous n'aurez qu'à leur dire que c'était par amour du sport, railla-t-elle.

Elle ne semblait plus aussi professionnelle, tout à coup, et il se demandait presque ce qui avait pu la faire changer d'état d'esprit.

- C'est votre choix, dit-elle d'un ton plus posé. Je vais vous faire signer un formulaire de sortie. Mais si jamais vous souffrez, parce que vous avez refusé de prendre le traitement, l'hôpital ne sera en aucun cas responsable, lui apprit-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'elle reprenait une dernière fois la parole.

- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir refuser ce traitement ? tenta-t-elle une dernière fois. C'est d'un handicap que l'on parle, sur le long terme…

- De quel traitement parlez-vous ? s'enquit une nouvelle voix.

James jura mentalement. Génial. Ses parents.

* * *

_Pour revenir rapidement sur cette histoire de tranches horaires... Pour moi, c'est logique, mais peut-être que ça ne l'est pas pour tout le monde. Evidemment, tous les Guérisseurs ne commencent pas leur journée en même temps, il y a des roulements, etc. C'est-à-dire que tous ne commencent pas soit à 8H, soit à 16H, soit à 00H (ou autres). Il y en a qui entament à 6h, d'autres à 7h30, d'autres à 9h, etc... pour vous donner une idée. C'est un peu alterné, quand même, sinon, ça serait bizarre, enfin, je trouve. Voilà !_

_Palapim, palapoum. Voici donc ce quatrième chapitre._

_Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux/nouvelles, j'espère avoir répondu à chacune des reviews, je manque d'heures de sommeil, la vie est belle avec les premiers partiels qui arrivent, les parents de James vont être haïs par leur fils au prochain chapitre, allons-nous rester à l'hôpital ou non, j'en ai déjà marre des cours, j'ai pas le temps d'avancer sur cette ff alors que j'ai plein d'idées, j'ai envie de dormir, j'ai trop de devoirs, j'ai trop de bouloooooooot, pourquoi est-ce que la vie ne se résume pas à écrire/lire/imaginer ?_

_Et ce message n'a même pas été écrit à 1h30 du matin. Wouhou ! Ce qui prouve que mon cerveau est étrange._

_Pa la la. Sinon, je crois que je voulais vous dire autre chose sur ce chapitre._

_Yep, c'était ça._

_Sirius, Remus et Peter n'habitent pas tous les trois ensemble ! Je le dis maintenant, parce que je crois que vous n'aurez pas l'explication avant pas mal de chapitres (faut que je vérifie). Enfin, pour pas que vous imaginiez qu'ils sont en colloc tous les trois, je vous le dis maintenant, que cette idée ne s'imprègne pas dans votre esprit jusqu'au jour où je rétablis la vérité._

_Hem. Que dire de plus..._

_Bonne semaine ?_

_Ouais, c'est bien ça._

_BONNE SEMAINE. (Et je retourne travailler. Quelle chance...)_


	6. Toujours regarder les petits lignes

**Chapitre 5  
****Toujours regarder les petites lignes de contrat.**

* * *

Pendant un court instant, personne ne prit la parole dans la pièce. Remus et Peter regardaient tour à tour James qui semblait pétrifié de voir ses parents dans la même pièce que lui, puis les parents de James, toujours aussi altiers bien que les personnes les plus chaleureuses qu'ils connaissent, aussi. James hésitait entre virer ses parents de la pièce ou les snober tout simplement sans pour autant leur répondre. Lily, elle, fronça les sourcils et commença à feuilleter les différentes pages du dossier de James, comme recherchant quelque chose d'important.

Remus et Peter furent les premiers à reprendre contenance, et ils allèrent immédiatement saluer les parents de James, malgré les claquements de langue incessants de celui-ci pour montrer son mécontentement.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'étonna finalement Remus.

Alors que la mère de James allait répondre, ce fut Lily qui prit la parole.

- Personnes à prévenir en cas de problèmes, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux du dossier. Et avec la magie, pas la peine de passer un coup de téléphone comme ont l'habitude de le faire les Moldus, ou d'envoyer un hibou. Dès que la personne est admise à l'hôpital, les responsables en cas d'accidents sont immédiatement avertis grâce à un sort.

- Et comme nous sommes à présent là, mon chéri…

Elle s'avança sans prendre garde au grognement peu content de son fils tout en gardant un œil sur Lily.

- Il faudrait peut-être que quelqu'un daigne nous donner des explications sur ce qui t'amène ici, et ce traitement que tu es, apparemment, sur le point de refuser. Vous pourriez peut-être nous donner quelques éclaircissements ? s'enquit-elle doucement en se tournant vers Lily.

Elle laissa tomber le regard sur le nom brodé sur la blouse, son sourire s'accentua, sans que personne ne sache ce qui la faisait tant sourire.

- Bien sûr, se reprit cependant Lily.

Il y avait un truc, dans cette famille, un truc qui vous faisait vous sentir toute petite par rapport à eux dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce que vous.

Le fils, déjà. Tous les joueurs de Quidditch avaient un certain charme, Lily en avait eu plus ou moins conscience vu l'engouement qui les entourait, tout un chacun. Elle comprenait à présent un peu mieux l'excitation d'Emily concernant l'attrapeur de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre. James Potter était séduisant, et malgré qu'elle le trouve légèrement irritant à regarder tout le monde de haut, d'avoir un sourire en coin tout le temps et de s'ébouriffer les cheveux à un rythme tel qu'elle songeait à demander des tests pour voir s'il n'était pas atteint de tocs. C'est vrai, ça faisait très comportement obsessionnel tout ça…

La mère, ensuite. Grande, comme son fils, elle avait dans le regard une flamme presque… effrayante. Quelque chose faisait croire à Lily que ce n'était pas le genre de femmes à se laisser marcher sur les pieds par son mari, loin de là. Elle portait des vêtements qui ne sortaient certainement pas de la simple boutique de Madame Guipure, et puis, un petit quelque chose dans la façon de lever la tête montrait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, qu'elle avait l'habitude de diriger, de prendre les décisions, d'amener les gens là où elle voulait qu'ils soient.

Le père dégageait lui aussi cette prestance, cette assurance, cette force impérieuse qui poussait au respect, sans pour autant que l'on se mette à le craindre. Un petit air ennuyé qui traînait sur son visage donnait cette impression qu'on ne pouvait jamais l'ébranler profondément, qu'il serait toujours sûr de ce qu'il disait, bien avant que quiconque ne tente de le contredire. C'était le genre de personne qui ne se trompait que rarement, qui pesait chacun de ses mots avant de parler, afin d'être sûr qu'aucune de ses paroles ne puissent jamais se retourner contre lui.

À les observer, là, les uns à côté des autres, autour du siège où avait pris place James Potter, elle se sentit légèrement déboussolée. Des personnes avec de la prestance, elle en avait déjà soigné, ce n'était pas le problème. Elle avait même soigné le Premier Ministre de la Magie, un jour ! Non, c'était de voir ce tableau, ces trois personnes côte à côté qui était déroutant.

Ceci dit, on parlait de Lily Evans, et le professionnalisme reprit bientôt le dessus. Elle donna un certain nombre de papiers à son étudiant.

- Stevenson, tu t'occupes du plus de personnes que tu peux, et je te rejoins en cours de route si j'en ai le temps. Tout de suite ! exigea-t-elle alors qu'il semblait hésiter.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Elle attendit que la porte se referme avant de reprendre la parole.

- Madame Potter…

Elle lança un coup d'œil en coin au fils. Il semblait vouloir, par tous les moyens, qu'elle arrête de parler. Elle l'aurait volontiers fait, après tout, il avait vingt-sept ans et pas besoin de ses parents pour faire ce genre de choix, bien qu'elle trouve ce choix totalement irréfléchi. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas se taire. Lorsqu'il était entré dans l'équipe nationale de Quidditch, il avait signé un papier disant que ses parents devaient toujours être au courant lorsqu'il allait à l'hôpital, et qu'ils devaient aussi savoir ce qui s'était passé dans les moindres détails.

- Il se trouve qu'en faisant quelques examens à votre fils, nous avons constaté quelques irrégularités. Il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas eu recours à un Guérisseur ayant les compétences nécessaires pour le soigner totalement et, à cause de cette négligence…

Grommellement qui s'éleva depuis le siège de l'attrapeur.

- Sa main a été fragilisée, et avec le temps, les dommages peuvent être irréversibles, dit-elle lentement.

- Pas avant des années ! intervint alors le garçon. Des _années _! D'ici là, ma carrière sera terminée, je n'en aurai plus besoin, il est donc hors de questions que j'accepte un traitement m'empêchant de faire un quelconque sport durant deux semaines pour le simple bon plaisir de mon Médicomage qui doit s'ennuyer comme un rat mort ici et qui voit enfin un cas intéressant et qui ne peut pas être soigné d'un simple sort dans sa salle de consultation !

La rousse accusa le coup, mais ne dit rien.

Restez démagogue…

- Mon chéri, intervint sa mère d'une voix ferme, si tu te tenais un peu plus à jour concernant l'actualité, tu saurais que le Médicomage Evans qui te soigne actuellement n'est certainement pas du genre à s'ennuyer comme un rat mort. Sinon, elle n'aurait certainement pas eu un article dans un journal pour raconter ses exploits avant même d'être diplômée, et elle n'aurait pas été nommée Guérisseuse de l'année.

Lily sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues tandis qu'elle plongeait dans ses papiers. Qu'une femme telle que celle-ci ait lu un article la concernant, s'en rappelle et vante ses louanges… jamais elle n'aurait cru que cela se produirait.

- C'est vrai ? s'enquit alors le mari, jusque là silencieux.

- C'est en effet vrai, confirma la rousse une fois que le rouge eut disparu de son visage. Ceci dit, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ce que j'ai pu faire, mais de ce que nous allons faire à présent.

Les parents hochèrent la tête.

- Ah mais c'est très simple ce qu'on va faire ! s'exclama James.

- James, intervint tranquillement Remus.

- Non, Remus, tu restes en dehors de ça, c'est de ma main dont il est question, alors…

- James, ce que Remus essaie de te dire…, continua Peter.

- Mais vous allez vous taire ? Je refuse ce traitement, point ! s'énerva-t-il. Écoutez, vous êtes surement un très bon médecin…

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Un _excellent_ médecin, si vous préférez, s'impatienta-t-il, mais je ne veux pas de ce traitement. C'est hors de question. Vous n'avez certainement pas idée de ce que c'est pour moi de ne pas grimper sur un balai durant deux semaines, mais, entre nous, je me moque d'avoir ma main dans un bon état quand elle ne vaudra plus des millions de Gallions, parce qu'alors, je n'en aurai plus besoin ! Vous comprenez ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Donc, pas de traitement, dit-il d'un ton buté en croisant les bras. Le poignet venait tout juste d'être soigné, après tout.

Malheureusement pour lui, toute la pièce vit la grimace que cela lui causa.

- Voilà, reprit James en bougonnant. Vous pouvez y aller, à moins que vous n'ayez d'autres idées de tortures. Pas de traitement.

Elle ne se départit pas de son sourire, ce qui commençait à passablement énerver le garçon. Merlin, il venait de lui refuser quelque chose ! À sa place, il aurait été furieux, pourtant, elle, elle paraissait être de très bonne humeur, comme si elle savait qu'elle avait encore un atout dans sa manche. Mais quel que soit cet atout, James savait qu'il ne le ferait pas céder. Il était hors de questions qu'il se lance dans ce traitement, bien qu'il ne soit pas lourd. Il avait autre chose à faire de ses journées que de regarder les autres voler et de rester bien sagement assis, la tête dans les nuages à cause des médicaments.

- Il se trouve, monsieur Potter, reprit-elle tranquillement, que la décision d'accepter ou non ce traitement ne vous revient pas.

Il la regarda avec de grands yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ? soupira-t-il. Il y a trente minutes, vous étiez prête à me laisser sortir parce que _je_ le refusais. C'est bien parce que la décision était mienne, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, reconnut-elle, seulement, je n'avais pas vu, pas plus que mon étudiant, que vos parents sont les personnes à prévenir en cas d'accident.

- Oui, eh bien, mes parents sont là à présent.

- Et qu'ils sont aussi les seules personnes habilitées à prendre une décision concernant un quelconque traitement, continua-t-elle impassible.

- N'importe quoi, grommela James. Je le saurais si…

Il se rappela du contrat qu'il avait signé lorsqu'il était entré dans l'équipe. En cas de graves blessures, d'hospitalisation, en cas de décisions importantes à prendre, comme il n'était pas marié, ce serait à ses parents de choisir.

Il eut de grands yeux ébahis. Il avait vingt-sept ans, il n'avait plus à être dépendant de ses parents !

- C'est une blague ?! finit-il par s'écrier.

- Non, dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. Vos blessures témoignent tout d'abord de votre inconscience et, donc, de votre incapacité à prendre les bonnes décisions pour votre propre bien. Ensuite, ce genre de blessures entre dans la catégorie des « graves » blessures, au vu du handicap qui sera le vôtre d'ici quelques années si vous ne faites rien. C'est donc à vos parents que revient l'honneur de choisir si le traitement sera ou non suivi. Et même si vous quittez l'hôpital dans la minute qui suit pour aller vous marier avec une de vos fans hystériques qui attend dehors – tout le monde entendit le dédain dans sa voix – elle n'aura pas encore autorité sur les décisions concernant votre santé. Donc, évitez-vous la paperasse du mariage, puis du divorce, et laissez vos parents choisir, proposa-t-elle avec une moue moqueuse.

Rempli d'illusions, il se tourna vers ses parents, lesquels n'échangèrent rien de plus qu'un simple regard.

- Lancez le traitement, trancha la mère.

James pesta. Lily se retint de justesse de ne pas sauter de joie. Elle détestait devoir laisser partir un patient sans qu'il ne soit soigné... surtout lorsque celui-ci la prenait de haut.

0o0o0o0

- Comment ça, « il est blessé à la main parce qu'il n'a jamais pris le temps d'aller voir un Guérisseur accrédité après chacun de nos matchs » ?

Lily soupira. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose, elle, c'était dormir, mais elle n'allait pas pouvoir le faire si Dan Moore débarquait toutes les dix minutes pour lui hurler dessus.

- C'est comme ça ! Ton joueur n'a jamais pris la peine de se faire vraiment soigner. Il doit rester à l'hôpital pendant une semaine et, ensuite, il faudra que tu vérifies qu'il prenne bien son traitement tous les jours. Toi ou quelqu'un d'autre, précisa-t-elle. Et avant que tu ne te remettes à hurler, il serait bien que tu ailles le voir, toi. Que tu arrêtes de me hurler dessus, et que tu ailles hurler sur le véritable fautif de tout cela. Parce que tu vois, moi, ça fait des jours que je n'ai pas pu remettre les pieds dans mon appartement pour un véritable repos, et il est fort possible que d'ici peu de temps, je me mette à te hurler dessus pour calmer mes nerfs. Tu me connais, Dan, tu sais que ce n'est pas à ton avantage que je me mette à te hurler dessus…

Le capitaine de l'équipe hésita un moment. Un très bref moment. Il choisit ensuite de prendre la poudre d'escampette vers la chambre où avait été installé son joueur. James Potter lui faisait beaucoup moins peur que Lily Evans.

Quand elle vit son ami disparaître, elle soupira. Enfin un peu de calme…

Jusqu'à ce que son étudiant arrive en courant.

- Quoi encore ?!

- Ethan Wayne, haleta-t-il. Il ne va vraiment pas bien.

- Et merde, jura-t-elle.

0o0o0o0

- Dan, j'ai plus huit ans…, s'impatienta James.

- Ah ? Vraiment ? Non parce que tu te comportes comme tel, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! Comme un gamin de huit ans, qui n'écoute pas ses parents quand ils lui disent d'aller mettre un pansement sur sa blessure pour ne pas que ça s'infecte ! Tu réalises que ça aurait pu être vraiment grave ? Et en plus, tu ne voulais pas te faire soigner !

James leva les yeux au ciel.

- Plus la peine de hurler pour cela, mes parents ne me laissent pas le choix.

- Y en a au moins deux qui ont de la jugeote dans cette famille, répliqua vertement Dan. Et maintenant, tu vas m'écouter très attentivement. Lily Evans va s'occuper de toi durant ton séjour à l'hôpital. C'est la meilleure Guérisseuse et, en plus, elle se moque totalement que tu sois un joueur international de Quidditch, donc je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas user de ton statut pour tenter de la soudoyer. Par contre, si j'apprends que tu as abusé de ta condition, que tu lui rends la vie impossible, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, je te jure que je te ferai passer par la fenêtre, et que tu n'auras plus droit aux mêmes traitements de faveurs. Compris ? le menaça-t-il.

Il ne reçut qu'un regard noir, mais il se dit que le message était passé.

- Cause toujours, murmura James entre ses dents lorsque son capitaine fut sorti.

0o0o0o0

James se sentait un peu esseulé, tout à coup. Même pas vingt-quatre heures qu'il était à l'hôpital et il se demandait vraiment comment il allait passer le temps durant les six prochains jours. Heureusement pour lui, Sirius avait quelques jours de congés et, Remus, eh bien…

Remus n'avait pas de travail, à cause de sa condition de loup-garou, malheureusement pour lui.

- Dites, vous êtes toujours là ? se moqua Lily Evans en entrant dans la pièce.

Les deux amis de James sourirent largement, tandis que James, lui, se renfrognait.

Il avait compris que cette fille n'était pas une fan. Cela lui restait en travers de la gorge, c'était vraiment compliqué pour lui d'accepter qu'on ne le regarde pas avec les yeux remplis d'admiration pour ses divers exploits faits sur un balai, mais il était prêt à l'accepter, tant qu'on le regardait avec un minimum de déférence tout de même. Hors, elle, c'était simplement un regard de… professionnel sur son client. Et ça, sincèrement, il ne le supportait pas, ce qui le rendait d'humeur exécrable et que, depuis qu'il avait été installé dans l'une des meilleures chambres de l'hôpital pour les rares soins de longue durée qu'il dispensait, il faisait tout pour appeler toutes les cinq minutes Lily Evans, l'obligeant ainsi à courir dans tout l'hôpital pour répondre à ses moindres désirs.

Ne faites pas les gros yeux, les infirmières ne s'énervaient pas parce qu'elles étaient toutes fans de lui, et ce n'était pas aussi amusant.

Seulement, Lily Evans ne s'énervait pas. Elle restait calme, professionnelle. Inébranlable. Et c'est pour cela qu'il commençait légèrement à être énervé contre elle, bien qu'elle n'ait rien fait pour cela, bien au contraire.

- Vous aussi, lui fit remarquer doucement Remus. Vous rentrez, parfois ?

- Pour tout vous avouer, je ne suis plus sure de la couleur des murs de mon appartement, s'esclaffa-t-elle joyeusement. Les risques du métier. Monsieur Potter, aujourd'hui, c'est donc le jour des examens. Vous êtes prêt ?

- Wooh, l'interrompit-il en levant les mains. Pourquoi cette question ? Ça va me faire mal ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, sans se départir de son sourire calme.

- Non. Mais c'est une question tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel à poser. C'est normal qu'en tant que Médicomage, je m'inquiète de la santé de mes patients, et que je m'assure de ne pas les brusquer, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Il lui lança un coup d'œil suspicieux.

- Allez, ce sera rapide, lui assura-t-elle. Un simple coup de baguette.

- Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis obligé de rester ici, bougonna-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

- Parce que tout le monde sait que si tu rentres chez toi, tu y resteras et qu'on ne pourra pas te faire revenir, s'énerva légèrement Sirius. Faut l'excuser, hein. Il est toujours d'humeur exécrable mais en ce moment, allez savoir pourquoi, c'est pire…

Il reçut un regard assassin.

- Eh bien, vous avez bien de la chance que vos amis restent là, avec tous les vilains regards que vous leur envoyez ! se moqua-t-elle.

- Je ne me rappelle pas que les Guérisseurs avaient pour ordre de plaisanter avec leurs patients, répliqua James.

Elle se redressa vivement, comme blessée par la remarque.

- Très bien, dit-elle simplement. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'on discute, ne discutons pas, il y aura une ambiance agréable dans cette pièce, ce sera vraiment génial.

Il ne répondit rien, la laissant manipuler sa main sans rien dire. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Remus et Sirius semblaient tout à coup mal à l'aise de l'attitude de leur ami, et n'osaient prendre la parole.

- Puis-je vous poser une dernière question, monsieur Potter ? En plus de celle-ci, évidemment.

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Comment avait-elle deviné qu'il allait sortir l'indétrônable réplique « Vous venez tout juste de le faire » ?

- Allez-y, articula-t-il amèrement.

- Est-ce que le fait que vous m'appelez à longueur de journée est simplement un passe-temps pour vous, ou bien vous vous ennuyez ou, peut-être que vous appréciez tout simplement ma présence ?

- Votre présence ? s'étouffa-t-il.

- Sait-on jamais, se moqua-t-elle. C'est la troisième possibilité à laquelle j'ai songé. Un collègue, qui m'a vu repartir vous voir pour la cinquième fois, a émis cette hypothèse, expliqua-t-elle.

- J'ai bien mieux à faire qu'apprécier votre présence !

- Ah. Toutefois, vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, et j'aimerais bien connaître la réponse, afin que ce petit manège cesse. Figurez-vous que j'ai d'autres patients, et bien que le directeur ait insisté pour que je reste toute la journée à l'hôpital afin de m'occuper du célébrissime James Potter, je ne peux pas toujours être collée à vous. Il y a des patients qui ont de _vraies_ maladies dans cet hôpital, et qui ont besoin qu'on soit réactifs lorsqu'ils nous appellent. Seulement, si je suis à vos côtés, comment puis-je m'occuper de ceux qui sont entre la vie et la mort ?

Si elle avait essayé de le faire sentir coupable, bravo à elle, c'était vraiment bien réussi. Il déglutit difficilement, se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise face à ses yeux verts qui le scrutaient avec intérêt, attendant une réponse qu'il ne tarda pas à donner.

- Il se peut que… je… m'ennuie, consentit-il à dire à contrecœur.

- Et c'est tout à fait compréhensible, reconnut-elle en hochant la tête. Après tout, vous ne faites pas partie de cette catégorie de patients vraiment malades qui ingurgitent tellement de potions et qui ont tellement de sorts de guérison sur eux qu'ils n'ont pas conscience de la journée qui passe. Vous savez que vous pouvez vous promener dans l'hôpital ? Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester cloîtré ici…

Il laissa échapper un rire amer.

- Mais oui, bien sûr…

Elle lui lança un regard rempli d'interrogation.

Il claqua de la langue, mécontent d'être obligé de s'expliquer. Comme s'il n'avait que cela à faire…

- Enfin, ce n'est pas évident ?

- De toute évidence, non, avoua-t-elle.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je peux me promener comme ça, en plein milieu d'un hôpital, en toute discrétion ?

- Qui a parlé de discrétion ? Vous croiserez des patients, des infirmières, d'autres Médicomages, quelques membres du personnel administratif.

- Et les journalistes ? Les rapaces, les fans qui veulent une photo, un autographe ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, avant de fixer son regard sur lui, lui provoquant une gêne.

Il y avait quelque chose, dans son regard, qui donnait l'impression qu'on n'avait vraiment pas l'esprit vif pour ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait nous dire.

- Monsieur Potter, vous êtes une personne connue, c'est vrai. Mais ne croyez pas que vous êtes le seul, dans cet hôpital. Des familles fameuses, des personnalités politiques… Vraiment, il y en a eu plusieurs dans cet hôpital, et pourtant, vous avez vu des articles sur elles dans les journaux ?

Il secoua la tête, s'apprêta à riposter, mais elle l'en empêcha.

- Si des journalistes tournaient toute la journée autour de nous dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, ça serait une horreur. Pensez déjà aux patients, et au stress occasionné lorsqu'ils verraient ces rapaces, comme vous les appelez. Ce n'est pas sain, pour eux. Ensuite, dès que vous faites une action légèrement différente de l'habitude, vous pouvez être sûr que c'est publié dans un journal dans l'heure et, pour nous, ce n'est pas bon. On expérimente, dans un hôpital, et les journalistes ne réalisent parfois pas l'avancée que l'on fait grâce à une simple modification de sort, de potions. Ils en profitent pour nous descendre, c'est tout. Donc, dans cet hôpital, vous ne verrez jamais de journalistes, sauf à la demande expresse d'un patient. Cela dit, je ne crois pas que ce soit arrivé depuis plus d'un siècle, conclut-elle simplement.

Il poussa un grognement. Comment est-ce qu'elle faisait pour avoir réponse à tout ? À présent, il allait être obligé de sortir dans les couloirs… et de la laisser tranquille. Alors que ça aurait été très amusant de la voir arriver essoufflée d'avoir grimpé tous ces étages pendant tout son séjour.

Un regard sévère de Remus lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à trouver d'autres prétextes pour ne pas sortir de sa chambre. Le haussement d'épaules de Sirius lui fit comprendre que son ami ne le forcerait à rien mais que, tout de même, il trouvait dommage de rester enfermé alors qu'il pouvait se déplacer, ce qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde dans cet hôpital.

Mais il s'appelait James Potter, et il était connu pour son sale caractère.

- Et puis ensuite, quoi ? Je me promène aux différents étages, je vois les gens, les patients, et puis fin de l'histoire ? Palpitant comme programme, railla-t-il avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

Elle ne broncha pas, son sourire allant jusqu'à s'accentuer.

- Vous n'avez pas idée de toutes les histoires qui circulent dans les hôpitaux. En toute honnêteté, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les Moldus s'obstinent à payer une place au cinéma alors qu'ils peuvent tout simplement aller dans un hôpital et écouter les conversations !

Elle fronça tout à coup les sourcils.

- Toutefois, si vous pouviez éviter d'écouter les miennes, de conversation…, se moqua-t-elle légèrement. Est-ce que vous avez des questions par rapport au traitement, ou bien vous avez tout compris concernant son effet ?

- Je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai tout compris, rouspéta-t-il.

Elle ne releva pas.

- Très bien. Alors, dans ce cas, je vous laisse. Bonne journée monsieur Potter, on se revoit ce soir pour un dernier examen… à moins que vous ne vous ennuyiez et que l'envie vous prenne de m'appeler pour vous apporter un oreiller de plus !

Elle sortit de la pièce, une pile de dossiers arrivée par magie sous son bras.

- Tu l'as vraiment appelé uniquement pour avoir un oreiller de plus ? se scandalisa Sirius.

James leva les yeux au ciel.

- Les oreillers ne sont vraiment pas confortables.

- T'es pas croyable, grinça Remus entre ses dents. Un véritable enfant gâté… Allez, maintenant qu'on sait que tu peux bouger, lève-toi un peu, j'ai envie de voir ce qui se passe dans cet hôpital et je ne supporte plus ces quatre murs !

0o0o0o0

D'accord, il l'admettait. Il avait eu tort.

Mentalement, hein. Il ne l'admettait _que_ mentalement. Manquait plus qu'il ne le dise à haute voix à Sirius et Remus.

Ceci dit, les deux n'étant pas là, il pourrait très bien le dire. Sauf qu'il passerait pour un fou, et qu'on l'amènerait à l'étage des fous.

Hors, il n'était pas fou, et il n'avait rien à faire à l'étage des fous.

Bon. Reprenons. Il avait eu tort.

Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait s'amuser dans les hôpitaux ! Et ni Sirius ni Remus n'étaient là pour partager avec lui son amusement, le premier étant parti rejoindre sa petite amie et le second allant passer un entretien d'embauche, sans grande conviction toutefois.

Depuis que Lily Evans l'avait laissé tranquille, en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'il l'appelle pour tout et rien, il avait déambulé dans l'hôpital. Au début, il s'était dit qu'elle avait exagéré concernant les histoires. Ce n'était pas vrai, il n'entendait rien qui prouve qu'il y avait tant d'histoires que cela dans les hôpitaux. Et puis, finalement, il s'était mis à vraiment écouter, à tendre l'oreille, et à partir de là, tout était devenu différent.

À présent, il savait que l'infirmière qui s'occupait des blessures dues à un sort avait couché avec trois Guérisseurs à une période critique du mois pour elle. Elle était bien embêtée, maintenant, pour savoir qui était le père de son enfant ! Surtout que deux des trois Guérisseurs étaient mariés et n'avaient pas du tout envie de découvrir que l'enfant était d'eux. Mais alors, pas du tout.

Il avait aussi commencé à découvrir le fonctionnement de l'hôpital, les roulements qui avaient lieu, les petites querelles entre Guérisseurs, ce genre de choses. Et puis, il avait croisé le directeur de l'hôpital, aussi, mais celui-ci ne l'avait pas vu, ce qui arrangeait bien James. Une fois, l'homme était passé au bureau de son père alors que James s'y trouvait aussi, et il n'avait pas franchement apprécié le personnage.

Maintenant, il s'était dit qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller à la cafétéria. Il avait demandé à ce qu'on ne lui porte pas de repas dans sa chambre – l'infirmière ne lui avait même pas demandé la raison, se contentant de papillonner des yeux… enfin une femme normale qui s'occupait de lui ! – et il était à présent sur une chaise, en train de regarder son Guérisseur discuter avec un ami. Le seul qu'elle avait, lui semblait-il, vu comme les autres Guérisseurs évitaient soigneusement la table.

Il n'était pas loin. Il pouvait tout entendre. Il aimait bien tout entendre. Il aimait bien connaître les personnes qui l'entouraient. Et puisqu'elle s'occupait de lui, il voulait apprendre à la connaître un peu mieux pour mieux la cerner. Quitte à ce que cela se fasse dans son dos.

- C'est dingue comme à chaque fois que je mange avec toi, je suis sûr d'être tranquille ! se moqua son collègue alors qu'un énième Guérisseur tournait le dos à leur table.

- Que veux-tu, Andy, je suis atteinte d'une maladie contagieuse… je suis une femme, railla-t-elle.

- Quelle malchance, ma pauvre…

Apparemment, le sujet était souvent mis sur le tapis, vu le regard complice qu'ils échangèrent et l'éclat de rire qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Toujours pas d'enveloppes rouges pour nos augmentations ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Il secoua la tête.

- Non, toujours pas. À croire qu'on peut toujours rêver pour être un jour augmentés, grommela Andy.

- Ouais, soupira-t-elle. C'est pas comme si on passait la majorité de notre temps ici.

- Toi, surtout ! s'esclaffa-t-il. C'est quand la dernière fois que tu es rentrée chez toi ?

- Pff… Quand tu dis « rentrée », c'est « rentrée pour de vrai » ? Genre, je suis allée faire des courses et tout ça ? Des siècles, Andy, des siècles, soupira-t-elle tragiquement. Et je ne suis pas prête de rentrer de sitôt, qui plus est, grommela-t-elle.

- Ah ? s'étonna-t-il.

C'était vrai, ça, s'étonna James. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas rentrer de sitôt ? Après tout, il fallait bien qu'elle dorme, ce genre de choses, non ?

- Figure-toi que notre cher directeur m'a rappelé l'importance de notre nouveau patient, ce cher monsieur Potter.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi imbu de lui-même, il aurait certainement noté le ton moqueur.

- Ouais, et alors ?

- Eh bien, afin d'être sure de pouvoir pallier à toutes ses demandes à temps, il faut que je me trouve toujours à l'hôpital. _Toujours_, accentua-t-elle. C'est-à-dire que si monsieur Potter a besoin d'aide pour se moucher, c'est moi qui dois y aller. Génial, pas vrai ?

- Attends, Rainbow ne peut pas te demander ça ! s'énerva Andy.

- C'est pourtant ce qu'il a fait, s'affligea-t-elle. Et pour reprendre ses termes exacts « Vous comprenez, Evans, que vous êtes à présent l'âme de cet hôpital, avec cette nomination de meilleur Guérisseur de l'année, et vous vous devez de pouvoir agir à tout moment ».

Ils ne se dirent rien pendant un léger moment, tandis que les rouages du cerveau de James tournaient à plein régime. Il était prêt à parier que sa mère, elle, aurait une solution toute prête, et…

- Tu n'as qu'à demander à la mère du célébrissime James Potter de t'aider, proposa Andy.

James sursauta. Comment avait-il su qu'il fallait penser à sa mère ?

- Sa mère ? s'étonna Lily.

- Ah, elle a surement dû se présenter comme madame Potter, et comme elle n'est jamais prise en photo, tu ne pouvais pas la reconnaître d'un simple coup d'œil. Quand elle travaille, elle se fait appeler Éléonore Clairbough. Je le sais parce que quand Potter a été nommé au poste de capitaine, elle a été mentionnée, tout comme le père, qui, en plus de son poste d'Auror, gère l'entreprise familiale d'importations de balais. Tu m'étonnes que le fils soit fan de Quidditch…, commenta-t-il pour lui-même.

- Ah mais oui, je vois très bien qui elle est ! Une fameuse avocate ! C'est vrai. Oui, maintenant que tu me le dis… Je me rappelle d'avoir lu le résumé de certains de ses procès. Une sacrée femme…

- Tu peux le dire ! Oh, merde, on ne va plus avoir la paix…

James se retourna. Un jeune homme, qu'il devina être un étudiant puisque son nom n'était pas brodé sur sa blousé, mais qu'il portait simplement l'écusson de l'hôpital – il avait vraiment appris des tas de choses aujourd'hui – s'approchait de la table.

- Qu'est-ce que peut bien vouloir O'Mar ? soupira Andy.

- Le connaissant, quelque chose qui lui permette de se faire bien voir.

En silence, ils observèrent le garçon s'approcher. Aussitôt, James ne l'apprécia pas. Le garçon était trop sûr de lui et, plus, il semblait être le genre de personnes qui se croyaient au-dessus de tout le monde.

S'il avait eu un peu plus de recul sur lui-même, il aurait certainement réalisé qu'il était lui aussi comme ça.

- Euh… bonjour, commença le garçon.

Lui, il avait forcément quelque chose à demander, comprit James. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, se demandant s'il était le seul à avoir aperçu la scène. Non. La plupart du personnel regardait vers cette table, à présent.

- Voilà, euh… j'aurais quelque chose à demander au docteur Evans.

La rousse leva un sourcil, surprise, et James entendit quelques exclamations surprises, derrière lui.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute, dit-elle cependant.

- Eh bien, voilà, c'est-à-dire qu'il semblerait que vous ayez des cas vraiment intéressants, et je me suis dit que pour moi, enfin, pour mes études, ça serait vraiment bien de les voir, ces cas, et que ça me permettrait un grand accomplissement personnel, et ce genre de choses, enfin, vous voyez, tout ça quoi…

Il se passa la main sur la nuque, tout à coup mal à l'aise. Elle ne broncha pas, le jaugeant du regard.

- Donc, après avoir refusé tout d'un bloc de travailler avec moi parce que je suis une femme, tu serais à présent prêt à le faire ? s'étonna-t-elle froidement.

Ne serait-ce point une légère pointe de rancœur qu'on entendait là ?

- Je crois bien que je vous avais mal évaluée.

- Tu te rappelles que tu parles à un de tes supérieurs ? gronda-t-elle alors qu'il semblait se mettre sur un pied d'égalité avec elle.

- Désolé.

- J'espère. Dis-moi, ce soudain intérêt n'aurait-il pas à avoir avec le fait que Stevenson a un article prêt à être publié alors que tu ne t'occupes que de sortilèges de Confusion ?

Là, c'était sur le visage de l'étudiant O'Mar que s'était installée la confusion, nota James avec joie.

- Eh bien, c'est un plus, mais…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu auras les épaules assez solides pour supporter tous mes cas ? reprit-elle impitoyablement.

- Je sais que je peux le faire. Stevenson le fait bien, après tout, et…

- Et tu t'estimes plus fort que Stevenson. Pourtant, je ne t'ai jamais vu faire des heures supplémentaires, je ne t'ai jamais vu te précipiter sur un patient, je ne t'ai jamais vu demander à tes patients de la matinée comment ils se sentaient avant de rentrer chez eux.

- Je peux le faire, affirma le garçon.

Elle le jaugea du regard un instant.

- Tu bosses avec qui, actuellement ?

- Church. Il est d'accord.

- Il est d'accord pour que tu travailles avec moi ?

- Oui, affirma-t-il.

- Et pour, du coup, s'occuper de mon étudiant ?

- Oui, répéta O'Mar.

Elle réfléchit encore un instant et, dans son for intérieur, James espérait sincèrement qu'elle l'envoie paître. Il n'aimait pas ce regard calculateur dans les yeux de l'étudiant.

- Stevenson ! appela Lily.

Le garçon n'était qu'à quelques tables de là. Seul, remarqua James.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Tu échanges avec O'Mar… jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

- Je ne craquerai pas.

- On verra, dit-elle avec un simple sourire. File-lui tous les dossiers, sauf celui qui est pour ton article, celui-ci, c'est le tien. O'Mar, dans une heure, tu as intérêt à être au point sur tous mes patients, parce que je ne te laisserai pas faire une seule erreur.

- Je n'en ferai pas.

- J'espère bien. File maintenant ! Que je finisse de manger tranquillement…

- Tu penses qu'il va tenir combien de temps ? demanda Andy quand les deux étudiants se furent éloignés.

- Vu les patients que j'ai actuellement, pas la semaine…, murmura-t-elle avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

James le trouvait très communicatif, ce sourire.

* * *

_Aaah, le retour d'O'Mar... Ah, mon petit gars._

_Qu'est-ce que je ne t'aime pas :D !_

_Il va continuer à ne pas me plaire, ce petit, d'ailleurs._

_BREF._

_Il est quasiment 23h, je n'ai rien fichu de ma journée (niveau travail, hein) et je termine d'écrire le chapitre 16. Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu. Mais les révisions, ça, hein, ON OUBLIE._

_Enfin voilà, quoi. J'ai pas mal de boulot qui arrive en même temps, alors, entre nous, ça serait cool que je n'écrive pas trop. Mais que voulez-vous, mes mains me démangent dès que je suis sur un ordinateur - et tous mes cours ou presque exigent un ordinateur pour réviser ! Pas bien pratique, tout ça._

_Je suppose qu'il reste certainement des fautes... Merci à **DelfineNotPadfoot **qui prend le temps de les corriger, alors que je ne lui en fais même pas la demande :). Parce que je ne suis qu'humaine et, des fautes, il en reste toujours..._

_Sinoooon. Bah je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, mis à part que j'ai bien envie que les vacances arrivent._

_QUOI QUE. Une semaine, une simple semaine où je vais BOSSER h24... je ne sais pas si j'ai tant envie que les vacances arrivent, finalement..._

_POUR FINIR._

_Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes des amours . Et je le pense vraiment, hein, j'aime trop mes petits mails disant que j'ai des reviews ! Même que j'aime bien vous répondre._

_Et pour terminer cette fin de note qui ne part pas dans tous les sens, je vous souhaite une **bonne semaine** !_


	7. Ragots, potins et commérages

**Chapitre 6  
****Ragots, potins et commérages.**

* * *

- Elle, c'est Brenda. Elle adore les chocolats, et le Quidditch. Elle est fan de moi mais, au boulot, elle est impitoyable, et c'est pour cela qu'elle vient toujours s'occuper de moi. Oh, et lui, là, le Guérisseur, c'est Church. Son prénom, c'est Gautier, et il le déteste, alors personne ne l'appelle comme ça, sauf s'il souhaite se faire décapiter. Apparemment, il déteste Evans, j'ai pas bien compris pourquoi pour être honnête, mais de toute façon, elle n'est pas appréciée de grand-monde.

James se détourna de Gautier Church pour regarder le reste de l'entrée de l'hôpital. Assis sur un banc, légèrement en retrait, il parcourait la pièce avec un regard perçant, sans voir que ses amis, juste à côté de lui, se retenait difficilement de rire en le voyant aussi excité par l'activité de l'hôpital.

- Oh, et son élève, il doit travailler avec ce Guérisseur, Church, mais ce dernier n'est pas trop motivé pour travailler avec lui, ce qui arrange Stevenson, parce qu'il a un article à écrire et qu'il galère, apparemment. Vous saviez, vous, que dans le milieu médical, ce sont les Guérisseurs eux-mêmes qui écrivent leurs articles sur leurs nouvelles découvertes ? Incroyable, murmura à voix basse James.

- Oui, je le savais, soupira Remus avec un sourire amusé.

James ne prit pas garde à son ton légèrement moqueur, et il continua de parler, désignant tour à tour les personnages de l'hôpital, comme si cela faisait déjà un siècle qu'il s'y promenait. Il semblait dans son élément.

- Si jamais il se retrouve au chômage, on pourra toujours envoyer son CV à Sorcières Hebdos, il excelle dans le colportage de ragots, murmura Sirius du bout des lèvres.

Ce que James entendit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Que tu deviens une vraie mégère, répéta Sirius.

Rapidement, il sauta du banc alors que James allait le frapper pour oser le traiter ainsi.

- T'es mou, Cornedrue, t'es mou ! se moqua-t-il. Vivement que tu sortes de l'hôpital et que tu reprennes l'entraînement, parce que ça ne va vraiment pas, là. J'aurais eu le temps de faire trois fois le tour de la pièce avant que tu n'aies fini de te lever !

James allait répliquer autre chose, comme toujours, quand Remus les interrompit, sans même prendre la peine de dire quelque chose de particulier, simplement en usant de son ton calme et posé, réfléchi.

- Il a l'air d'avoir du mal à travailler, Stevenson, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Ouais, confirma rapidement James.

Il pouvait à nouveau étaler sa connaissance du monde de l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste.

- En fait, apparemment, tout le long de l'article, il ne fait que parler de Lily Evans, comme si c'était elle qui avait réussi à soigner son patient, alors que, de toute évidence, c'est lui qui a tout fait, ou presque. Du coup, à chaque fois qu'elle jette un œil à ce qu'il a écrit, elle lui fait remarquer que ce n'est pas encore ça qu'il doit faire, etc. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que ça dure, et lui, il commence à être vraiment énervé parce que la date limite pour rendre son article approche à grand pas. Heureusement pour lui que Church le laisse travailler dessus durant son temps de travail, et…

Remus venait de se lever.

- Oh, non, Lunard, ne nous dis pas que tu vas aller aider ce gamin ! s'exaspéra Sirius.

Remus se contenta de hausser les épaules, tout en s'éloignant rapidement.

- On vient de perdre Lunard, bougonna Sirius. Dès que quelqu'un a besoin d'aide, il accourt…

James hocha la tête.

- Oh, et lui, c'est Andy White. Le meilleur ami de ma Médicomage. Ils sont toujours ensemble, c'est super bizarre.

- C'est pas super bizarre, s'esclaffa Sirius. Ils couchent ensemble, c'est tout !

James regarda le garçon qui passait devant eux, avec un certain nombre de dossiers et trois étudiants derrière lui. Il secoua la tête.

- Non… Non, je ne crois pas.

Sirius eut un sourire complice.

- Tu peux te voiler la face, si cela t'arrange, mais…

James observa à nouveau le Guérisseur.

- Non ? Tu crois ?

Sirius eut un sourire énigmatique pour toute réponse.

- Enfin, Cornedrue… C'est la seule Médicomage de l'hôpital. Et, bien qu'elle soit rousse, donc pas mon genre, je ne peux pas nier le fait qu'elle soit très mignonne…

0o0o0o0

- En fait, c'est incroyable tout ce qui peut se passer dans un hôpital ! s'exclama James alors que Lily passait tout juste la porte de sa chambre.

Elle sourit indulgemment, heureuse de voir qu'il avait trouvé à s'occuper plutôt que de chercher à l'appeler toutes les cinq minutes.

- Je crois que je ne m'imagine même pas la moitié des choses qui peut s'y passer, avoua-t-elle. Il y a déjà trop d'histoires que je connais que cela m'effraie. Mais c'est extrêmement divertissant.

Il allait se lancer dans un quelconque discours sur l'amusement que cela lui procurait quand Sirius l'interrompit.

- Sincèrement, James, je n'en peux plus de t'entendre parler de ce qui s'est passé au troisième étage entre les infirmières, ou je ne sais quoi, avoua le brun. Je suis désolé si _vous_, ça vous intéresse, reprit-il à l'intention de Lily, mais j'ai l'impression d'être revenu au lycée, quand ma petite amie de l'époque tenait absolument à me raconter comment elle s'était crêpée le chignon avec je ne sais plus quelle autre fille.

Lily retint difficilement un rire devant l'air fatigué de Sirius. Elle travaillait, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à l'amusement non plus. Elle devait rester sérieuse.

- Pour être honnête, je ne préfère pas savoir tout ce qui se passe dans cet hôpital, avoua-t-elle.

- Attends, tu viens de dire _ta_ petite amie ? s'étonna Remus.

- Parce que tu n'en avais qu'une ? plaisanta James.

- Tout est relatif, les amis, assura Sirius en écartant les bras. Après tout, chacune pensait être unique, la seule qui avait fait chavirer mon cœur…

Une fois de plus, elle se retint de rire, se rappelant qu'elle était au travail, mais c'était vraiment difficile quand, à côté de vous, tout le monde rit. Elle se contenta donc d'avoir un très grand sourire, sans pour autant céder à l'hilarité, et de continuer à soigner son patient.

- Vous vous rappelez que, demain, vous aurez la potion à boire ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Oui, soupira-t-il en reprenant son air grincheux.

- Il n'est pas du tout emballé par la perspective de ce traitement, au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, railla Sirius.

- Rares sont les patients qui sont d'accord avec ce que nous leur proposons, dit-elle simplement. C'est très habituel, à présent, que ce soit les amis proches ou la famille qui les forcent à accepter. Si vous saviez le nombre de personnes qui ont essayé de nous persuader par l'argent de ne pas les soigner…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, les rabaissa sur James.

- Laissez-moi deviner. L'idée vous a effleuré l'esprit, n'est-ce pas ?

Il haussa les épaules, gêné et vexé d'être percé à jour. Cette fois, elle se permit d'éclater franchement de rire.

- Autant vous le dire tout de suite, monsieur Potter. Personne dans cet hôpital ne se laisse acheter pour un autographe, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Allez, je vous laisse à présent. Continuez de déambuler dans les couloirs, vous devriez découvrir d'autres choses toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres ! assura-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il était bien tenté de la croire.

0o0o0o0

Peter soupira une énième fois tandis que James était perdu dans la contemplation de la cafétéria des Médicomages, où certains patients en assez bon état physique pouvaient se rendre pour déjeuner, si l'envie leur en prenait. Peter ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce que son ami trouvait de si fascinant dans le fait d'observer toutes les allées et venues des Guérisseurs, pas plus qu'il ne comprenait l'intérêt qu'il portait à leurs petites histoires. Des histoires, ils en avaient eu des tas, quand ils étaient en cours ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'était aujourd'hui que James voulait revenir à l'état de lycéen en regardant tout ce qui se passait autour de lui comme si c'était la chose la plus importante ? Fini, le James égocentrique et narcissique ? Non, Peter ne pouvait pas le croire. Le changement ne pouvait pas être si brutal. James avait la tête beaucoup trop enflée pour être changé par un simple séjour à l'hôpital.

- Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est distrayant ! soupira tout à coup l'attrapeur.

Alors Peter comprit. James s'ennuyait, tout simplement. Il recherchait de la distraction, rien de plus.

- De regarder tous ces gens ? demanda-t-il tout de même avec une pointe de scepticisme.

- Tu n'imagines même pas ! affirma James. Non mais regarde-les, tous, à éviter l'infirmière qui est enceinte… Ils ont tous peur d'être le père !

- Tiens, c'est pas le docteur Evans, là ?

James tourna brièvement la tête avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

- Si, en effet. Toujours avec le docteur White…

Peter eut un sourire entendu, James leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu as la même théorie que Sirius, pas vrai ?

- Vrai de vrai, répondit tranquillement Peter. Y a pas d'autres raisons pour qu'ils soient tout le temps ensemble, ces deux-là.

James haussa simplement les épaules avant de regarder à nouveau la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Brr, je ne sais pas qui c'est, celui-ci, mais il donne la chair de poule, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

L'inconnu sembla l'entendre. Il se tourna vers lui, le dévisagea froidement, durement, avant de regarder devant lui à nouveau. Assez grand, cheveux gras, noirs, le teint blafard. Et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, James ne l'apprécia pas, à l'instant même où il le vit.

0o0o0o0

Lily riait à la blague que venait de lui dire Andy, parce qu'Andy avait toujours eu le mot pour la faire rire, malgré que son moral soit au plus bas, malgré que le travail ne soit pas toujours facile, malgré qu'elle ait parfois envie de tout laisser tomber pour se cantonner à la recherche d'un mari qu'elle pourrait soigner – oui, parfois, cette idée lui traversait le cerveau durant un millième de seconde, avant qu'elle ne se rappelle qu'elle était nulle dans tout ce qui avait trait aux tâches ménagères et, qu'en plus, elle n'avait pas la patience requise pour être une femme au foyer parfaite.

Elle riait, parce que, malgré tous ces jours où elle n'avait pas eu le droit à une nuit complète, malgré tous ces jours qui s'étaient écoulés sans qu'elle ne puisse rentrer chez elle, malgré toutes ces fois où elle avait eu envie d'aller voir Rainbow et lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était tout simplement pas humainement possible de ne pas rentrer chez soi pour dormir, malgré tout ça, Andy restait la personne sur qui elle pouvait compter et qui savait toujours quoi dire pour lui faire plaisir, pour lui changer les idées.

Sauf que son rire à lui s'arrêta brusquement.

- Mince, voilà mon préparateur de potions favori… Hem, je file, moi, grommela-t-il en se levant rapidement.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu essayer de le retenir, Andy avait déjà traversé la moitié de la cafétéria, prenant le chemin qui l'emmenait le plus loin possible de son cher ami Severus Rogue. Lequel s'assit à la place à présent vide en lançant un regard narquois à Andy, avant de se tourner vers Lily. Les traits de son visage s'adoucirent légèrement, tandis que Lily le regardait avec gêne.

- Salut, Sev, souffla-t-elle finalement.

Il sourit doucement.

- Salut Lily. Tu ne viens plus trop me voir, ces temps-ci…

Elle se trémoussa, ne sachant trop quoi répondre. C'était la stricte vérité et, en même temps, elle n'avait pas le temps… ni l'envie. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle évitait le laboratoire des préparateurs de potions. Tout l'hôpital le savait, même si personne n'en parlait. Jamais personne ne parlait de Severus Rogue.

- Ouais, je sais, je suis désolée… Enfin, tu sais, j'ai eu pas mal de boulot, et…

- Oui, je sais. Il paraît même que tu ne peux plus sortir de l'hôpital à cause de Rainbow. J'aurais cru que tu prendrais la peine de venir me voir… Passé un temps, cela ne te dérangeait pas de somnoler à moitié sur ma paillasse pour rattraper tes heures de sommeil.

Elle accusa le coup. Un reproche à peine voilé perçait dans les mots de Severus, elle le savait, le sentait. Elle le savait parce qu'elle-même ressentait un profond sentiment de culpabilité.

- Je…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire de plus ? En réalité, elle n'avait aucune excuse. Elle avait tout simplement préféré fuir plutôt que de retourner le voir.

- Sev, écoute…

- Je pensais que tu viendrais au moins me voir pour savoir comment avançait la potion pour ton patient dont la main vaut des millions de Gallions, finit-il par dire acerbement.

- Si j'avais pu, je…

- Mais tu as pu, Lily, ne me mens pas, je sais quand tu me mens.

Elle se tut, baissa les yeux vers son plateau. L'unique avantage à se disputer avec Severus, c'est que celui-ci parlait si bas que personne ne pouvait les entendre, à moins de tendre l'oreille. Et comme personne ne voulait risquer d'être surpris par Severus…

- D'ailleurs, il ne serait pas en train de nous observer ? railla-t-il. Il est si bien que tu lui as dit qu'il pouvait se balader comme bon lui semble dans l'hôpital ? Ou peut-être que son charme a opéré sur toi ? Ou alors, il t'a payé avec quelques Gallions ?

- Ça suffit, gronda-t-elle finalement.

Il se redressa légèrement, les joues rouges. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis choisit de se taire, et fouilla dans ses poches.

- La potion, déclara-t-il en posant la fiole sur la table. Tu voudras faire les tests habituels, je suppose, dit-il simplement. Mais bon, comme toujours, elle sera parfaite.

- Je sais, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il fit mine de se lever et de partir, avant de se raviser. Il posa les deux mains sur la table, et ne parla pas tant qu'elle ne décidât pas de lever la tête. Lorsqu'elle le fit, il la fixa avec une telle intensité qu'elle ne réussit pas à détourner le regard, comme si une connexion s'était faite entre eux deux.

- J'ai une question, Lily. Est-ce que notre amitié est fichue à tout jamais, ou bien est-ce que tu vas… me pardonner, oublier ce qui a été dit ? Sincèrement, est-ce qu'on pourra un jour redevenir les amis qu'on a toujours été ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant trop quoi répondre, parce que la question était tout sauf évidente, bien sûr. Du moins, à ses yeux.

- Sev, faut que tu comprennes que ça va être dur, pour moi, je veux dire…

Elle hésita, ne sachant comment faire pour qu'enfin, il comprenne ce qu'elle voulait dire, sans qu'il ne soit pour autant vexé.

- Ne me dis pas qu'on ne peut pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ! protesta-t-il.

- Sev...

Elle soupira, remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux afin de gagner du temps.

- Sev, tu m'as dit être _amoureux de moi depuis des années_ ! lui rappela-t-elle finalement. Comment veux-tu que je fasse comme si de rien n'était ? Ce serait purement égoïste de ma part de vouloir rester ta meilleure amie et faire comme si tout était comme avant ! On sait tous les deux qu'on n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments, et que…

Elle se retint de dire « cela ne changera jamais » parce que l'air contrit et blessé de Severus lui faisait mal, à elle aussi.

- Sincèrement, je ne crois pas être assez égoïste pour continuer à discuter avec toi comme avant, pas après ce que tu m'as dit.

- Tu ne crois pas pouvoir faire cela ? Lily, j'ai besoin de toi. En tant qu'amie, avant tout. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire cela, parce que je savais que cela ne serait pas une bonne chose, oui. J'aurais dû me taire, et tu aurais continué à ne rien voir, comme toujours, parce que tu ne voulais rien voir. Oui, j'aurais dû me taire, seulement, voilà, je ne l'ai pas fait. Donc, maintenant, il faut bien que tu acceptes le fait que ce qui est fait est fait, ce qui est dit est dit. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais accepté de fermer les yeux sur une quelconque parole pour garder tes amis près de toi…

Il la suppliait. Elle détestait cela, elle ne voulait pas de ses suppliques parce qu'elle ne réussirait jamais à se défaire de lui, elle ne parviendrait jamais à ne plus être son amie. Et c'est exactement ce qui se passa. Elle eut un faible sourire, leva la tête, et le regarda joyeusement.

- Faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé, alors, concéda-t-telle en prenant la fiole de potions.

Enfin, ça allait être difficile, constata-t-elle rapidement. Comment faire lorsque celui que vous considérez depuis toujours comme votre meilleur ami vous annonçait, après l'ingurgitation d'un trop grand nombre de verres d'alcool, qu'il était amoureux de vous et qu'il n'espérait qu'une chose, que vos sentiments soient réciproques et que la fin de votre histoire avec votre récent petit copain à présent appelé « ex » soit de sa faute ?

0o0o0o0

Peut-être parce qu'il avait entendu la conversation de la veille, peut-être parce qu'il en avait parlé avec ses amis, peut-être parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa Médicomage soit amie avec un homme à l'apparence aussi froide, peut-être à cause de tout cela à la fois, James Potter ne réussissait pas à regarder Lily Evans dans les yeux, depuis dix minutes qu'elle était dans sa chambre en train de lui expliquer ce qui allait se passer une fois qu'il aurait avalé la potion, fin prête et dont elle avait vérifié chacun des composants, pour être sure qu'il n'y aurait pas de mauvaises surprises.

- J'ai aussi vérifié que vous ne soyez pas allergique à l'un des composants, conclut-elle d'une voix monotone. C'est déjà arrivé, et le résultat n'était pas beau à voir. Heureusement pour vous, ce n'est pas votre cas ! Que puis-je rajouter d'autre…

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir un peu, regardant son étudiant de substitution qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, arrachant un soupir à sa supérieure hiérarchique du moment, qui se demandait vraiment si on pouvait placer des espoirs dans la nouvelle génération des Médicomages, sans se dire qu'à l'époque, c'était en elle et en ses condisciples qu'on ne croyait pas.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a fait prendre une potion de mutisme, monsieur Potter ? demanda-t-elle avec amusement, arrachant un sursaut à son patient et à ses amis. Pour ce que j'ai pu constater ces deux derniers jours, vous n'êtes pas un homme qui garde sa langue dans sa poche et, d'après les rumeurs de cet hôpital, vous passez beaucoup de temps à discuter avec les infirmières. Suis-je si peu intéressante pour que vous vous taisiez ? se moqua-t-elle.

- Non, bafouilla-t-il. Ce n'est rien.

Elle le fixa longuement, puis haussa légèrement les épaules, se disant que cela ne servait à rien de réfléchir plus longtemps à cet étrange mutisme. Après tout, il était son patient mais il avait ses amis avec qui discuter. Elle se tourna vers l'étudiant.

- Commence à aller à la chambre de notre prochain patient, je t'y rejoindrai. Et attends-moi avant de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit…

Il parut blessé, et elle savait très bien pourquoi. Tout l'hôpital savait qu'elle accordait une confiance aveugle en Stevenson, alors qu'O'Mar n'avait pas même droit à un seul compliment pour ses longues journées.

- Bon, je vais simplement vous rappeler un petit détail sur votre potion, reprit Lily en regardant James. Ce serait bien que vos amis le sachent aussi, pour qu'ils ne soient pas surpris. Vous allez être complètement assommé durant les premières heures, parce que ce sera très fort. Vous direz certainement des choses idiotes, rassurez-vous, personne ne vous en tiendra rigueur. Mais dans le doute… ne vous étonnez pas que les gens vous regardent différemment une fois les effets dissipés !

Elle rit légèrement, arrachant tout de même un sourire aux quatre personnes dans la pièce, Sirius saisissant même la perche qu'elle tendait.

- En même temps, il est déjà tellement bizarre qu'un peu plus, un peu moins…

James voulut répliquer, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Andy White entra dans la pièce, la referma, sous leurs regards surpris.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger, mais parler à Lily… au Guérisseur Evans est tout simplement impossible en ce moment, et je profite qu'elle soit avec vous, sans son élève, pour lui parler. Si la conversation vous semble trop personnelle, vous n'aurez qu'à… vous boucher les oreilles ! débita Andy.

Lily commença à ramasser ses affaires, sans pour autant protester. Elle savait que si Andy prenait le risque de lui parler devant des patients, c'est que le sujet ne devait pas être trop glissant. Andy prit une grande inspiration, comme hésitant à se lancer.

- T'es prête pour ce soir ?

- Pour ce soir ? Tu veux dire, pour rester à l'hôpital, sans dormir, une fois encore ? Enfin, j'exagère, je pourrai dormir, Cassie m'a juré qu'elle ne dirait rien aux autres Guérisseurs de garde si je disparais quelques heures, mais comme Rainbow va vouloir savoir où je suis… Donc oui, je suis prête pour passer, une fois encore, une nuit blanche, quitte à ce que se dissipe un peu plus l'image de mon appartement de mon esprit.

Andy soupira, et son visage se tordit en une moue à moitié amusée et à moitié angoissée.

- Donc, tu as oublié, en conclut-il.

- Oublié quoi ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

- Le gala de charité de l'hôpital. Ce soir.

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche.

- Merde, jura-t-elle.

Puis, elle se reprit et haussa les épaules.

- Je n'y suis pas allée les dernières années, je peux…

- T'es la figure de l'hôpital, cette année, Lily. T'es _obligée _d'y aller, Rainbow a insisté, et, en plus, tu vas devoir te montrer _gentille_ avec les investisseurs.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Que soit tu y vas accompagnée, soit tu prends le risque…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais un regard plein de sous-entendus fit comprendre à Lily ce qu'il voulait dire. Si elle allait là-bas seule, sans cavalier, elle pouvait être sure qu'elle allait recevoir de nombreuses œillades appuyées et, qu'en plus, elle devrait supporter les sarcasmes incessants de ses collègues, ainsi que les différentes rumeurs.

- Je n'ai rien à me mettre, reprit-elle alors, affolée, oubliant momentanément son problème de cavalier.

- J'ai une pause, la rassura Andy. Je vais chez toi, je te choisis une tenue, je reviens, tu te changes, tu y vas.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Avec qui ? ajouta-t-elle cependant.

- Avec moi, proposa-t-il spontanément.

Elle fit une grimace éloquente.

- Je t'adore, mais…

- Lily, le seul autre mâle de cet hôpital voulant bien t'accompagner s'appelle Severus Rogue, lui rappela Andy en roulant des yeux. Tu veux vraiment reproduire ce qui s'est passé à la dernière soirée que tu as passé avec lui ? Après tout, c'est ton choix hein, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais vu ce que tu m'as raconté cette soirée, je doute que tu ais vraiment une folle envie de recommencer ça, je me trompe ?

Elle grimaça. Non, bien sûr que non, il ne se trompait pas, au contraire.

- Donc, tu me prends une tenue, tu m'accompagnes au gala… Je dois y rester toute la nuit ?

- Pour reprendre les termes exacts de Rainbow : « La seule chose qui pourra faire quitter de cette soirée Miss Evans serait que le Premier Ministre lui-même la chasse ». Je crois que c'est assez clair, non ?

Elle inspira longuement.

- Limpide, grinça-t-elle. On se revoit ce soir, alors…

Il hocha la tête, disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu, et elle se rappela alors d'où elle se trouvait. Les quatre garçons la regardaient avec de grands yeux ronds. Elle grimaça un sourire d'excuse.

- Je suis vraiment désolée que vous ayez assisté à cela…

Sirius éclata d'un rire ressemblant à un aboiement.

- Ce n'est rien. C'était… divertissant !

Elle grimaça à nouveau, avant de tenter un faible sourire.

- Je vous revois ce soir, monsieur Potter… Quant à vous trois, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre, leur signifiant ainsi qu'elle était en retard.

- J'aurais dû devenir Médicomage, soupira Sirius. J'aime tellement ce genre de petites histoires…

- Tu détestes en être mêlé, lui rappela Remus en levant les yeux au ciel. En tout cas, je crois qu'on peut dire que la théorie de Patmol tient la route : ces deux-là ne font pas que parler travail !

James esquissa un léger sourire, peu à peu convaincu de cette théorie.

0o0o0o0

Johnny leva la tête de son article, soupirant. Enfin, le résultat était convenable ! Il ne restait plus qu'à le faire lire à Evans, et il pourrait l'envoyer au magazine intéressé. Et après cela, il ne prendrait plus les patients compliqués à gérer, parce que c'était trop de travail lorsque vous réussissez à intéresser des journalistes.

Il soupira à nouveau, mais de lassitude cette fois. Il aurait bien aimé aller au gala de charité, mais ce n'était pas là où se trouvait vraiment le problème. Ce qui l'agaçait, c'est qu'il avait été remplacé auprès d'Evans par O'Mar, ce type qu'il détestait depuis toujours et, qu'en plus, il avait eu pour ordre de veiller sur James Potter ce soir, alors que le joueur de Quidditch allait dormir ou être dans les nuages toute la nuit, à cause de la potion. Alors, franchement, il savait par avance qu'il allait passer une nuit sans agitation. Ce n'était pas drôle, dans un hôpital, de ne rien faire. Ça filait le bourdon.

Il leva la tête en entendant des talons claquer. Il allait rabrouer la personne, pour lui dire que les visites étaient depuis bien longtemps terminées, y compris pour la famille si celle-ci n'avait pas demandé de dérogations, mais s'arrêta à temps.

- Docteur Evans ? Vous ne devriez pas être en train de serrer des mains, ce genre de trucs ?

Sa supérieure sourit.

- Certainement, mais je me suis dit que si j'arrivais en retard en disant que je suis allée voir mon patient extrêmement riche et influent, j'aurais une bonne excuse…

- Vous…

Il se tut à temps. Il allait demander si elle ne lui faisait pas confiance pour être obligée à venir voir comment aller le patient. Il n'avait pas à poser ce genre de questions.

Elle attendit un peu, se disant qu'il allait terminer sa phrase, mais Johnny garda sa bouche fermée, résolument.

- Tu pensais que je ne te faisais pas confiance, termina-t-elle doucement. Que je venais pour vérifier si tu ne faisais pas une bêtise.

Il ne répondit pas, mais elle comprit que c'était effectivement ce qu'avait cru Johnny. Elle se doutait qu'il penserait cela. Être assigné pour la soirée à surveiller un patient qui ne risquait pas de faire pire que de ronfler un peu trop fort à cause de sa potion n'était pas le genre de mission à laquelle on était impatient de participer.

- Johnny…, commença-t-elle doucement, et l'emploi de son prénom obligea le garçon à relever la tête. Je sais bien que ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir que de surveiller monsieur Potter ce soir, et crois-moi, j'aurais volontiers préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui s'en occupe. Mais vois-tu, ce patient est extrêmement plus important que tous nos autres patients, selon notre cher supérieur Rainbow, et pour ce soir, alors que je n'ai pas le choix, et que je ne peux pas me dérober à ce fichu gala de charité, la seule personne en qui j'ai entièrement confiance et qui, je le sais, ne se dégonflera et ne cherchera pas à s'éloigner de son poste de garde, c'est toi. Donc, forcément, c'est sur toi que cela tombe. Je te jure que j'aimerais que tu t'occupes d'autres patients, mais les imbéciles qui te servent de collègues sont, parait-il, compétents. Alors je préfère leur laisser les patients qui sont moins… prioritaires.

Ce dernier mot lui arracha la gorge. Depuis quand y avait-il des priorités chez les patients ? Elle se secoua. Ce n'était pas important. Elle n'allait pas changer la politique de l'hôpital ce soir-là.

- Et Ethan Wayne ? s'étonna Johnny. C'est un de vos patients les plus anciens et les plus importants, et…

Le regard froid et dur de Lily le stoppa. Il crut un instant que la colère de la Médicomage était dirigée vers lui mais, en réalité, c'était contre quelqu'un d'autre, une personne qui n'était pas là, et qui ferait mieux de ne pas l'être.

- Johnny, ce que je vais te dire, je te le dis uniquement parce que t'es mon étudiant favori et, qu'en plus, tu es aussi impliqué que moi sur le cas Wayne. Mais tu dois me faire promettre de n'en parler à personne, et surtout pas aux parents d'Ethan, tu es d'accord ?

Le garçon hocha la tête, comprenant que quelque chose de grave se tramait dans l'hôpital.

- Cette après-midi, avant que je ne doive me changer et que ma garde ne se termine, j'ai été convoquée chez Rainbow. Il y a déjà quelques temps, Rainbow m'a fait la réflexion qu'Ethan ne devrait plus être ici… Quelque chose sur les lois de la nature, du plus fort… Bref, une connerie, mais puisque c'est lui qui signe mes fiches de paie chaque mois, je n'ai pas trop le choix, et je suis bien obligée de me taire. Pour le moment, il ne peut pas faire grand-chose, vu que le remède fonctionne bien, que l'arrêter serait faire preuve d'inhumanité, etc. Mais je peux te promettre que si Ethan fait une rechute, Rainbow me fera dire aux parents qu'on ne peut plus s'occuper de lui, qu'il nous coûte trop cher, et tout ce que tu veux. En fait, Rainbow veut qu'on le vire de l'hôpital.

- Mais…, balbutia Johnny. On ne peut pas faire ça à un enfant !

Lily haussa les épaules.

- Si Rainbow avait une once de compassion, cela se saurait, dit-elle simplement. Bon. Je vais voir monsieur Potter et, ensuite, je te laisserai travailler.

- Travailler ? s'étonna-t-il. Sincèrement, je vais rester ici à surveiller un patient qui n'en a pas besoin…

- Et ton article ? le reprit Lily. Il faut bien que tu l'avances !

- Il est terminé. Je vous l'amènerai demain, pour que vous puissiez le lire.

- Bravo, Johnny ! s'extasia-t-elle. Ce n'était pas bien difficile, finalement.

- Euh… Peut-être que vous allez ne plus me faire confiance et croire en moi, mais en fait, c'est monsieur Lupin, enfin, Remus, l'ami de monsieur Potter, qui m'a apporté son aide et qui m'a le plus aidé à le reprendre. J'aimerais dire que c'est entièrement mon travail, et que je m'en serais sorti sans lui, mais j'ai bien peur que la réponse soit non…

Il paraissait tellement peiné d'avouer cela à sa supérieure que Lily éclata de rire avant de le frapper gentiment sur l'épaule.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Johnny. Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir la fibre de l'écrivain ! Allez, je vais aller voir notre cher patient. Et ce mot est à double-sens !

Elle pénétra enfin dans la chambre, souriant toujours.

- Bonsoir monsieur Potter.

James se tourna légèrement vers elle, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, les yeux grands ouverts, perdus dans le vide.

- Bonsoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir…

Elle eut un sourire indulgent.

- Les effets secondaires ne sont pas toujours très agréables à vivre, n'est-ce pas ?

Il la fixa sans comprendre avant d'élargir son sourire.

- J'aime pas le blanc…, bouda-t-il en montrant le mur, toujours avec un immense sourire cependant.

Elle sourit légèrement.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas que des journalistes viennent vous voir, monsieur Potter, sinon, vous risquez de dire des choses que vous n'apprécierez pas de voir dans les journaux, ensuite…

Toujours cet air d'incompréhension, couplé à un sourire.

- Je venais simplement vérifier que les effets secondaires ne soient pas inhabituels, dit-elle finalement.

Elle n'allait pas rester des heures à discuter avec un homme qui n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots. Elle voulait juste s'assurer que tout allait bien.

- Eh…

Faiblement, il l'appela.

- Oui ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Il secoua la tête, toujours avec ce sourire un peu niais.

- Je voulais vous dire… je comprends ce qu'il a dit, votre ami qui ressemble à une chauve-souris. Vous êtes jolie…

Elle sourit.

- Il n'a pas dit que j'étais jolie, mais qu'il était amoureux de moi. Et je vois que vous écoutez un peu trop les conversations de cet hôpital…

James haussa les épaules.

- Il ne l'a peut-être pas dit, mais ses yeux le disaient à voix haute. Et je suis d'accord avec lui. Vous êtes très jolie.

- Et vous, vous avez la tête dans les nuages, monsieur Potter ! dit-elle en riant. En plus, ce n'est pas en me faisant des compliments que je vous laisserai partir plus tôt chez vous…

Il dormait déjà. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et sortit de la pièce.

- Complètement dans les vapes, annonça-t-elle à Johnny avant de s'éloigner.

Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne ce fichu gala. Elle était fatiguée par avance de cette soirée.

0o0o0o0

Elle souffrait le martyr, et ce n'était pas que psychologique. Non, en fait, c'était même physique avant d'être psychologique. Elle n'avait plus porté de talons aussi hauts depuis la fête de fin d'études, sa robe la serrait trop au niveau du ventre – elle avait soit grossi, soit elle était anorexique lorsqu'elle avait mis cette robe la dernière fois, elle vérifierait ça – elle avait l'impression d'avoir les zygomatiques en feu à force de trop sourire, elle se demandait vraiment si ses chevilles n'allaient pas lâcher, et elle n'osait plus bouger de peur de tomber, parce que ses jambes étaient ankylosées. L'avantage de ne plus bouger, c'est qu'elle était à côté du bar. Le désavantage, c'est que chacune des personnes souhaitant lui parler venait la voir et ne la lâchait plus.

- Bonsoir, miss Evans.

Elle sursauta, se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec la mère de son patient dont la main valait des millions.

- Merlin, vous m'avez fait peur !

Madame Potter sourit franchement.

- Voulez-vous que je vous sauve la mise ?

Lily la regarda sans comprendre. Doucement, la femme face à elle rit.

- Enfin, cela se voit que vous n'êtes pas habituée à ce genre de soirées !

Lily grimaça.

- La soirée la plus distinguée que j'ai faite, c'était ma remise de diplôme, et, disons que dès que les professeurs ont eu le dos tourné, la soirée n'avait plus rien de distingué…

À nouveau, ce petit rire.

- Comme je vous comprends… Je n'ai jamais eu le loisir de faire une soirée aussi simple, malheureusement. C'est l'inconvénient lorsque vous êtes célèbre et que vous vous mariez à un homme tout aussi célèbre, et plus riche que vous. Alors, vous acceptez ma proposition ?

- De me sauver ? Volontiers ! Mais… ces investisseurs ne font que venir me parler. Ils sont vraiment étonnés qu'en tant que femme, je sois aussi… douée.

- Aaah, ces hommes…, soupira tragiquement madame Potter. Ne vous inquiétez pas à leur sujet. Ils ne vont certainement pas venir vous voir à présent que je suis avec vous. Je leur inspire trop de respect, et ils n'oseront jamais nous interrompre.

- Vous voulez dire…

Lily regarda autour d'elle, comme ébahie.

- Vous voulez dire que vous seriez prête à passer le restant de la soirée avec moi pour m'éviter à les supporter ?

- Vous savez, si je reste avec vous, je les évite aussi… Si vous saviez à quel point ils peuvent m'agacer ! Le dernier à être venu me voir a commencé par me demander « subtilement » de l'argent, avant de savoir si j'allais bien…

Lily éclata de rire, charmée par l'air ennuyé de la mère de son patient. Finalement, cette soirée ne serait peut-être pas aussi horrible que cela.

* * *

_J'ai honte, mais je n'ai tout simplement pas le temps de jeter un œil et de corriger. J'espère qu'il ne reste pas trop de coquilles et que celles qui y sont ne sont pas trop gênantes pour votre lecture._

_Sinon, que vous dire de plus, afin de ne pas passer pour une sauvage qui poste et ne dit rien..._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est génial tous ces mails que je reçois ! Bon, ça me fait beaucoup de travail en RàR, mais en même temps, c'est un plaisir de les recevoir... et d'y répondre, soyez assurés que je ne me force à rien ;) ! En tout cas, je suis surprise de ce que je peux lire. Je ne pensais pas rencontrer autant de personnes enthousiastes ! Et cela ne fait que m'attrister de savoir que je ne suis pas en vacances, et que je n'ai donc pas la possibilité d'écrire autant que j'aimerais :(... Aaaah, la triste vie des étudiants ! (Enfin, mes vacances étant déjà bien complètes, je ne crois pas que je vais avoir beaucoup de temps d'écrire... Si, j'y crois !)  
_

_Bref. Encore un énorme merci à vous tous, vous me faites rêver à chaque fois._

_Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite des évènements !_

_Bonne semaine à tous._


	8. Il faut rester zen

**Chapitre 7  
Il faut rester zen.**

* * *

James se réveillait de son état comateux, peu à peu. Il se rappelait avoir pris cette fichue potion, de s'être dit qu'un aussi bon goût ne pouvait que cacher une chose affreuse, et il n'avait pas tardé à comprendre que ses craintes étaient fondées quand il s'était mis à dire des phrases qu'il n'aurait jamais dites en temps normal. Heureusement, dans un élan de « solidarité », ses amis avaient préféré le laisser seul dans son délire, plutôt que d'entendre chacune des choses qu'il allait dire et s'en servir ensuite contre lui.

Mais maintenant, il se rappelait de tout ce qu'il avait dit et, en plus, son état ressemblait de près à celui qu'il avait le lendemain d'une soirée de beuverie, c'est-à-dire pas glorieux.

- Saluuuuuut ! tonitrua Sirius en entrant dans la pièce.

Aussitôt, James grimaça et lui envoya un regard assassin.

- Quand est-ce que tu auras des manières ? pesta-t-il.

Sans se démonter parce qu'il avait l'habitude du mauvais caractère de James, Sirius entra dans la pièce, un petit-déjeuner dans un sachet sous le bras, et un journal dépassant de sa poche de manteau.

- Je vois que ton sale caractère est de retour. Je me disais aussi qu'hier, tu étais presque supportable, se moqua-t-il.

- Tu veux pas te taire ? grommela James en fermant les yeux.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, sans que James ne le remarque, heureusement pour lui.

- C'est dingue, le James désagréable ne me manquait pas…

James ne répondit rien, gardant les yeux fermés, dans une vaine tentative de faire comprendre à son meilleur ami qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Quand il comprit que c'était peine perdue, il soupira et rouvrit les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

- Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, mais Alicia, si. D'ailleurs, elle veut te rencontrer. Elle a déjà rencontré Peter et Remus. Enfin, rencontré… Ils se sont croisés dans la cuisine au petit-déj', alors que les gars étaient venus me voler à manger. Entre nous, il faut vraiment qu'ils apprennent à faire des courses _avant _de n'avoir rien d'autre dans leurs placards que des patacitrouilles. Enfin, ils se sont déjà tous vus. Une rencontre assez gênante pour elle, d'ailleurs, vu sa tenue ! s'esclaffa Sirius. Elle n'a pas encore l'habitude de voir mes amis débarquer à n'importe quel moment de la journée… Bref, je suis venu petit-déjeuner ici, parce que Peter, lui, travaille, et que Remus doit aller voir son père. D'ailleurs, il y allait comme s'il allait à un enterrement, précisa Sirius en roulant des yeux. Oh, et je suis venu avec Sorcières Hebdos, parce qu'il y a un article sur le gala de charité de l'hôpital d'hier soir, et je suis sûr que cela va t'intéresser.

- J'en doute, rétorqua aussitôt James. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je n'y étais même pas.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

- T'es si bête que ça, ou tu fais des efforts aujourd'hui ? Gala de l'hôpital où tu te trouves actuellement… Tu pensais vraiment qu'aucun journaliste ne réussirait à faire un lien entre toi et ce gala ? Sachant que ton Médicomage et ta mère s'y trouvaient, surtout… Je te jure, une vraie mine d'or et d'insanités, cet article. Ça a le mérite de faire rire… et de confirmer ma théorie quant à miss Evans et son cher collègue monsieur White ! continua Sirius avec un clin d'œil. Alors, je te le lis ?

James haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas le droit de bouger avant ce soir, dix-huit heures, alors autant passer le temps en lisant un article sans intérêt. Il pourrait au moins se plaindre de l'imbécilité des journalistes, et de leurs stupides théories.

- Bon, alors, t'es prêt ? demanda Sirius en s'installant sur un fauteuil.

James haussa les épaules.

- Je vais prendre cela pour un oui, afin de ne pas être vexé d'un aussi grand manque d'intérêt. Déjà, pour te mettre dans l'ambiance, l'article est intitulé « L'hôpital de l'amour », ricana Sirius. Un jour, il faudra que je regarde si ce journal a déjà écrit un seul article sans qu'il n'y ait un lien avec une histoire de cœur, parce que, franchement, je crois qu'ils ne font que ça…

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Cela se vend !

Sirius prit le temps de réfléchir à ce que venait de dire James, avant de hocher la tête. C'était vrai, ça se vendait.

- Bon alors, ensuite… Oh, oh, que de potins en perspective ! se réjouit Sirius. _« Hier soir avait lieu le gala de charité annuel de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, l'unique établissement de santé public de Londres. De nombreuses personnalités s'y sont rendues, et les dons ont été, une année encore, plus généreux que ce que les sorciers donnent à d'autres établissements publics. Mais les regards ne se sont pas tournés uniquement vers les personnalités présentes – dont le Premier Ministre de la Magie, dont la femme était souffrante et n'a pas pu faire le déplacement, ou le Président du Magenmagot. Les regards se sont rapidement dirigés vers la nouvelle figure de l'hôpital, LA Médicomage Lily Evans._

_Outre le fait que cette jeune femme de vingt-sept ans ait été nommée Médicomage de l'année, elle est l'unique femme occupant ce poste à Ste Mangouste. D'après ses propres paroles : _« Ce métier n'est pas celui vers lequel se dirigent les femmes qui veulent travailler dans le domaine de la santé. Il est réputé pour être un métier entièrement masculin, et rares sont les femmes qui se risquent dans la formation, sachant que beaucoup de conseillers d'orientation les découragent à se lancer dans cette voie. ».

_Mais miss Evans ne nous intéresse pas uniquement pour être une pionnière dans ce métier. Non, ce qui nous intéresse avant tout, c'est le patient plus que célèbre dont elle a à s'occuper actuellement. Le célèbre attrapeur de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre, James Potter, est actuellement hospitalisé à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. D'abord venu pour soigner une blessure due à une bagarre dans un bar, il s'y trouve encore, alors que le reste de l'équipe a, quant à elle, pu retourner dans son quartier général. Beaucoup de nos lectrices, connaissant les charmes de monsieur Potter, se sont aventurées à dire que miss Evans, malgré son professionnalisme évident, n'a pas su résister à l'aura de ce cher attrapeur. Toutefois, la principale intéressée reste discrète là-dessus :_ « Monsieur Potter est mon patient, point. Si je devais qualifier nos relations d'une façon autre que patient-Guérisseur, je ne dirais rien de plus qu'un simple « connaissance ». Vous pourrez dire à vos lectrices que monsieur Potter est libre comme l'air… »

_Cette déclaration nous fait nous demander si elle a eu des informations de l'attrapeur lui-même concernant ses amours. Ce à quoi elle s'est contentée d'un haussement d'épaules : _« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Nous parlons surtout de sujets médicaux, puisqu'il est ici pour soigner ses blessures. Et si vous avez d'autres questions à propos de la vie amoureuse de monsieur Potter, je vous propose d'aller les lui poser lui-même… Ah mais non, suis-je bête, vous n'avez pas accès aux couloirs de l'hôpital… »

_Après cette remarque non dénuée d'ironie, nous avons donc décidé de nous pencher sur le sujet de l'hospitalisation de monsieur Potter, justement. C'est un mur de pierre que nous avons alors rencontré : _« Je ne suis pas dans la mesure de pouvoir vous donner ce genre de renseignements. Monsieur Potter lui-même, ou bien sa famille, peut vous répondre s'il le souhaite. Sinon… secret médical ! »

_Miss Evans s'est ensuite excusée, allant rejoindre son cavalier, un charmant Médicomage répondant au nom d'Andy White qui, en nous voyant, a tôt fait de s'exclamer : _« Ne suis-je pas chanceux d'avoir la plus célèbre et la plus jolie Médicomage à mes côtés pour cette soirée ? »._ Une question légitime s'est posée en voyant les liens évidents qui unissent ces deux personnes : seraient-ils amants, ou plus ? Aucun n'a voulu répondre à cette affirmation, mais nous avons dans l'idée que miss Evans fait chavirer bien des cœurs dans cet établissement…_

_Surtout que son assurance à nous répondre « non » quant à son amitié – voire plus – avec James Potter a été plus qu'ébranlée lorsqu'il fut mis en évidence qu'elle entretenait une relation plus que cordiale avec madame Potter, la mère de notre attrapeur favori. Les deux femmes ont en effet terminé la soirée ensemble, discutant, riant, et buvant plus d'un verre ensemble. De toute évidence, madame Potter est déjà assez à l'aise avec la Médicomage de son fils pour passer de nombreuses heures en sa compagnie… Démonterait-elle l'image de la belle-mère acariâtre ? Quant au beau-père, aucune trace…_

Sirius referma le journal, riant aux larmes.

- Merlin, la belle-mère et le beau-père… Tu m'avais caché ta relation avec Evans !

James se renfrogna.

- Génial… Va falloir que j'écrive une lettre à Sorcières Hebdos pour démentir tout ça, sinon, ça va atteindre des proportions gigantesques !

Sirius hocha la tête, gravement, avant de retrouver son air espiègle.

- Et ta Guérisseuse-fiancée, tu l'as vue ? se moqua-t-il.

James lui lança un regard noir.

- Non, mais c'est juste pour savoir ce qu'elle en pense, elle, se justifia Sirius.

- Non, soupira James. Je ne l'ai pas vue. C'est son étudiant, pas Stevenson, mais O'Mar, qui est passé. Pas sympa, celui-ci. Enfin… si, il est très sympa, mais pas futé plutôt. J'ai cru qu'il n'avait jamais vu de célébrités avant aujourd'hui.

- C'est peut-être le cas, lui fit remarquer Sirius.

- En tout cas, il se comportait comme un incapable. Il n'a pas arrêté de me demander comment j'allais, s'il ne me faisait pas mal, et tout le reste. Je te jure, une horreur !

- Merlin, on t'a changé ! s'exclama Sirius en le pointant du doigt comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? s'enquit James sans rien y comprendre.

- Tu n'as pas apprécié que quelqu'un fasse des manières devant toi ! Depuis quand t'es comme ça ? Heureusement qu'elle t'a gardé ici, finalement, la Médicomage Evans, parce que je crois que ton cerveau est atteint de la maladie la plus dangereuse qu'il soit : la modestie chronique ! Cette maladie n'est pas du tout compatible avec tes gênes, elle risque de te tuer !

L'air horrifié et dramatique de Sirius ne fit pas rire un seul instant James qui, au contraire, se renfrogna et le fusilla du regard, jusqu'à ce que Sirius se calme.

- Hum. Désolé, murmura le brun, penaud tout à coup.

- C'est toi qu'il faudrait faire soigner, grommela James.

- Ils ont essayé, affirma Sirius. Ils sont devenus fous au bout de cinq minutes !

0o0o0o0

Lily marchait dans les couloirs du cinquième étage, ressortant tout juste de la chambre d'Ethan Wayne et, pour la première fois depuis le moment où elle avait commencé à s'occuper de ce garçon, elle souriait franchement. Il était en bonne voie de guérison et, normalement, si aucune mauvaise surprise ne pointait le bout de son nez, le garçon pourrait bientôt rentrer chez lui et suivre son traitement à sa maison. Peut-être même pourrait-il apprendre à voler, un jour, ce qui était son vœu le plus cher. Cette nouvelle ne pouvait que la réjouir, et lui faisait même oublier sa fatigue, sa colère contre Rainbow, contre les autres employés et, plus principalement, contre cet imbécile d'O'Mar qui avait changé l'ordre des visites des patients parce qu'il préférait commencer par l'étage le plus proche de la cafétéria. Rien que pour cela, elle l'avait envoyé au premier, s'occuper des blessures les plus simples… et habituellement réservées aux infirmiers. Ils avaient pas idée, à l'école de Médicomagie, de leur envoyer des incapables de ce genre…

Elle arrêta le cours de ses pensées – qui s'était égaré sur les possibilités lui restant pour récupérer ses trop nombreuses heures de sommeil en retard tout en faisant en sorte que Rainbow ne soit pas mis au courant, ni aucun des Guérisseurs qui pourraient vouloir la voir renvoyée – quand elle entendit de légers sanglots, ponctués de reniflements. Détestant les pleurs, mais détestant encore plus ne rien faire pour consoler les gens, elle se dirigea machinalement vers la source du bruit, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être. Le proche d'un patient qu'on n'avait pas pu aider, un étudiant craquant sous la pression ?

Finalement, ce n'était pas ce type de personnes qu'elle trouva, avachi dans un coin. C'était l'infirmière qu'elle préférait le plus – bien qu'elle ait un gros défaut, celui de s'entendre avec Church – qui, en entendant le bruit de pas, tenta tant bien que mal de se relever et de s'essuyer les yeux dans sa manche. Mais c'était peine perdue. Lily l'avait déjà vue et avait laissé tomber ses dossiers pour venir la consoler.

- Brenda ! Brenda, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rie… Rien, hoqueta difficilement l'infirmière.

Lily fronça les sourcils, puis décida qu'il serait temps de poser les questions lorsqu'elle aurait réussi à calmer la femme dans ses bras, qui se laissait aller contre son épaule alors que jamais elle ne l'avait vue craquer. Et pourtant, elle l'avait vue enchaîner des gardes à des heures pas possibles, surtout pour une mère de trois enfants dont le mari n'était pas souvent à la maison, pour ne pas dire qu'il était tout le temps absent.

- Brenda, reprit Lily une fois que l'infirmière eut retrouvé la dignité qui la caractérisait, dis-moi ce qui se passe.

La femme secoua la tête, se mordant les lèvres comme pour empêcher les larmes de revenir. Puis, animée d'une volonté nouvelle, elle redressa la tête et regarda Lily droit dans les yeux.

- Trouvez-vous que je sois une bonne infirmière ?

La Médicomage eut un instant d'hésitation, avant de répondre franchement, bien que ne comprenant pas le sens de la question.

- Oui. Oui, t'es une des meilleures de cet hôpital.

Elle réfléchit à nouveau, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- T'es même la meilleure, Brenda.

L'infirmière hocha sèchement la tête.

- Très bien. Alors, est-ce que vous pourriez m'écrire une lettre de recommandation ?

- Oui, bien sûr, je peux…

Lily se stoppa net, ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Tu veux quitter l'hôpital ?!

- Bien sûr que non ! rétorqua vertement Brenda. Mais Rainbow ne m'en laisse pas le choix, et une seule lettre de recommandation de la part de Church ne sera pas assez. Je veux mettre toutes les chances de mon côté, et une lettre de votre part, la Guérisseuse de l'année de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, m'aidera grandement à obtenir un nouveau poste.

Abasourdie, Lily ne savait pas quoi dire. Les infirmières tournaient beaucoup dans cet hôpital, mais c'était surtout chez les jeunes que se faisaient les allées et venues, et elle pensait alors que c'était parce qu'elles trouvaient mieux ailleurs, ou qu'elles comprenaient que le métier était très physique, et pas pour elles, finalement. Brenda, par contre, ne pestait jamais contre la charge de travail, elle n'avait jamais fait aucune faute professionnelle, et il n'y avait pas plus compréhensive avec les patients. Alors pourquoi serait-elle renvoyée ?

- Brenda, je ne comprends rien à cette histoire, lui avoua Lily.

- Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas, avoua l'infirmière. Enfin, si, je comprends beaucoup de choses, plutôt… Il m'a demandé de quitter l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible. Il ne veut pas que je sois trop vue dans les couloirs, à présent. Je venais juste récupérer mes affaires quand j'ai…

Quand elle avait craqué, comprit Lily. Un élan de rage monta en elle. Comment Rainbow osait-il renvoyer des infirmières dont le travail était apprécié de tous ? Comment pouvait-il autant abuser de son pouvoir de directeur d'hôpital ? Oh, elle n'allait pas le laisser faire. Rainbow allait l'entendre hurler, et, plus, il ne serait pas le seul à l'entendre hurler.

0o0o0o0

S'il y avait bien une chose que Lily avait retenu des années où elle avait vécu avec sa sœur, à l'époque où les deux sœurs s'entendaient presque bien parce qu'un certain Vernon Dursley n'avait pas encore fait irruption dans la vie de l'aînée, s'immisçant dans leurs relations sororales et laissant derrière lui un carnage pas possible, c'est que lorsque l'on veut se faire entendre, il faut hurler, et dans une salle où se trouvait des tas d'autres personnes. Ainsi, le réfectoire étant rempli comme jamais, et ce l'unique jour où Rainbow faisait une apparition au milieu de ses semblables pour leur rappeler qu'il leur était supérieur mais qu'il leur faisait l'honneur de poser à leurs côtés de temps à autre.

Elle détestait cette petite comédie qu'il jouait chaque semaine et, en général, Andy et elle évitaient la cafétéria ce jour-là. Mais là, passablement énervée, elle s'y dirigeait et avait arraché Andy à sa discussion avec un étudiant pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

- Lily, tu sais qu'on va croiser Rainbow si on va à la cafétéria ? s'enquit Andy en voyant la direction qu'ils prenaient.

- C'est exactement ce que je veux : croiser Rainbow, siffla-t-elle.

Andy leva les yeux au ciel, se disant qu'il aurait mieux fait, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Lily Evans, de partir en courant et de ne pas tenter de devenir son ami. Malheureusement, c'était trop tard à présent, et il allait être au premier rang pour voir et entendre. Il tenta tout de même de dérider l'atmosphère.

- Au fait, tu as lu les magazines du jour ? Féminins, je veux dire ?

- J'ai pas le temps de dormir, quand veux-tu que je trouve le temps de lire des torchons pareils ? rétorqua-t-elle méchamment.

Il se tut. Il aurait dû le savoir que ce n'était pas une bonne idée que de lui parler, vu comme elle paraissait énervée.

Alors, prenant son mal en patience – ils arrivaient bientôt à la cafétéria – il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien la mettre tellement en colère. Peut-être que Rainbow avait reparlé de renvoyer Ethan Wayne chez lui avant que son traitement ne soit prêt pour être appliqué à la maison. Ou alors, peut-être que l'étudiant O'Mar, dont elle devait supporter le caractère pas toujours commode, avait encore fait une bourde. Ou bien, peut-être qu'elle en avait marre d'attendre indéfiniment l'augmentation que Rainbow leur promettait à tous les deux depuis déjà des mois, et qu'ils attendaient toujours.

Il penchait pour la dernière hypothèse quand, une fois arrivés dans le réfectoire, elle lui lâcha le bras et se dirigea rapidement vers Rainbow, déjeunant avec des infirmiers, riant avec eux.

- Ah, vous riez avec eux, à présent ? l'agressa-t-elle immédiatement. Vous riez à propos du renvoi de Brenda Lee, ou vous ne leur avez pas encore parlé de ce renvoi ? Non parce qu'après cette annonce, il est possible que vous ne soyez plus autant apprécié que maintenant, hein. Qu'est-ce que Brenda a bien pu faire pour mériter son renvoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a justifié ce renvoi, par Merlin ? C'était certainement la meilleure infirmière de cet hôpital, et je crois que vous allez avoir beaucoup de mal à la remplacer !

Le silence se fit dans la cafétéria, tandis que Rainbow, légèrement plus pâle, se leva de son siège et s'approcha de Lily. Il la prit par les épaules, comme pour lui parler en tête à tête, mais elle se dégagea rapidement.

- Ne jouez pas le coup de la sympathie avec moi, ça ne fonctionnera pas ! s'énerva-t-elle en reculant de quelques pas. Pourquoi est-ce que vous renvoyez l'employée qui mérite le moins de l'être ? Non parce que si c'est une histoire de restriction budgétaire, ou je ne sais quoi, je peux vous affirmer que je peux vous donner le nom de beaucoup d'infirmiers qui n'ont pas leur place ici ! On peut trouver ceux qui n'ont pas les talents requis pour ce travail !

- Docteur Evans ! Voulez-vous vous calmer ? Si j'ai dû me séparer de Brenda Lee, ce n'est pas de gaité de cœur. Plusieurs facteurs sont à prendre en compte, et je peux vous assurer que la décision a été mûrement réfléchie. La raison…

Elle émit un drôle de ricanement, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- La raison ? Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup la connaître, votre fameuse raison, parce que je suis à peu près sure qu'elle n'est pas valable !

Rainbow la toisa un moment. Elle ne se démonta pas, loin de là. Déjà que tous, ils bossaient beaucoup trop, si en plus on leur ôtait des effectifs, ils n'allaient jamais s'en sortir.

- Miss Lee était de garde la nuit précédente et elle s'est endormie. On avait besoin d'elle à ce moment-là, et lorsque l'on a découvert qu'elle dormait, il a été normal qu'elle soit renvoyée, dit-il avec un sourire en coin narquois.

Lily haussa un sourcil.

- Qui l'a trouvée ?

- Moi, répondit Rainbow.

Elle ricana.

- Un peu facile, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Seriez-vous en train de me traiter de menteur ?! s'énerva le directeur de l'hôpital.

- Je dis simplement que c'est étrange que vous soyez le seul témoin de cette scène ! Depuis des années qu'elle travaille ici, avec moi et avec d'autres Guérisseurs, elle a toujours répondu dans la seconde lorsqu'on a eu besoin d'elle ! Jamais il n'y a eu aucune plainte, les patients l'adorent, et là, du jour au lendemain, elle aurait commis l'irréparable ?! Oh, non, j'ai compris en fait ! C'est pour assouvir votre besoin de supériorité, pour vous prouver que vous êtes le meilleur de cet hôpital, et qu'il vous suffit de claquer des doigts pour renvoyer qui vous voulez ! Oui, c'est ça en fait le but de la manœuvre : rappeler à tout le monde que vous êtes le chef !

Elle ricana.

- Quel chef, dites-donc… Mais quel chef !

Il s'avança d'un pas, beaucoup plus menaçant tout à coup, et elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas exagéré. Elle se tut, et tenta, tant bien que mal, de faire redescendre la colère. Elle venait de dépasser les limites qu'elle s'était instaurée et qui étaient aussi celles de Rainbow. Elle venait de lui hurler dessus devant tous les employés de l'hôpital, mais pas que, réalisa-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Beaucoup de patients étaient là, en train de prendre leur déjeuner, et écoutaient avec une grande attention la dispute.

- Vous vous prenez pour qui, docteur Evans, pour venir me hurler dessus devant tous mes employés ? Qui plus est, me hurler dessus pour un motif stupide et irréfléchi, permettez-moi de vous le dire, puisque vous n'avez aucune preuve qu'il s'agit là d'un licenciement abusif. Car, si je lis bien entre les lignes, c'est exactement ce dont vous m'accusez, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête, la gorge sèche tout à coup. Le nier ne servait à rien, et elle s'était mise dans un sacré pétrin. Si Rainbow prenait sur lui la décision de la renvoyer immédiatement, elle ne pourrait rien dire, rien faire. Elle venait de prouver que son comportement pouvait être légèrement agressif, et trop emporté, et plusieurs personnes seraient d'accord pour dire que ce type de comportement n'est pas apprécié dans un hôpital où le calme est censé régner.

- Vous avez de la chance que je sois compréhensif, docteur Evans, reprit Rainbow.

Elle retint de justesse le frémissement qui venait de monter en elle. Ce ton doucereux, ce sourire faux, cette mimique, tout ceci ne lui augurait rien de bon. Elle avait à présent l'impression qu'il se jouait d'elle, qu'il venait de monter un plan parfait dont elle ne serait qu'un pion, forcé d'y jouer ou obligé de quitter la scène. Elle se sentit presque… nauséeuse. Nauséeuse de voir qu'il n'avait pas un seul instant eu peur d'elle, mais qu'il lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'elle devrait être effrayée. Nauséeuse de comprendre qu'elle ne devrait pas se croire invincible pour un simple statut de Guérisseuse de l'année, parce qu'il se ferait un plaisir de la renvoyer d'un claquement de doigts. Nauséeuse de réaliser que personne ne la soutiendrait. Nauséeuse en comprenant qu'il avait tout calculé. Que rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Que si elle avait l'intime conviction qu'il avait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, licencié de façon abusive Brenda, elle ne pourrait jamais le prouver. Et la suite des évènements ne tarda pas à lui confirmer cette conviction.

- Vous dites que j'ai renvoyé Brenda ? C'est vrai. Ou, plutôt, je lui ai demandé de signer sa lettre de démission. Il n'y a aucun renvoi direct, docteur Evans. L'infirmière Brenda Lee a reconnu avoir commis une faute professionnelle, et a accepté la sentence. Voilà pour l'histoire. À présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'étais plongé dans une conversation extrêmement intéressante avec ces chers infirmiers concernant la charge de travail qui leur est donnée. Vous vous doutez bien que le confort de mes employés est ma priorité…

Ce sourire doucereux… Elle le détestait. Et elle était sure que ce n'était pas une démission à l'amiable qui avait été négociée entre Rainbow et Brenda. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais rien prouver, et de ça aussi elle en était certaine.

Elle serra les poings et, avant de se donner encore plus en spectacle qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait, elle fit demi-tour et quitta rapidement la cafétéria. Elle ne prit pas garde à la main tendue d'Andy, et elle fit mine de ne pas entendre les murmures qui avaient commencé à s'élever dès la fin de sa confrontation avec Rainbow.

Maintenant, c'était sûr, elle avait perdu toute crédibilité dans cet hôpital.

0o0o0o0

Elle soupira et fixa son bol de café, à présent vide. Merlin, il fallait qu'elle apprenne à en faire, plutôt que d'attendre désespérément d'aller s'occuper d'un patient à l'étage de la cafétéria pour remplir son bol, ou qu'une âme charitable entre dans la salle de pause pour en faire, ou pour qu'un de ses étudiants décident de lui en apporter.

Enfin, le seul étudiant qui lui en apportait était Johnny et elle ne travaillait plus avec lui tant qu'O'Mar réussissait à travailler avec elle, et son patient le plus proche de la cafétéria était Ethan Wayne et elle espérait sincèrement qu'il n'ait pas de problèmes aujourd'hui.

Aussi, bien qu'elle ne soit pas du tout proche de Gautier Church, quand celui-ci entra dans la salle de garde et se dirigea vers la machine à café pour refaire les stocks de breuvage, elle ne put que le remercier intérieurement.

- Pas mal, le petit speech contre Rainbow, tout à l'heure.

Elle sursauta. Sur son fauteuil à l'écart de l'entrée, et légèrement dans l'ombre, elle avait cru être invisible. Elle n'avait pas envie de discuter.

- Tu as su que j'étais là ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Tout l'hôpital évite la salle de garde parce que tu t'y trouves, s'esclaffa-t-il. Ils ont tous peur que tu leur hurles dessus…

Elle pesta.

- Génial. Maintenant, je suis la folle qui hurle sur son patron…

Il se retourna et lui sourit franchement. Ce n'était pas un faux sourire, comme ceux qu'il lui offrait habituellement, non, c'était un sourire on ne peut plus sincère, un sourire amical.

- Tu sais, quand j'ai appris qu'elle était renvoyée, j'ai voulu faire pareil. Mais je savais très bien que ça ne servirait à rien…

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Ça soulage, c'est déjà ça…

- Et ça te met en tête de liste pour être la prochaine…, murmura-t-il en se versant une tasse et en récupérant la tasse de la jeune femme pour en faire de même.

- Tu crois qu'il me virerait ? demanda-t-elle avec un peu d'angoisse, malgré qu'elle essaie de la dissimuler.

- Je ne pensais pas à cela.

Elle laissa le silence s'installer, attendant qu'il se décide enfin à lui répondre. Church n'était pas du genre à se taire, il voudrait qu'elle sache à quoi il pensait pour prendre son avertissement au sérieux.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'était un simple renvoi pour faute professionnelle ? s'enquit Church.

- Entre nous ? Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Brenda, faire une faute professionnelle ? C'est tout à fait impossible. La plus grosse faute qu'elle ait fait, à ce jour, c'est de demander à James Potter un autographe, mais vu qu'elle s'est immédiatement reprise en se morigénant parce qu'elle était en train de travailler, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse dire que ce soit vraiment une faute.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, confirma Church.

- Alors, tu penses à quoi, toi ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il se taisait obstinément.

- Je me demande jusqu'où Rainbow est capable d'aller pour avoir l'impression d'être le maître de cet hôpital… Evans, dans cet hôpital, il n'y a presque que des hommes. Je sais que c'est différent dans les hôpitaux Moldus – j'ai lu tes articles là-dessus, oui, malgré ce que tu penses de moi, je lis les articles que tu as écrit – et je sais que dans d'autres pays, il y a autant de femmes que d'hommes dans les hôpitaux. Mais pas en Angleterre. C'est incroyable, quand même, tu ne trouves pas ? Nous sommes toujours pris en exemple, alors que nous sommes les plus attardés…

Elle fronça les sourcils, prit le temps de réfléchir.

- Ne va pas croire que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu me dis, dit-elle lentement, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de tout cela alors que le sujet premier de notre conversation était le renvoi de Brenda ?

- Je pense juste que le lien entre le besoin de tout dominer de Church et le renvoi de Brenda – et d'autres personnes avant elle – est plutôt évident… mais que moi, en tant qu'homme, je ne peux pas le prouver.

Elle souleva un seul de ses sourcils, sceptique tout à coup.

- Moi, par contre, tu penses que j'en serais capable ? railla-t-elle.

- Je dis juste que tu es certainement la mieux placée pour faire disparaître une bonne fois pour toutes le sexisme de cet hôpital, rétorqua-t-il. Et…

Il hésita, se tenant au chambranle de la porte, prêt à partir.

- Prends soin de toi, Lily. Il peut être franchement vicieux, Rainbow.

Il ne lui donna aucune information de plus. Elle soupira. Il se fichait d'elle, pas vrai ? Il n'allait rien lui dire de plus ? Eh bien, qu'il se débrouille seul alors !

0o0o0o0

- Aaah, notre Guérisseuse préférée ! s'exclama Sirius. Vous savez qu'on ne parle plus que de vous dans les journaux ?

Elle sourit légèrement en passant le pas de la porte, sans comprendre cependant pourquoi Sirius Black avait un grand sourire alors que James Potter, lui, semblait au contraire très énervé en cachetant sa lettre.

- Ne faites pas attention à lui, il est tout simplement sur les nerfs à cause des articles, expliqua Sirius avec un sourire rivalisant ceux des mannequins des magazines féminins.

- Des articles sur le gala ? supposa Lily. Qu'est-ce qui peut se dire dans ces magazines à la noix pour que cela vous mette en colère ? Vous permettez ? enchaîna-t-elle en prenant la main de son patient. Il faut que je vérifie que le traitement a bien agi, et des tas d'autres choses qui vous feront mourir d'ennui si je vous les énumère toutes.

- Pas envie d'en parler, grommela James.

Elle lança un regard surpris à Sirius, qui haussa les épaules.

- Cherchez pas, c'est son caractère habituel qui revient. Au bout d'un moment, on s'y habitue presque… Bon, enfin, il n'est pas content parce que dans les articles parus, vous êtes décrite comme sa nouvelle petite amie. Enfin, ce n'est pas très clair. Vous êtes soit sa petite amie, soit celle d'Andy White, votre collègue, un truc du genre. Aaah, les magazines à potins, c'est incroyable tout ce qu'ils sont capables d'inventer ! Enfin, d'inventer, je ne sais pas ! se récria-t-il alors qu'elle le regardait avec de grands yeux. Si vous êtes en couple avec ce type, c'est vraiment bien pour vous ! C'est juste que les journalistes en font toute une montagne, et que ça énerve James, parce qu'il est obligé de démentir et… vous vous en foutez, j'ai l'impression, conclut-il.

- Non, je me retiens simplement de rire. D'où est-ce qu'ils ont sorti tous ces mensonges ? s'enquit-elle.

- Vous savez, pour les journalistes, il suffit d'une simple photo…, expliqua Sirius après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à James, qui grommelait toujours dans son coin. Là, il a suffi qu'ils vous voient discuter avec facilité à la mère de notre cher attrapeur national, ainsi qu'arriver au bras de ce charmant collègue que vous avez, pour que leur imagination s'enflamme. Entre nous, je suis presque surpris qu'ils n'aient pas cherché plus d'informations. Ils attendent certainement que l'un d'entre vous sorte de l'hôpital pour poser toutes les questions qui leur brûlent les lèvres. Ou alors, comme entrent en scène vous, mais aussi James, qui a déjà dû plus d'une fois démentir ce genre de rumeurs tout à fait idiotes, je pense qu'ils estiment préférable de vérifier un peu plus leurs informations avant d'affirmer quoi que ce soit et, pour le moment, ils se contentent de spéculer. Entre nous, vous feriez mieux de faire attention à ce que vous dites. Un mot compris de travers – et ils en comprennent souvent de travers, si ça leur permet de mieux vendre – et vous aurez une émeute derrière vous. Une émeute composée de journalistes et de fans en colère. Et… ça ne semble pas vous inquiéter plus que cela, constata Sirius avec une moue affligée.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Votre main a très bien accepté le traitement, monsieur Potter. Allez, cessez de faire la mauvaise tête, vous pourrez sortir d'ici quelques jours seulement ! le rassura-t-elle.

Il poussa un grognement peu semblable à celui d'un humain, et elle soupira légèrement avant de se tourner vers Sirius qui, lui, semblait plutôt content de discuter avec elle.

- Vous savez, j'ai des dizaines de patients, ici. Une fois que monsieur Potter sera sorti, je n'aurai plus aucun lien avec lui, sauf pour un dernier contrôle de routine, et cela ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps et, surtout, cela n'alimentera pas les ragots des journalistes. Je pourrais m'en inquiéter outre-mesure, mais à vrai dire, je préfère prendre toute cette histoire à la légère, parce qu'il leur suffira d'un seul démenti de la part de monsieur Potter pour qu'ils cherchent quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait être sa petite amie potentielle. En réalité, je crains plus de la réaction d'Andy, dit-elle avec un sourire. Je ne suis pas sure qu'il apprécie qu'il soit dit dans tous les journaux que j'entretiens une liaison avec lui. M'est avis qu'il va, soit très mal prendre l'affaire, soit en profiter outrageusement. Vos autres amis ne sont pas là ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

- Non…, répondit lentement Sirius qui se posait des questions sur la santé mentale de la Médicomage.

- Oh. Dommage. Je voulais remercier votre ami, Remus Lupin. J'ai appris qu'il avait beaucoup aidé mon étudiant et, en lisant l'article que ce dernier m'a rendu, je dois reconnaître qu'il l'a vraiment bien aidé. Je voulais le voir pour en parler un peu. J'attendrai ! Bonne fin de soirée, messieurs, je dois m'en aller.

Elle sortit rapidement de la pièce.

- Elle n'est peut-être pas parfaite – et rousse surtout ! – mais elle a le mérite d'avoir toujours la joie de vivre !

- Tu parles. Tu veux que je te rappelle son coup d'éclat à la cafétéria de ce midi ? lui rappela James.

Sirius évinça l'argument d'un simple geste de la main.

* * *

_BAAAAAAAAAH. Vous êtes géniaux avec vos reviews, elles me font vraiment chauds au cœur, c'est trop cool ! Et je me demande sérieusement comment vous faites pour trouver autant de choses à dire. J'en suis incapable, j'oublie la moitié des choses "pertinentes" que je veux dire à chaque fois, et..._

_Le sujet n'est pas là. Le sujet est ailleurs._

_JE SUIS EN VACANCES ! Ok, je les termine bientôt, mais, du coup... j'ai énormément plus de temps pour écrire, vous n'avez pas idée du bien que cela me fait !_

_Bon, en fait, je m'emballe un peu quand je dis que j'ai du temps pour écrire. Certes, j'en ai, mais c'est pas encore le grand luxe, loin de là._

_MAIS !_

_J'ai quand même pu venir à bout du chapitre 17. Il me posait des problèmes, celui-ci, je ne savais pas si j'allais réussir à mettre tout ce que je voulais en une seule fois, ou si je devrais mettre une partie dans le chapitre 18. Comme je suis incapable de faire court, voilà, c'est dans le chapitre 17. Mais vous vous en fichez, puisque vous n'avez PAS LA MOINDRE IDÉE d'où en sera l'histoire à ce moment là !_

_(Ceux qui veulent le savoir, ça vous coûtera un calendrier de l'avant, des chaussons confortables, 6,398kg de chocolat noir (si c'est au lait, je prend aussi) et une potion miracle pour pas que j'ai l'air d'une déterrée. Celui qui le fait est chou.)_

_C'est marrant, en relisant ce chapitre, j'avais oublié ce qui se passait dans ce chapitre, je pensais que c'était plus tard ! Mais en fait, non._

_Voilà, j'aurai encore réussi à ne rien dire en plein de lignes. Sérieux, faut que j'aille dormir. (Bosser, aussi, mais suis pas sure que ce soit efficace, alors... DODO !)_

_Des bisous. On se voit mercredi prochain ! (Et j'aurai déjà repris les cours. Rajoutez des anti-dépresseurs à la liste des choses nécessaires pour connaître la suite en avance)._

_(J'ai essayé de me relire, mais là, je dois bien reconnaître que mon état de fatigue avancé ne m'a pas du tout aidé à tout repérer, j'en suis sure... Désolée par avance !)_


	9. Ethan Wayne ou le garçon qui amuse

**Chapitre 8  
Ethan Wayne ou le garçon qui amuse.**

* * *

- Oh ouiiii, mon amour !

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et sourit en voyant Andy s'approcher d'elle, quasiment en courant, les bras grands ouverts.

- À présent, nous pouvons montrer à tout le monde que nous nous aimons ! déclama-t-il en faisant rire les personnes présentes.

- Andy, est-ce que ce serait trop te demander que de faire un effort et de te conduire comme un individu normal, au milieu d'autres personnes ? grommela Lily d'une voix toutefois enjouée.

Le Guérisseur se redressa.

- Je vais faire un effort, promit-il en la prenant par le bras. En attendant que cet effort soit visible par tous, accepterais-tu ma proposition de t'emmener manger dans ce fabuleux restaurant cinq étoiles qu'est notre cafétéria ?

Elle rit légèrement.

- Avec joie ! Dépêchons-nous, avant que tous les bons desserts ne soient engloutis !

0o0o0o0

Remus soupira en voyant son père lui adresser, pour la vingtième fois depuis qu'il était arrivé la veille au soir, un sourire d'excuse. Il n'aurait jamais dû céder à la demande de son père, à savoir rester pour la nuit. Ça leur faisait autant de mal à l'un comme à l'autre.

- Papa… Faut qu'on arrête ça, soupira Remus en se redressant. On se fait du mal à l'un comme à l'autre. Faut que tu arrêtes de vouloir me voir alors que ça ne te fait que sentir encore plus coupable. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, OK ?

- T'avais un si grand avenir… Un garçon si intelligent…, murmura son père d'une voix tremblotante.

Remus soupira, une fois de plus. Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge, à ce rythme…

- Papa, écoute. Je suis toujours intelligent, OK ? Je ne peux pas me projeter dans un avenir proche, mais je suis en vie, et puis, je m'en sors comme je peux…

- Tu vis toujours avec tes amis ?

- Avec Peter et Sirius ? Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Une fois chez l'un, une fois chez l'autre…

- C'est bien. Ils peuvent t'aider, au moins…

- Je ne leur demande pas la charité ! s'énerva légèrement Remus. Pardon, je ne voulais pas m'emporter. Écoute, je réussis à m'en sortir avec le peu d'argent que je gagne, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas… Je ne vais pas me retrouver à la rue demain. Tout va très bien pour moi. Ça pourrait être bien pire, quand je vois certains de mes… congénères. Je veux dire, je pourrais être recensé sur ce fichu registre ! dit-il en riant amèrement.

Son père baissa la tête, conscient que ce registre existait à cause de lui, et que son fils était un loup-garou à cause de lui. Tout était à cause de lui…

- Bon, papa, je vais y aller, je crois…, murmura Remus.

Il allait sortir quand son père l'arrêta.

- Attends ! Tu as entendu parler de ce remède ?

Remus soupira. Une fois encore. Son père croyait toujours au remède miracle.

- Ce sera comme la dernière fois, murmura Remus. Un simple piège pour attirer les loups-garous qui ne sont pas encore recensés et qui ne veulent pas être dangereux pour le reste des sorciers… Non, vraiment, papa, je te jure, ce remède, c'est comme les autres. Que du vent.

- Tu es sûr ?

La voix de son père était tremblotante, chevrotante, hésitante.

- Ce remède pourrait t'aider… Tu pourrais faire de grandes choses… Avoir un travail… Être professeur ! Tu as toujours aimé enseigner, pas vrai ? Tu aidais tes amis, à l'époque, tu te rappelles ?

Remus hocha la tête, une boule dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de parler. Bien sûr, il adorait aider. Et enseigner encore plus, les rares fois où il l'avait fait. La dernière fois, à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, quand il avait dû aider Johnny Stevenson, il avait eu l'impression d'être un professeur qui aidait un élève en difficulté. C'était un peu le cas. Mais il ne pourrait jamais être un professeur. Comment justifier ses absences ?

- Papa… Je suis un loup-garou, il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Ce n'est pas une simple potion qui m'aidera. Je suis comme je suis, et je vais devoir vivre comme ça. Ça va être compliqué, mais je vais très bien. Et faut arrêter de croire à tout ce que racontent les journaux. Tissus de mensonges… Allez. J'y vais. James est pas du tout commode avec cette histoire d'hôpital. Je te jure, tu le verrais… Encore plus désagréable que d'habitude !

- Bah, ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon.

- Non, il a juste un sale caractère, se moqua Remus. Je repasserai… quand je pourrai.

Ne pas donner de date. Comme ça, il n'avait pas d'obligation.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être lâche, parfois.

0o0o0o0

- Andy, serait-ce trop te demander que de cesser cette pitoyable mascarade ? soupira Lily avec un sourire qui démentait son agacement.

Le garçon lâcha son bras, avec un immense sourire.

- Je te jure, Lily ma chérie, Lily ma vie, que je ne me suis jamais autant amusé que depuis que cet article est paru !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, piqua une pomme de terre dans l'assiette de son ami.

- Eh ! protesta-t-il.

- J'ai faim, se justifia-t-elle. Et puis, entre amoureux, on peut bien tout partager. Pas touche à ma viande, dit-elle cependant avec un regard assassin. Que pense Dominique de tout cela ?

- Dominique a toujours eu l'esprit très ouvert. Pour être honnête, la situation l'amuse. Totale confiance entre nous, tu sais bien ! conclut-il avec un clin d'œil.

Lily éclata de rire. Oh, oui, elle savait bien…

0o0o0o0

Lily soupira, garda son calme du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, essaya de remplacer la tête de son patient par une balle de base-ball, imagina que son poing était une batte et se dit que oui, même si ce n'était qu'infime, cette image lui faisait énormément de bien. Pendant environ cinq secondes. Ensuite, elle eut besoin de tapoter le dossier qu'elle tenait en main pour retrouver un calme relatif.

Quand elle avait rencontré James Potter, la première fois, avant qu'elle ne sache même comment il s'appelait, elle s'était dit qu'il était idiot, imbus de lui-même, qu'il ne méritait pas son attention et, qu'en plus, elle perdrait son temps avec lui. Il se croyait supérieur ? Qu'il reste sur son petit nuage, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dans sa vie. Franchement, elle avait déjà bien assez à faire d'un seul joueur de Quidditch dans sa vie, qui n'allait pas tarder à se marier à sa meilleure amie.

Ensuite, au restaurant, elle s'était dit qu'il était vraiment sans gêne de se permettre d'écouter sa conversation. Après tout, elle avait parlé de certains sujets… personnels. D'accord, les sujets n'avaient plus été personnels dès qu'Emily avait décidé de les énumérer à voix haute, pour que tout le restaurant l'entende, mais tout de même.

Quand il était arrivé ici en tant que patient, elle s'était dit qu'elle ferait avec, même si l'image même – le joueur de Quidditch populaire qui le sait et qui en profite – l'avait exaspérée. Elle avait cru le tuer, le premier jour, lorsqu'il avait dit se moquer de l'état de sa main et, le lendemain, lorsqu'il l'avait fait courir dans tout l'hôpital, elle avait franchement songé à demander à ce que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui s'occupe de lui. Mais elle connaissait trop bien Dan pour lui refuser cette faveur, et puis, les amis de ce cher monsieur Potter l'amusaient, alors elle s'était dit que ce n'était qu'un moindre mal. Surtout qu'il avait fini par se calmer, comme s'il comprenait l'importance du travail qu'elle devait accomplir, et qu'il acceptait son sort. Dans le calme. Ne rien dire, et attendre que ça passe.

Mais voilà. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait commencé à prendre le traitement, et il était tout simplement invivable, une fois de plus. Dès qu'elle avait trois minutes de temps libre, il l'appelait pour lui faire connaître sa dernière idée d'innovation pour l'hôpital.

La dernière en date concernait des oreillers en plumes de phénix. Rien que ça. Comme si l'hôpital avait les moyens. Et puis, ça demandait un entretien tout particulier, les plumes de phénix, il ne fallait pas oublier ce détail important.

N'en pouvant finalement plus, elle claqua sèchement le dossier qu'elle tenait en main, faisant sursauter son patient.

- Il y a un problème ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oh Merlin. J'espère qu'il va réussir à se tenir, soupira faiblement Sirius derrière eux.

Elle ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'il entendait par là – certainement que l'attrapeur n'appréciait pas d'être interrompu, mais ça, elle s'en fichait – et elle sourit le plus hypocritement possible à son patient. Oui, parce que parfois, elle perdait patience, et elle devenait alors très hypocrite, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de les remettre à leur place, une bonne fois pour toutes. Comme elle l'avait fait avec le Président du Magenmagot – ce qui était assez risqué, étant donné que le bonhomme possédait beaucoup de parts de l'hôpital.

- Monsieur Potter, vous savez ce que ma mère dit toujours, à propos des femmes ? Que pour qu'elles vous écoutent, il leur faut deux choses essentielles. Un café qui date de moins de cinq heures dans l'organisme et un homme dans leur lit. Figurez-vous que mon dernier café remonte à plus de sept heures, parce que depuis ce dernier café, à chaque fois que j'ai eu deux minutes de libre, vous n'avez fait que m'appeler pour me parler de problèmes que je ne peux de toute façon pas régler, puisque c'est l'administration qui s'en occupe. Ensuite, concernant l'homme dans mon lit, bien que ceci ne vous regarde pas, cela fait déjà un petit bout de temps qu'il n'y en a plus. Parce que, contrairement à ce que vous croyez, avec vos copains, non, je ne suis pas en couple avec Andy White, mon collège. Oui, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à écouter les conversations des autres. Bien sûr, vous vous dites que ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué de trouver quelqu'un… et vous avez entièrement raison ! Il suffit d'aller dans un bar un peu sombre, personne ne sera trop regardant sur mes cernes, et voilà, le tour est joué ! Seulement, je suis obligée de rester ici. Dans cet hôpital. C'est d'ailleurs de votre faute. Indirectement, bien sûr, mais c'est de votre faute tout de même. Donc, pour avoir un homme dans mon lit d'ici que vous partiez… Pas possible ! dit-elle avec une moue ennuyée. Ce qui fait qu'il me manque les deux choses fondamentales nécessaires à une femme – selon ma mère, mais, en général, ma mère ne se trompe pas sur ce genre de choses – pour pouvoir vous écouter attentivement. Ajoutez le fait que je me fiche royalement de vos pseudos problèmes parce que j'ai des patients qui ont, eux, de vrais problèmes, et leurs problèmes me touchent beaucoup plus que les vôtres. Surtout si les vôtres ont tous un rapport avec la douceur des draps, ou la texture des oreillers. Rajoutez à cela que ma dernière tranche de sommeil n'a duré que cinq heures à cause d'un patient malade, comprenez que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de vous entendre vous plaindre.

Elle le scruta, attendit qu'il reprenne la parole mais, apparemment, le petit discours qu'elle venait de lui servir lui donnait presque matière à réfléchir.

- Je vois qu'on s'est compris, monsieur Potter, et vous n'avez pas idée du bien que cela me fait de voir que je peux compter sur vous pour me comprendre, et pour ne plus me déranger pendant…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Les trois prochaines heures, parce que j'ai de nouveau le droit, selon mon cher patron, de m'accorder ce temps pour dormir. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, appelez votre nouvelle infirmière. N'hésitez pas à vous plaindre d'elle auprès de mon patron si cela peut lui permettre de réaliser l'énorme erreur qu'il a commise en renvoyant Brenda, et qu'il se décide donc à la réembaucher. Oh, et, sinon, vous pouvez toujours appeler mon étudiant. Pas Stevenson, lui ne travaille pas pour moi actuellement, mais vous pouvez toujours appeler O'Mar, il paraît qu'il est censé savoir se débrouiller.

Elle bâilla, ne réussissant pas à s'en empêcher. Il voulut reprendre la parole, elle leva la main pour le faire taire.

- Vous voyez ? demanda-t-elle en désignant sa bouche. Fatiguée. Exténuée. Trois heures, monsieur Potter. Rien que trois petites heures, et ensuite, je vous promets que je ne me plains plus de votre sale caractère et de vos exigences totalement futiles. Merci d'avance de mes les accorder.

La porte claqua derrière elle.

- Tu sais, je crois que c'est la première fois qu'une femme réussit à te faire taire aussi longtemps. Je ne crois pas que ta mère ait déjà réussi cet exploit, commenta pensivement Sirius.

0o0o0o0

- Non mais, maman, tu imagines ? Elle m'a parlé comme ça ! C'est inadmissible, tu ne trouves pas ? Maman ?

Il leva la tête. Sa mère avait déserté sa chambre.

Il jura.

0o0o0o0

- Papa, t'imagines ? Si ta secrétaire te parlait sur ce ton ?

Le père de James soupira.

- Ta mère avait raison, tu es insupportable aujourd'hui. Ma secrétaire me parle sur ce ton lorsque je dépasse les bornes, et miss Evans a bien fait de faire pareil. Je trouve que tu es un peu capricieux, parfois, lorsqu'il s'agit de ton confort. Et, en plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en plains à moi. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je me mêle de tes affaires, et encore moins que je te débarrasse des personnes qui t'énervent… Bon, je file, j'ai une réunion importante. À bientôt !

James le regarda quitter la chambre bouche bée. Depuis quand ses parents ne le soutenaient plus ?

0o0o0o0

- Oui, Cornedrue, j'ai compris. C'est une grande gueule, et tout ce que tu veux. Mais moi, je l'aime bien, ta Médicomage. Elle m'a remercié pour l'aide que j'ai apporté à son étudiant, et je peux te dire que c'est rare que les gens te remercient pour ce genre de petits services. Elle pensait même que j'étais professeur, tu sais… Elle m'a demandé pourquoi je ne l'étais pas, ricana Remus. Comme si je pouvais l'être. Quelle connerie. Comme si ma condition pouvait me permettre ce genre de métier, ou même, d'avoir un métier tout court…

James leva les yeux au ciel. C'était à lui de se plaindre, à la base.

0o0o0o0

Peter, au moins, l'écoutait sans rien dire, se contentant de hocher la tête de temps à autre. Peter était souvent d'accord avec tout le monde, surtout lorsque cela lui permettait de ne pas trop avoir à argumenter. En plus, tenter de contredire James quand il était remonté comme cela – et c'était dès qu'on le frustrait, et James était très facilement frustré – c'était franchement pas une bonne idée. Mais alors, pas du tout une bonne idée.

0o0o0o0

- Bon, je vous remercie de m'avoir entendu me plaindre toute l'après-midi, dit finalement James en souriant.

Aucune réaction de la part de ses amis.

- Oh ! Je vous parle ! s'énerva-t-il.

Remus leva les yeux sur lui, nonchalant, et, se rendant compte que James leur parlait, tapa sur le bras de ses amis. Ils levèrent tous les yeux en même temps, parurent gênés, et se redressèrent avant de tapoter leur baguette sur leurs oreilles.

- Vous… vous êtes assourdis pour ne pas m'entendre me plaindre ? balbutia James.

- Ouais, avoua piteusement Peter. Tu sais, elle nous amuse bien, nous, la Médicomage. Alors t'entendre te plaindre d'elle, c'est pas cool…

- Non mais y a rien de « cool » au fait que je sois ici ! protesta James. Vous pourriez quand même me soutenir…

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour donner à son tour son avis, mais un enfant pénétra dans la pièce, tout sourire, comme si c'était tout à fait normal pour lui de se trouver là. Sans se départir de son sourire, il sauta sur le lit de James, s'installa en tailleur au pied du lit.

- Bonjour ! Moi c'est Ethan ! dit le garçon, toujours tout sourire.

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent, se demandant s'il était vraiment normal que cet enfant se trouve dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

Il ne semblait pas avoir plus de huit ans, neuf tout au plus, avait de grands yeux bleus curieux, une masse de cheveux noirs tout ébouriffés, le teint plutôt pâle, mais débordant de toute évidence de joie de vivre. Il regarda tour à tour les quatre garçons présents dans la pièce, attendant de toute évidence qu'ils se présentent à leur tour.

- Bah… Moi, c'est Sirius, finit par se présenter le brun, en jetant un regard en coin à Remus.

Lequel haussa les épaules. Comment pouvait-il faire quoi que ce soit ? Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était ce garçon, et il ferait mieux de ne pas le déplacer, si jamais quelqu'un le cherchait… Mieux valait rester au même endroit.

- Et moi, c'est Peter.

- Moi, c'est Remus.

Ethan offrit un hochement de tête à chacun, disant poliment un « enchanté de vous rencontrer » à chaque fois que les garçons donnaient leur prénom. Puis, quand les trois premiers se furent présentés, il se tourna vers James.

- Et toi, t'es James Potter ! Mais promis, hein, je ne le dirai pas, dit le garçon avec un grand sourire. Et puis je ne te demanderai pas d'autographe. Lily, Andy et Johnny me l'ont fait promettre. Mes parents aussi, mais je n'écoute pas toujours mes parents, grimaça le garçon. Je préfère écouter Lily. Elle est gentille, Lily, pas vrai ? Hein qu'elle est gentille ?

- Euh…

- Dis qu'elle est gentille ! exigea le garçon.

- Ouais, elle est gentille, répondit James en jetant un coup d'œil affolé à ses amis.

Mais que fichait ce gamin ici, par Merlin ?

- Je sais que tu penses qu'elle est gentille. Tout le monde la trouve gentille, sauf ceux qui veulent sa place. Mais ils ne l'auront jamais ! dit fièrement le garçon. Grâce à moi, Lily, elle travaille beaucoup. Elle m'aime bien, continua l'enfant. Elle m'aime beaucoup, même.

- Quand tu dis Lily… tu parles du Médicomage Evans ? s'enquit Peter.

- Oui, confirma le garçon. Et elle est même tellement gentille qu'un jour, on va se marier. Depuis le temps qu'on se connait, c'est normal !

- Tu la connais depuis longtemps ? voulut savoir Sirius, qui avait été conquis à l'instant où le garçon avait parlé de mariage.

C'est tellement mignon, les enfants, quand ils parlent comme ça…

- Oula, ça fait six ans maintenant !

Silence étonné.

- Six ans ? finit par demander lentement Remus. Mais… Tu es à l'hôpital depuis six ans ?

- Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire. Au début, comme j'étais très malade, je suis venu ici pour qu'on me donne des potions pour pas souffrir.

- Souffrir de quoi ? s'étonna James.

- De la mort, dit tranquillement le garçon, sans se formaliser des têtes choquées. Mais Lily, elle n'a pas voulu. Elle a dit que je pouvais être soigné. Que ça voudrait dire qu'il fallait employer des méthodes Moldues en plus des méthodes sorcières, mais que c'était possible et, qu'ensuite, je serais guéri. Mais au début, personne n'a voulu la croire, ils lui ont tous ri au nez, parce qu'elle n'était qu'étudiante. Alors elle s'est disputée avec beaucoup de gens, la personne qui était censée la former a décidé qu'il ferait mieux de la laisser faire, pour avoir la paix et ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes. Et bam ! J'ai commencé à guérir. Mais c'est compliqué, continua le garçon en fronçant les sourcils. Parce qu'en fait, ce qui se passe, c'est que mon sang est contaminé. Alors il faut que l'on me donne du nouveau sang, mais les transfusions, ce n'est pas courant du tout dans le monde des sorciers. Il n'y a que peu de sorciers qui acceptent de donner leur sang pour moi, et ils sont tous de ma famille. Mais je ne peux pas prendre de leur sang tous les jours, parce que eux aussi ils en ont besoin. En plus, comme mon sang était présent au début dans mon organisme, il a contaminé celui qu'on m'a transfusé, alors c'était compliqué. Mais maintenant, c'est tout guéri !

Il s'attendait à ce que tout le monde saute de joie, mais fut déçu en voyant que les quatre garçons le regardaient seulement avec de grands yeux, comme s'ils n'y croyaient pas, ou comme s'ils étaient choqués de ce que cet enfant leur disait. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Pfiou, on dirait l'autre imbécile d'O'Mar quand il vient me soigner. Pas capable de voir quel miracle je suis pour la médecine ! Même que c'est grâce à moi que Lily a pu publier un article dans un journal, dit-il fièrement en bombant le torse. Elle est vraiment chic, Lily. Elle est toujours avec moi. Même quand elle ne devrait pas travailler, quand il y a un problème, elle accourt. Ça m'embête un peu, d'ailleurs, parce que la pauvre, des fois, elle dort que peu… Mais en ce moment, c'est pas grave si je la dérange, parce que je le fais moins que toi ! dit-il en riant et en pointant James du doigt.

Lequel se sentit tout à coup presque fautif en voyant le rire se mélanger au reproche dans les yeux de l'enfant.

- Mais euh…

Remus se racla la gorge, ne sachant trop quoi dire après ce récit un peu déprimant. Il trouvait déjà déprimant l'idée de rester une semaine à l'hôpital, alors six ans…

- Tu, euh, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop, ici ?

Ethan pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant un peu.

- Si, avoua-t-il. Même si papa et maman viennent souvent, qu'entre Lily, Johnny et Andy, j'ai beaucoup de visites, c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien avoir des enfants de mon âge avec qui jouer. Mais maintenant, je ne pourrai plus les rattraper. Je suis trop en retard.

- En retard de quoi ? s'enquit Peter en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ah bah de tout ! Je veux dire, rien que les cours !

James fronça les sourcils à son tour, et regarda le garçon. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment si jeune qu'il le paraissait ? Peut-être qu'en réalité…

- Dis-moi, Ethan, tu as quel âge ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Douze ans.

- Oh…, comprit Sirius. Ta maladie te fait paraître…

Il s'interrompit, se rendant compte de sa maladresse.

- Plus jeune ? Oui, je sais ! reconnut Ethan. Mais c'est une bonne chose, dans un sens.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna James.

- Mais pour les filles ! Je fais jeune, alors elles viennent me voir, puis quand elles apprennent mon âge, elles se disent « Génial, en fait, on peut sortir avec lui ! »

- Mais tu ne sors jamais de l'hôpital, fit remarquer Sirius.

- Ouais, mais bientôt, je sortirai ! dit Ethan avec un clin d'œil.

- C'est dingue, il me rappelle un peu Sirius, murmura Remus avec un sourire.

- Mais, de toute façon, tu comptes te marier avec Lily, non ? lui rappela Peter.

- Ouais, mais le problème, c'est que pour le moment, elle n'est pas trop d'accord, avoua Ethan en grimaçant. Mais je travaille là-dessus ! assura-t-il. De toute façon, selon Andy, elle a vraiment besoin d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie. Après, il a dit des trucs que j'ai pas trop compris, avoua le garçon. Mais je les comprendrai plus tard, c'est Lily qui me l'a dit. Enfin, elle n'était pas trop contente qu'Andy ait dit ces choses devant moi, d'ailleurs ! dit-il en riant.

Sirius eut un sourire entendu, que James partagea. Et, l'avantage d'être dans un lit d'hôpital en tant que blessé, c'est que Remus ne le frappa pas, lui.

- Mais là, en ce moment, je m'ennuie un peu, avoua le garçon, passant du coq à l'âne. Alors je me suis dit que je pourrais faire un tour ici, même si, promis, je ne vous demanderai jamais d'autographes ! Je ne veux pas vous embêter, dit-il en rougissant.

- Oh, tu sais, James dit que ça l'embête de signer les autographes mais, en réalité, si on ne lui en demande pas, ça l'embête aussi, se moqua Sirius.

- Non mais ça ne m'intéresse pas trop, en fait, avoua Ethan. Ça serait cool d'en avoir un, mais comme je peux vous parler, je préfère vous demander… Ça fait quoi d'être sur un balai ?

- Ce que… Comment ça ? demanda James.

- Bah, moi, je n'ai jamais pu monter sur un balai. La seule fois où je suis sorti de l'hôpital, c'est pour aller acheter ma baguette, mais je m'en sers que peu. De temps à autre, j'ai quelques cours, de mes parents ou de Lily, ou d'Andy ou de Johnny, mais, en général, je n'en ai pas, parce que ça me fatigue trop. Et je n'ai jamais pu monter sur un balai, je ne connais même pas la sensation. Je n'ai jamais pu me promener via le réseau de Cheminées, tout plein de choses comme ça. En fait, la seule chose qui me permet de m'amuser de temps à autre, c'est de quitter ma chambre sans que personne ne le sache.

Les quatre garçons adultes se regardèrent en coin. Ce n'était peut-être pas une super idée, ça…

- Euh… Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où tu te trouves, maintenant ? demanda Peter.

- Non, dit fièrement Ethan.

Il les regarda tour à tour, et, voyant les regards inquiets, se rapetissa légèrement.

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, hein. Lily finit toujours par me retrouver, ou quelqu'un d'autre. Souvent, c'est Lily. Même qu'elle me dit à chaque fois que je lui donne des cheveux blancs avant l'âge. Mais c'est faux, j'ai regardé la dernière fois, il n'y a pas de cheveux blancs du tout, affirma Ethan. Mais elle ne vous disputera pas, vous. Seulement moi.

- Et ça ne te dérange pas ? s'étonna James.

- Dixit celui qui a passé des années à se faire engueuler parce qu'il était en retard en cours, et qui a fait les quatre cent coups, murmura Peter en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Non, répondit Ethan en levant lui aussi les yeux au ciel. Ça me fait rire. Et puis, ça m'occupe au moins ! Je préfère ça à ne rien faire du tout. Elle est gentille, Lily, mais elle ne peut pas être tout le temps avec moi, elle a des tas de patients à soigner.

- Mais toi… tu es important, comme patient, non ? Tu as une maladie grave.

Ethan leva les yeux au ciel face à la réaction de James.

- Et alors ? Faut bien qu'elle s'occupe des autres, aussi, elle n'a pas que moi. Et je préfère savoir qu'elle en sauve des dizaines plutôt qu'elle perde son temps avec moi en m'occupant.

- Tiens, c'est pas ce que tout le monde pense, grommela Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil à Remus.

Ce dernier étouffa un rire, malgré le regard noir de James.

- En plus, ensuite, elle me raconte un peu les maladies de ses patients. Si je pouvais aller à l'école, je crois que je ferais en sorte de devenir Médicomage, dit l'enfant le plus sérieusement au monde. Pour sauver des vies, comme on a sauvé la mienne. Je me sentirais… utile. Et puis comme ça, je pourrai être avec Lily plus souvent ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Parce que parfois, ici, c'est pas tout rose pour elle. Il y en a qui ne sont pas contents de travailler avec une femme, c'est ma maman qui me l'a dit. Mais moi, ça ne me…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

- Ethan Wayne ! rugit Lily Evans en entrant dans la chambre. Sache que si j'ai des cheveux blancs avant trente ans, tu devras me payer les soins pour me les enlever, j'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre ! Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui te prend de ne pas laisser ne serait-ce qu'un mot ?! Tu n'es pas à l'article de la mort, tu peux écrire sur un bout de papier, et dire où tu vas ! Que l'on n'ait pas à courir dans tout un hôpital à la recherche d'un enfant de douze ans qui a décidé d'aller se promener ! Tes parents sont morts d'inquiétude ! Cela fait déjà plus de trente minutes qu'on te cherche, par Merlin ! Et ne souris pas comme ça, petit… petit… impertinent !

- Oh, tu as déjà trouvé mieux comme qualificatif, lui rappela Ethan avec une moue boudeuse. Dis, tu m'emmènes manger une glace ? demanda-t-il en sautant du lit, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Elle soupira, se passa la main sur le visage.

- Ethan, je te jure que parfois, tu es très fatigant comme garçon. Vraiment très fatigant, murmura-t-elle. Et puis, je croyais que nous t'avions dit de ne pas aller embêter monsieur Potter ?

- Mais je ne l'ai pas embêté ! affirma le garçon. Je voulais juste savoir quelle sensation ça faisait de voler !

Lily eut un sourire entendu.

- Très bien, Ethan. Très bien. Tu ne l'as pas embêté…

Elle regarda son autre patient, et lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

- Je suis désolée si Ethan s'est montré un peu trop… envahissant. Il a l'habitude, depuis six ans, d'aller voir les patients qui l'intéressent. Enfin, pas tous, parce que pour certains patients, il sait que je serais très en colère s'il allait les voir, dit-elle en lançant un regard d'avertissement au garçon. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas compris que c'était le cas pour vous, soupira-t-elle. Enfin. Désolée.

- Ce n'est rien, assura James. C'était…

- Divertissant, compléta Sirius avec un grand sourire. Même si, nous, on a surtout fait office de tapisserie. Apparemment, les amis du grand James Potter n'égalent pas à eux trois le grand James Potter, plaisanta-t-il.

- Désolé, grommela Ethan.

- Allez, Ethan, on y va, soupira Lily. Et encore désolée.

- Attends ! l'interrompit Ethan en plantant les deux pieds dans le sol.

Elle s'arrêta, attendant patiemment qu'Ethan ait fait et dit tout ce qu'il voulait faire ou dire. Sinon, elle pouvait être certaine qu'il recommencerait bientôt à fuguer de sa chambre. Là, si elle le laissait parler, elle aurait au moins cinq jours de paix avant que les parents du garçon ne l'appellent en catastrophe pour lui dire qu'ils l'avaient encore une fois perdu…

- Alors, ça fait quoi, James, de voler ? demanda le garçon à l'attrapeur.

- C'est génial. Indescriptible, avoua James.

- Waah…

Ces quelques mots suffirent à mettre des étoiles dans les yeux de l'enfant, étoiles qui disparurent quand il se tourna vers Lily.

- Est-ce que je pourrai voler, moi, un jour ?

Elle eut un sourire un peu triste.

- Je ne sais pas, Ethan. Pas avant quelques mois, si tout se passe bien. Mais c'est mieux que rien, tu sais, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant l'air triste du garçon.

- Je sais, soupira le garçon. J'aurais pu mourir, et ça n'aurait pas été cool du tout, ça.

- Ouais. Qui est-ce qui m'aurait fait faire mon sport en courant dans tout l'hôpital pour le retrouver ? s'amusa-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Allez, cette fois, on retourne dans ta chambre. Dis au revoir à tout le monde !

- Au revoir ! s'exclama Ethan.

- Eh, Ethan ! le rappela James.

- Oui ?

- Quand t'iras mieux… enfin, quand tu pourras voler… avec l'accord de tes parents et du ta Guérisseuse, évidemment… Bah… Envoie-moi un hibou. Peut-être bien que je pourrais te faire voler sur un balai de l'équipe d'Angleterre, bougonna James.

- Waaah ! C'est génial ! s'écria le garçon, les étoiles revenues dans ses yeux. Je vais le dire à mes parents, tiens !

Il partit en courant, Lily le suivant en secouant la tête.

- C'est dingue ! Pendant un instant, j'ai cru voir de la compassion dans tes yeux ! se moqua Sirius.

- Et de la gentillesse dans tes propos ! renchérit Peter.

- Oh, la ferme, grommela James

0o0o0o0

Si elle s'écoutait, elle écraserait la tête de Rainbow pour lui demander, une fois encore, quand est-ce qu'Ethan pourrait partir de l'hôpital et celle d'O'Mar pour oser lui manquer de considération. Merlin, elle n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds durant toute sa carrière, si ?!

À croire que si, soupira-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre de James Potter. Elle était prête à parier qu'elle allait avoir droit à une réflexion sur ce qu'elle lui avait dit le matin. Elle le savait, pourtant, que s'emporter contre les patients n'était pas une bonne chose. Mais que voulez-vous, elle avait le sang chaud…

- Bonsoir !

Ah. Bah peut-être qu'en fait, il serait de bonne humeur et comprenait mieux son état d'esprit de ce matin. Bon. C'était une bonne chose, finalement. Elle pourrait aller se coucher sans s'en vouloir de s'être laissé marcher sur les pieds – ou s'être emportée, qui sait – à cause de son dernier patient.

- Vous venez pour vérifier que tout va bien, je suppose ? demanda-t-il gaiement.

- Vous savez que c'est super bizarre de voir comme votre comportement peut changer en un rien de temps ? lui apprit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mes amis vous diraient que vous avez de la chance de m'avoir de bonne humeur ! continua-t-il avec un sourire.

- Ah… Bon, bah très bien alors. Allez, montrez-moi cette main.

- Vous savez, on a le même âge, lui dit James en tendant docilement sa main. C'est Dan qui me l'a dit. On pourrait se tutoyer… Comme vous le faites avec Ethan.

- Ethan a douze ans, et je le connais depuis déjà six ans, lui rappela-t-elle. Vous, vous allez repartir dans quelques jours, je vous rappelle. On ne se verra certainement plus, sauf au mariage de Dan. Ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux, dit-elle en tentant de mettre un peu d'humour dans ses paroles. Nous ne sommes pas du même monde, alors je ne me fais pas d'idées. On ne va pas devenir de grands amis, et ce genre de choses.

- Peut-être, reconnut-il difficilement.

C'est qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on lui dise non. Elle sourit légèrement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, avec toutes les fans que vous avez, vous trouverez rapidement une nouvelle connaissance qui acceptera de vous tutoyer. Et elle ne vous obligera même pas à vous soigner, celle-ci !

Il éclata de rire, regarda sa main qu'elle venait de libérer.

- Alors ? s'enquit-il.

- Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, lui apprit-elle. Vous guérissez bien.

- Tant mieux. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a cette chance. Comme Ethan…

Elle soupira.

- Ouais. Ce gosse n'a pas eu de chance. Dire que personne ne voulait l'aider, à la base. Rainbow ne le veut toujours pas, d'ailleurs, et…

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Vous en avez trop dit, conclut-il.

Elle hocha la tête, confuse.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de mon patron, grommela-t-elle. Je ne devrais pas…

- Laissez-moi deviner, l'interrompit James. Il ne veut pas que les patients restent trop longtemps, c'est ça ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- C'est plus ou moins cela, oui, avoua-t-elle. Mais Ethan a besoin d'un suivi constant, alors… Rainbow aimerait que les patients tournent plus. Ce genre de choses. Qu'on ait plus de patients rapides. Pas des patients qui restent des années. Enfin… Je ne vais pas faire changer les choses en vous en parlant. Vos amis ne sont pas là ? s'enquit-elle.

- Non. Sirius avait euh… rendez-vous avec sa petite amie.

Il grimaça en disant cela.

- C'est tellement bizarre de dire cela… Peter, lui avait, du travail en retard, et Remus allait… postuler pour un emploi, je crois.

- C'est bien pour monsieur Lupin. J'espère que ça marchera, dit-elle sincèrement. Ça vous surprend ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Ouais… Enfin. Vous n'avez pas à vous préoccuper de cela, grommela James en s'enfonçant dans son lit. Dites, je m'ennuie… Vous voudriez pas rester un peu avec moi ?

- Pour tout vous avouer, j'allais me coucher, là. Pas que votre compagnie me déplairait, mais… Si vous vous ennuyez vraiment, et que vous aimez jouer à la bataille explosive, je peux vous dire que la chambre d'Ethan est quelques étages plus haut. Il sera ravi d'avoir de la compagnie. Vous n'êtes pas obligé, évidemment. C'est déjà sympa de lui avoir proposé de lui apprendre à voler, quand il le pourra…

James sourit.

- Il est sympa, ce gamin. Il veut se marier avec vous, aussi, vous êtes au courant ?

Elle éclata de rire.

- Oui, ça va faire quatre ans qu'il me le répète ! Entre nous, il serait surement moins pire que certains des garçons qui ont pu traverser ma vie, sourit-elle.

Elle referma le dossier, sourit encore un peu.

- Bon. Je vais aller me coucher. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je m'en sortirai.

- Tant mieux. Bonne nuit monsieur Potter.

- Vous savez qu'il n'est que quatre heures de l'après-midi ? se moqua-t-il.

- Vous savez que la dernière fois que j'ai eu une nuit complète dans mon appartement date d'il y a plus d'un mois ? glissa-t-elle malicieusement en sortant de la pièce.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. On n'avait pas idée de se tuer à la tâche de cette façon. Lui adorait le Quidditch, mais pas au point de mourir pour le sport.

Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant…

* * *

_C'est qui les meilleurs ? C'est vouuuuuuuuuuus. J'aime vos reviews, si, si. Elles me font grave plaisir._

_Surtout quand je les lis entre deux révisions de partiels. Dans ces cas-là, c'est comme si vous m'apportiez un énorme gâteau au chocolat avec de la chantilly et des fraises alors que je me trouve dans un restaurant où y a rien dans les assiettes. Au moins._

_Et devinez qui est trop forte et a terminé le chapitre 18 ? Eh bah c'est BIBI ! Même qu'il est grave cool ce chapitre, et que je crois que vous allez rester étonné(e)s par ce que vous lirez ! Mais ceci est dans... 10 semaines. Et même que le chapitre 19 a très bien avancé. Mais que les cours m'empêchent de le terminer..._

_(Waaaaah... je réalise que ça fait long ! C'est cool, dans un sens, non ? Ça fait de la lecture pour un bon bout de temps !)_

_D'ailleurs, avant que je n'oublie. Désolée pour les fautes encore présentes ! Je sais, je sors cette excuse à chaque fois, mais c'est que c'est vrai ! Quand j'ai du temps de libre, j'écris au lieu de corriger (et en plus, je suis nulle pour la relecture sur écran... surtout sur des chapitres aussi conséquents), parce que je préfère prendre du temps là-dessus... parce que le temps me manque. De plus en plus. Je cherche toujours le remède miracle pour ne pas avoir besoin de dormir._

_Sinon, j'ai réalisé qu'en faisant un mariage d'une semaine, baaaah... va falloir que je trouve de quoi écrire dessus, ah ah ah ! Mais ça, c'est pas un souci, mon imagination travaille là-dessus :). Elle attend le temps, aussi..._

_Et vous vous en moquez totalement, je le sais bien._

_Ah, tiens, avant que je n'oublie, j'ai eu une review anonyme. Je vais répondre ici (si vous ne souhaitez pas une réponse ici, et, du coup, pas de réponses du tout, dites-le moi dans vos reviews, et je ne le ferai pas :) !)_

_Donc, pour **Guest **: J'espère simplement que je réussirai à bien traiter ce problème :). Tu devrais être satisfaite d'ici un certain nombre de chapitres. J'essaie d'approfondir au maximum chacune des relations, on verra ensuite si cela te satisfait la façon dont c'est traité ! Hum, Grey's Anatomy... C'est vrai que je regarde beaucoup cette série, alors s'il y a des références, c'est normal. Ceci dit, je ne le fait pas exprès. Disons que c'est une influence ! Ah, c'est vrai que cela rassure de voir qu'il y a autant de chapitres d'avance. De toute façon, je te rassure, certaines lectrices ne me laisseront pas m'arrêter :). Enfin, voilà pour la petite réponse. Merci en tout cas pour ta review ! A bientôt._

_Bref, voilà, j'ai terminé mon petit discours. Maintenant, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine les amis :) !_


	10. Les bienfaits d'un sommeil réparateur

**Chapitre 9  
Les bienfaits d'un sommeil réparateur.**

* * *

Une nuit entière de sommeil. Enfin, huit heures. Elle avait pu dormir huit heures de suite, sans que personne ne l'appelle, sans qu'un de ses patients ne se décide à lui faire une mauvaise blague l'obligeant à se lever d'un coup et à enchaîner avec son tour de travail.

Huit heures. C'était peu, et, en même temps, c'était tellement bon…

Surtout qu'ensuite, comme elle s'était réveillée en pleine nuit, les patients dormaient. Tous. Sans exception. Elle avait pu se mettre à jour dans sa paperasse dans la salle de garde, discuter avec Andy qui allait partir, et se faire servir une tasse de café par Church.

Oui. Gautier Church lui avait servi une tasse de café. Autant vous dire qu'elle ne s'en remettait pas. C'était déjà la seconde fois qu'il faisait cet effort pour elle. C'était gigantesque. C'était génial. À croire qu'il finissait par bien l'apprécier. Lui qui avait toujours eu pour principe de l'éviter dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, et de la toiser…

Elle l'estimait beaucoup, pourtant, au début, mais quand elle avait compris qu'il était un peu – beaucoup – misogyne sur les bords, elle avait commencé à revoir son opinion à la baisse. Opinion qui n'avait pas cessé de baisser depuis qu'elle avait dû le côtoyer jour après jour, une fois Médicomage diplômée. Alors, elle avait choisi de se taire, de le mépriser comme il le faisait, et d'accepter les coups le dos rond. De toute façon, dans un milieu majoritairement masculin, elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Elle était bien obligée de se plier aux exigences des autres. Jamais on n'acceptait ses idées, lors des réunions du personnel, parce qu'on trouvait toujours qu'elles étaient trop féminines, et Church était le premier à sortir cet argument.

Alors, franchement, deux tasses de café servies en moins de trois jours… C'était un progrès considérable.

Elle avait même eu une conversation civilisée et très intéressante avec lui. À s'échanger des idées sur plusieurs de leurs cas, à se demander s'ils avaient bien fait de ne pas tenter telle approche avec un autre… Vraiment, elle avait été surprise, mais elle avait pu discuter aussi bien avec Church qu'elle en avait l'habitude de le faire avec Andy.

Church était même allé jusqu'à lui faire la confidence qu'il était content qu'O'Mar ait demandé à travailler un peu avec elle, dans l'espoir que ça lui apprenne à devenir un bon Guérisseur qui va chercher ses patients au lieu de devenir un bon Guérisseur qui se repose sur ses lauriers. Et ça, franchement, ça lui avait fait chaud au cœur, à la Lily Evans. Elle n'espérait pas un tel compliment provenant de Gautier Church avant sa mort. Au moins.

Donc, elle était prête à commencer sa journée. Elle était prête à tout affronter, du moins le croyait-elle. Parce qu'en fait, elle aurait dû se douter que d'aussi bonnes choses ne pouvaient que prévoir le calme avant la tempête.

0o0o0o0

Elle avait encore le sourire en entrant dans la chambre de James Potter, lequel le lui rendit.

- Ah bah, une nuit de sommeil, ça vous réussit on dirait !

- Si seulement j'avais pu la faire chez moi… Enfin, je ne vais pas trop en demander, non plus.

- Allez, je pars demain, vous pourrez bientôt rentrer chez vous.

Elle lui lança un regard surpris.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir comment vous avez appris que je suis obligée de rester ici à cause de vous, dit-elle finalement. Je viens de croiser Ethan.

James poussa un grognement, accentuant le sourire de Lily.

- Comme vous dites. Il paraît qu'il vous a… attendez, je reprends son expression. « Éclaté la figure à la bataille explosive ».

- Je suis sûr qu'il triche, pesta James.

Les trois amis de James, présents eux aussi dans la pièce, éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est ce dont je tente de me persuader depuis déjà des années, avoua-t-elle. Seulement, je crois bien qu'il faut que je me rende à l'évidence. Je suis tout simplement nulle à ce jeu, et Ethan est bien trop fort pour nous… Pour moi ! s'empressa-t-elle de corriger en remarquant le regard assassin de James. Pour moi.

- Oh, James, fais pas cette tête, on sait tous que t'es nul à la bataille explosive ! se moqua Remus.

- Ouais. Même moi je te bats ! renchérit Peter. Et pourtant, Merlin seul sait le nombre de fois où j'ai tenté de perdre pour soigner ton ego…

Nouveaux éclats de rire.

- Je me demande bien ce que j'ai pu faire à Merlin pour qu'il me donne de tels amis, grommela James. Bon, alors, parlons un peu plus sérieusement. Ma main, comment va-t-elle ?

- Très bien, j'en ai l'impression. Dites-moi, est-ce qu'O'Mar, l'étudiant, est venu vous voir ?

- Non…

- Génial, soupira-t-elle. On ne leur demande rien de plus que d'aller jeter un œil aux patients tous les matins, mais pas moyen, ils oublient… J'espère que je n'étais pas aussi tête en l'air quand j'étais étudiante… En même temps, l'aurais-je été que je me serais fait renvoyer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, grommela-t-elle. Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle les joues rougissantes. C'est juste que, depuis que Johnny est arrivé, c'est lui qui travaille avec moi, et il me connait par cœur, il fait toujours tout ce que je lui demande et, même, il fait les choses avant que je ne lui demande, alors du coup…

- Vous êtes déstabilisée par le nouvel étudiant qu'on vous a assigné, comprit Remus. Ce n'est pas grave. Et puis, vous savez, vous pouvez vous plaindre sans problème dans cette chambre. Après tout, on accepte les plaintes de James depuis toujours sans jamais rien lui dire, alors on peut bien accepter les vôtres aussi.

- Eh ! s'exclama James.

- Non, c'est gentil, mais ce n'est pas à vous de m'entendre me plaindre continuellement, s'empressa de dire Lily. Je vais arrêter. Je vais aller chercher Andy White, il aime bien m'entendre me plaindre, lui…

Sirius eut un regard entendu.

- Andy et vous, vous vous entendez _très_ bien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum ? Oh, oui. Mais pas au sens où vous l'entendez. Dominique ne serait pas d'accord pour cela.

- Dominique ? C'est la compagne d'Andy ? supposa Peter.

- Sa compagne… Oui, on va dire ça comme ça, s'esclaffa Lily. Et je vais arrêter de vous parler, par Merlin, vous me faites toujours dire des choses que je ne devrais pas vous dire ! Enfin, ce n'est pas possible, vous m'avez fait avaler une potion, pour que je parle autant ? C'est pas croyable…

- Oh, non, aucune potion. C'est juste qu'on inspire confiance, se vanta Sirius. Les filles se mettent toujours à nous parler.

Elle rit encore un peu.

- Ça doit être ça…

- En tout cas, ça vous va vraiment d'avoir pu dormir autant, commenta Peter. Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez aussi… joyeuse.

- Et encore, vous ne m'avez pas vu quand j'ai eu durant une semaine des horaires décentes, plaisanta-t-elle. Bon, je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir rester ici le temps que mon étudiant arrive. Je lui avais pourtant dit qu'on se retrouvait dans votre chambre, et l'horaire que je lui avais donné est dépassé depuis vingt minutes… C'est pas possible, soupira-t-elle.

Il y eut un petit moment de gêne quand ils comprirent qu'elle allait effectivement rester ici puis, quand ils réalisèrent qu'ils pouvaient parler normalement vu qu'elle était plongée dans ses papiers, près de la porte, ils ne se gênèrent pas.

- Alors, avec Alicia ? demanda James.

- Génial, mon pote, génial, dit Sirius avec un grand sourire. Elle veut vraiment te rencontrer, d'ailleurs. Faudra qu'on organise ça, une fois que tu seras sorti de l'hôpital. Tu verras, c'est une fille super. Comme quoi, ça peut m'arriver même à moi…

James leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se tourner vers Remus, qui se contenta de secouer la tête. James lui adressa un sourire désolé, s'apprêtait à lui dire que « la prochaine fois sera la bonne » quand la porte s'ouvrit sur l'étudiant O'Mar.

- Presque une demi-heure de retard, O'Mar, gronda Lily. Une demi-heure, et ne sors pas ton dossier pour James Potter, j'ai déjà terminé. Si tu étais arrivé à temps, tu le saurais… J'espère au moins que tu as une bonne excuse !

- C'est à cause de votre patient du premier, là ! s'énerva immédiatement O'Mar.

Lily pâlit légèrement, jeta un regard affolé aux quatre garçons dans la chambre, et tira O'Mar dehors, sans leur adresser un seul mot.

- Son comportement était assez étrange pour qu'on en revienne aux bonnes vieilles techniques des Maraudeurs qui consistent à écouter aux portes, pas vrai ? s'enquit Sirius avec un sourire entendu.

Ses trois amis hochèrent la tête avec un sourire, et Peter, le plus proche de la porte, alla l'ouvrir.

- Merlin, mais tu sais ce que c'est, d'être _compréhensif _avec un patient ?! s'énerva Lily d'un ton qui semblait vouloir rester bas.

- Mais oui, mais attendez, c'est pas n'importe quel patient aussi !

- Quand cette folle furieuse d'Ombrage vient pour ses stupides recensements, je _dois_ être là ! C'est écrit en première page du dossier ! Tu ne sais pas lire, peut-être ?

Remus tangua légèrement. Ombrage, un nom qu'il avait appris à détester.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait, ensuite, une fois qu'il a commencé à hurler qu'on allait lui faire subir des drôles d'expériences ? Tu as démenti, j'espère ?

- Bien sûr que non ! J'allais pas m'approcher de ce fou, moi !

Silence de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Est-ce que tu peux répéter ? gronda Lily.

- Non mais ! Vous réalisez ?! Je veux dire, c'est super dangereux ! Un loup-garou, quoi ! Je sais même pas pourquoi on les laisse se promener comme ça, et…

Un choc sourd.

- Répète ce que tu viens de dire ? gronda la jeune femme.

- Evans ! Lâche-le !

- Church, c'est plus ton étudiant, laisse-moi gérer ça !

- En l'étranglant ? J'appelle pas ça gérer, moi !

Quelques secondes de silence. Puis…

- Très bien. Alors, O'Mar, tu vas m'écouter, et très attentivement à présent. Tu trouves qu'un loup-garou est un monstre ? Laisse-moi te dire que tu ne vaux pas mieux. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ce crapaud d'Ombrage qui croit qu'on doit leur passer un collier. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que tous ces sorciers qui préfèrent détourner les yeux, qui refusent de les embaucher. Tu les trouves dangereux ? Ils le sont une fois par mois. Rien qu'une fois. Et devine quoi ? En plus, c'est durant la nuit ! Toi, t'es dangereux tous les jours, comme tous les sorciers, parce que tu as une baguette, mais t'es encore plus dangereux parce que, jour après jour, t'as la vie de nombreux patients entre tes mains. Est-ce que c'est pour autant que les gens détournent le regard ? Non.

Depuis la chambre, ils entendirent distinctement le soupir qu'elle poussa.

- Tu crois qu'il mérite qu'on le traite comme ça ? Ce type a peur, O'Mar. Il ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive. On lui promet une potion qui annulera les effets du loup-garou pour ne le transformer qu'en simple loup depuis un moment déjà, mais comme les préparateurs de potions sont aussi obtus que toi, ça traîne, et cela fait un moment qu'il espère vainement. Tu sais ce que c'est que d'avoir peur à l'approche d'une date précise ? Et je ne te parle pas d'une peur toute banale, comme le serait le stress, ce genre de trucs. Je te parle de cette peur qui te prend aux tripes de ne pas savoir si tu vas blesser quelqu'un, parce que tu seras privé de tous sens humains. Tu crois que ce type est un monstre ? Il ne l'est pas. Celui qui l'a mordu consciemment l'est, par contre. Greyback, je te l'accorde, c'est la pire ordure qu'il existe sur cette terre, et si je pouvais, je lui lancerai un avada, histoire que tout se termine. Mais tu vois, je ne peux pas, alors je me contente d'aider ceux qui sont devenus des victimes par sa faute. Oui, des victimes, pas la peine de grimacer. Tu crois peut-être que c'est une partie de plaisir ? Maintenant tu peux parler. Vas-y, argumente, et si tu t'en sors pas trop mal, peut-être que je te garderai comme étudiant pour encore quelques jours. Peut-être.

Un silence, une fois encore. Aucun des garçons ne s'aventura à le briser.

- Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'argumenterais. Un loup-garou… ça ne mérite rien. Rien de plus que la honte. Qu'aller vivre loin des êtres humains normaux, renifla le garçon.

- Dégage. Hors de ma vue. Tu fais plus partie de mon service.

Des pas commencèrent à s'éloigner.

- Et que ce soit bien clair, O'Mar. Si tu manques de respect à un seul autre patient, je dis bien un seul autre, t'es viré de cet hôpital. T'inquiète pas pour cela, je m'en chargerai personnellement. Si t'es pas capable d'accepter tous tes patients, change de boulot ! hurla-t-elle.

Ses pas à elle finirent aussi par s'éloigner.

Remus referma lentement la porte, et s'assit sur le siège le plus proche de la porte d'entrée.

- Lunard, ça va aller ? s'enquit Peter.

- Ouais. C'est juste qu'à force de traîner avec vous… J'oublie que les gens comme moi sont détestés, murmura-t-il, l'air hagard.

- J'aurais jamais cru qu'un Médicomage en parlerait comme ça ! s'insurgea Sirius. J'irais bien lui casser la figure, à cet imbécile d'O'Mar ! Je vais aller voir Evans, et lui proposer une alliance contre cet idiot !

- Laisse tomber, Patmol, le tranquillisa Remus. Ça ne sert à rien.

- En tout cas…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers James.

- On est au moins surs qu'Evans ne partage pas ses idées, dit-il avec un petit sourire un peu gêné. La preuve qu'elle mérite le respect de ceux qui lui accordent…

Ses amis hochèrent la tête.

- Je vais faire un tour, dit précipitamment Remus en sortant de la pièce.

La porte claqua derrière lui.

- On le rejoint ? demanda Peter.

- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Faut le laisser retomber en pression. Tu sais, entre la visite à son père, le refus de l'employer et ça… Il est un peu sonné. On le rejoindra plus tard, proposa Sirius.

0o0o0o0

Lily soupira en sortant de la chambre de son patient mordu par un loup-garou. Il lui avait fallu un long moment avant de réussir à le calmer mais, une fois que ça avait été fait, elle avait pu parler tranquillement avec lui, et le rassurer quant à l'avancée de la future potion Tue-Loup. D'ailleurs, peut-être qu'elle irait faire un tour chez les préparateurs de Potions pour voir où ils en étaient avec cette potion. Et les secouer un peu, par la même occasion...

Elle regarda la porte une dernière fois, le cœur serré. La vie était injuste. Ce gars, à peine avait-il été mordu que sa femme était partie et que son patron l'avait renvoyé. Quelle chance. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. D'accord, un loup-garou était absent plusieurs jours par mois à cause de la pleine lune, mais ça pouvait être compensé par un week-end, ou n'importe quand ! Mais peut-être que c'était elle qui était trop généreuse, et qui ne voyait pas que le monde était trop obtus pour accepter les loups-garous dans la société.

Elle se retourna, et tomba nez à nez avec Remus Lupin.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

On ne s'approchait pas de son patient impunément. Elle ne laisserait personne le torturer, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. On laissait son patient tranquille.

- Je… j'aurais pas dû, je sais, s'excusa-t-il immédiatement.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher, et…

- Curiosité morbide ? Même pas en rêve, vous n'entrerez pas.

- Non ! Non, c'est pas ça… C'est… à propos de la potion, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. Elle… elle existe vraiment ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

L'expression de Lily changea du tout au tout, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Et Remus, qui avait vainement espéré qu'elle ne comprendrait pas, vit que les yeux de la jeune femme s'éclairaient d'une lueur de compréhension. Il attendit. Il attendit que la panique envahisse ses traits, comme il n'était pas son patient, il attendit qu'elle s'enfuie en courant, il attendit qu'elle le laisse en plan au milieu du couloir, il attendit tout ça, parce qu'il connaissait toutes ces réactions par cœur, et il se doutait qu'elle les aurait aussi.

Mais rien ne venait. Rien ne venait du tout, tout semblait normal. Et au bout d'un moment qui parut interminable à Remus, elle sourit légèrement.

- Cette potion va exister. Ils travaillent dessus, en bas… Pas aussi vite que je ne le voudrais, mais le remède est en cours de préparation. Et… Vous n'êtes pas recensé, je suppose ?

Il secoua la tête.

- D'accord. Alors, attendez… murmura-t-elle en fouillant dans sa blouse. Tenez, dit-elle en lui tendant un bout de papier. Voilà. Ça, c'est mon adresse. Quand cette potion existera, je ferai en sorte d'en avoir un peu, avant la pleine lune, et… je vous laisserai les clés de mon appartement, ou, si j'y suis, je vous la donnerai en main propre. Vous pourrez passer une pleine lune plus tranquille, comme ça, et…

Elle hésita un moment, se mordit la lèvre.

- Je ne peux rien vous promettre, vraiment rien, mais je connais des personnes qui ne jugent pas. Vraiment pas. Peut-être que ces personnes pourraient vous trouver un travail. Je ne vous promets rien d'extraordinaire, rien qui vous fasse connaître au monde sorcier, pas de poste de Premier Ministre, rien de tout cela. Des interventions dans des classes, je veux dire, vous êtes doué pour enseigner, ou même rien de plus qu'assistant, et je sais que vous êtes capables de faire plus, alors c'est pas super pour vous, mais je devrais pouvoir vous trouver ça. Je devrais pouvoir vous trouver un ou deux employeurs prêts à vous laisser une chance. Mais je ne vous promets rien du tout, hein. Je vais juste en parler, et appuyer votre candidature.

Remus sentit la gratitude l'envahir, couler dans ses veines, le faire se sentir neuf, propre, pas malade. Il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit en comprenant ce que lui proposait maladroitement la Médicomage. Il la serra dans ses bras, sans imaginer une seule seconde qu'elle puisse se sentir gênée d'une telle marque d'affection.

- Oh ! Eh bien… Wah ! s'exclama-t-elle quand il la relâcha.

Il rougit un peu.

- Désolé. Vraiment, désolé. C'est juste qu'on ne m'a plus parlé aussi… normalement depuis… Enfin, y a que les gars qui me parlent normalement, et… Enfin, voilà quoi.

Elle sourit gentiment.

- Je comprends. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir de tels amis, dit-elle. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi compréhensif, malheureusement…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte derrière elle, puis reporta son regard sur Remus.

- Je vais prendre un café à la cafétéria. Vous venez avec moi ? proposa-t-elle.

- Volontiers, dit-il avec un sourire. À moins que Stevenson n'arrive en courant pour vous ? s'enquit-il en désignant le noir qui courait à perdre haleine.

- J'en ai bien peur, soupira-t-elle. Stevenson, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Un accouchement qui se présente mal ! articula-t-il difficilement. Faut que vous veniez ! Et vite !

Elle adressa un sourire d'excuse à Remus, qui la rassura d'un signe de tête, et partit en courant derrière son étudiant.

0o0o0o0

Mais à quoi ça sert, tout ça ?

On vous met une baguette entre les mains. On vous dit que vous pouvez tout faire avec ça. On vous dit que les sorciers sont les plus puissants du monde, qu'ils sont tolérants parce qu'ils doivent se cacher, qu'ils acceptent tout. On vous dit que tout va bien, tout le temps, pour les sorciers. Un sortilège par-ci, une potion par-là…

On vous dit que vous êtes Médicomage, que vous allez les sauver. Qu'on compte sur vous. Que rien ne pourra vous arrêter. On vous dit que vous sauverez le monde. On vous dit que vous sauverez tout le monde. Que vous rentrerez le soir en vous disant que vous avez sauvé, une fois encore, des tas de vie. On vous fait croire à des tas de choses.

Mensonges.

Foutaises.

Conneries…

Elle y avait cru dur comme fer. Elle s'était dit que si certains sorciers ne respectaient pas les femmes, ce n'était pas une généralité. Elle s'était dit que si parfois, les sorciers se moquaient des Moldus, c'était par simple ignorance, que les choses évolueraient.

Elle s'était enlisée dans ces mensonges, pensant que les mœurs changeraient, qu'on ne la verrait plus comme une bête de foire.

Elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait aider tous ses patients. Qu'elle ne verrait pas les mêmes horreurs qu'on pouvait voir dans les hôpitaux Moldus parce qu'ici, c'était le monde de la magie. Ce monde qu'on disait être plus beau, ce monde qui semblait parfait… Elle y croyait, elle, à ce monde parfait, et ce depuis ses huit ans. Mais là…

Là, c'était trop dur. Là, elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Comment pouvait-on laisser les choses se dégrader à un tel point ? Comment avait-on pu laisser cette gamine…

Elle releva la tête. Fut surprise de voir dans le miroir magique face à elle les larmes qui traçaient des sillons sur ses joues. Ne songea pas une seule seconde à les essuyer. Ces larmes représentaient sa colère, sa frustration, sa peine. Tout ça à la fois.

Elle continua de fixer le miroir. Vit sa baguette qui dépassait de sa poche intérieure, se demanda une fois encore à quoi ça servait, tout ça. Se demanda comment on pouvait vivre en fermant les yeux sur les horreurs qui n'appartenaient réellement qu'au monde des Moldus, et qui étaient tues et oubliées dans le monde des Sorciers. Comme si c'était plus facile de vivre en se persuadant que ça n'existait pas chez soi, ces horreurs.

Elle eut envie de vomir. De souffrir. Juste pour savoir, une fois dans sa vie, ce que ça faisait d'avoir mal. Rien qu'une fois. Une toute petite fois…

Sans trop savoir ce qui la poussait à faire ça, elle lança son poing dans le miroir. La glace se brisa, les bouts de verre se logèrent dans sa chair, le sang se mit à couler. Son image était fissurée. C'était mieux, se dit-elle en souriant. Ça représentait beaucoup mieux ce qui se passait en elle, en cet instant précis. Elle n'était pas lisse. Elle était dégoûtée, fissurée.

Loin, loin de son esprit, la douleur affluait, mais ce n'était pas grave. Pas grave du tout. La douleur lui faisait tellement de bien…

Elle n'entendit même pas le cri horrifié de l'infirmière qui la retrouva.

0o0o0o0

James regarda son assiette en soupirant.

- Pff, Ethan avait des examens à passer en fin d'après-midi, j'ai pas pu jouer avec lui… Qu'est-ce que je me suis ennuyé ! se plaignit le garçon.

- On dirait un gamin de cinq ans, s'amusa Sirius. Mange avant que ça soit froid ! singea-t-il.

- Si ma mère t'entendait, elle te ferait ravaler ton imitation ! lui dit James en piochant tout de même sans son assiette.

- Tiens, vous n'avez pas vu Evans ? demanda Remus. Elle avait un patient, quand je l'ai quittée… Enfin, une patiente. Une femme enceinte pour qui ça se présentait mal, apparemment. J'aurais voulu savoir si ça s'était bien passé.

- Aaah, Remus, toujours autant ébahi par le miracle de la vie ? se moqua Peter.

- C'est pas en refusant de parler de ton problème de fourrure avec tes petites copines que tu vas pouvoir aider à ce que le miracle de la vie ait lieu, se moqua James.

- C'est sûr ! renchérit Sirius. N'empêche que je ne savais pas qu'ici, il y avait des naissances…

- Seulement quand ça se passe mal, murmura la voix de Johnny Stevenson qui passait à côté d'eux.

Ils lui lancèrent un regard surpris. Le garçon semblait avoir la nausée et son teint avait considérablement pâli. Il ne leur accorda pas une minute de plus d'attention, et partit s'asseoir seul à une table, jouant plus avec sa nourriture qu'il ne la mangeait. Avant que les quatre amis ne puissent analyser ce qu'il venait de dire, O'Mar, à la table à côté, apostropha Johnny.

- Alors, ta chère Guérisseuse n'a pas réussi à faire son boulot, cette après-midi ? Une simple naissance, pourtant…

Le noir lui lança un regard assassin, mais ne répondit pas.

- Enfin, c'est surtout ce qui s'est passé après qui prouve que cette bonne femme est complètement folle, continua O'Mar.

Un silence religieux s'était installé dans la cafétéria, et tous les regards étaient tournés vers l'étudiant O'Mar, qui se délectait de toute évidence de la situation.

- Un miroir magique brisé… Ah, c'est qu'elle a de la force quand même, Evans ! Enfin, tant mieux qu'il ait été magique. Elle va mettre du temps à s'en remettre complètement, ça lui apprendra à se croire supérieure à tout le monde.

- Ferme-la, O'Mar, soupira Stevenson.

O'Mar ne l'écouta pas.

- Moi, à sa place, je ne serais même pas allé aider cette gamine. Je veux dire, ce qui lui arrive, c'est entièrement de sa faute, elle n'avait pas qu'à pas provoquer son monde. Mais Evans, en même temps, elle connait ce genre de situations, pas vrai ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, O'Mar…

- T'as raison. Elle n'a pas été violée. Mais bon, à ce qu'on dit, son ex, c'était pas un tendre… Crois-moi, je suis bien déçu qu'il ne lui ait pas refait le por…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Johnny s'était levé, jeté sur lui, l'avait levé de sa chaise et plaqué contre le mur.

- Répète ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu dis qu'un mec aurait dû lever la main sur une femme, c'est ça que t'es en train de dire ? Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais de mon poing sur ta gueule, O'Mar ? Hein ? Cette gamine, elle avait quinze ans, et t'es content de ce qui lui arrive ? T'es vraiment content ? T'es qu'un petit enfoiré, voilà ce que t'es. Et un mauvais médecin, en plus, puisque tu n'as pas été capable de ne pas te faire renvoyer de sous les ordres d'Evans !

- Retire ça ! s'époumona O'Mar. Je suis bien meilleur que toi, petit con !

Ils furent séparés avant que ça ne dégénère totalement. Church tenait d'une main O'Mar et Sirius et Remus s'étaient chargés de Stevenson, vu que personne ne semblait vouloir s'occuper de calmer les deux jeunes, mis à part Church.

- Fermez-la, tous les deux ! On est dans un hôpital ! s'exclama Church. Stevenson, c'est bien beau de vouloir prendre la défense de ta patronne, mais si t'es viré, qui est-ce qui va la défendre, hein ? Quant à toi, O'Mar, laisse-moi te dire que tu me déçois ! Je te pensais un peu plus intelligent que cela ! Ce matin, tu te permets de juger les patients, tu te fais virer des ordres d'Evans et, suite à cela, tu recommences l'après-midi en jugeant en plus une de tes supérieures ? Merlin, mais t'as quoi dans le cerveau ? De la citrouille pas fraîche ?

- Mais c'est…

- Une patiente est morte, O'Mar ! hurla Church. Morte, tu le comprends ça ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de te moquer, mais tu devrais réfléchir à ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que les choses dégénèrent comme ça ! T'es Guérisseur, pas juge !

- Mais je…

- Vingt-quatre heures ! Vingt-quatre heures de suspension !

- Quoi ?! Mais non, je…, protesta O'Mar.

- Quarante-huit heures, et ce sera sur ton dossier !

- Mais, enfin, je…

- Tu veux vraiment que je monte à soixante-douze heures ? siffla Church. Tu sais qu'avec soixante-douze heures de suspension inscrites sur ton dossier, t'es à peu près sûr de ne jamais trouver de travail ? Tu en as conscience, de ça, au moins ?

Le visage d'O'Mar pâlit dangereusement, et il se laissa tomber sur la chaise qui l'avait suivi jusqu'au mur.

- Je… Quarante-huit heures, dit-il dans ce qui ressemblait à une supplique. Pas plus.

Church hocha sèchement la tête, et lui désigna la sortie, que le garçon s'empressa de prendre en voyant le regard assassin que dardait sur lui Stevenson.

Church se tourna vers ce dernier, en soupirant.

- Evans va avoir besoin de toi, alors, évite d'assommer les autres étudiants. Fais profil bas. Et merci pour elle. De l'avoir défendue, éclaira-t-il.

Il jaugea du regard Stevenson, puis adressa un signe de tête à Remus et Sirius.

- Merci. Vous pouvez le lâcher. Il ne va plus s'énerver contre personne, normalement…

Les deux garçons lâchèrent lentement l'étudiant, qui remit sa blouse en place, repositionna la chaise à sa place, puis retourna s'asseoir. On aurait presque pu croire que rien ne s'était passé, si ce n'était les muscles de sa mâchoire qui étaient on ne peut plus tendus.

Tout le monde retourna à sa place, et le silence plana encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que la porte de la cafétéria se rouvre sur Andy, suivi de Lily.

- Un miroir magique, par Merlin… Tu réalises la puissance de ton poing, quand même ?!

Elle eut un faible sourire en contemplant sa main droite bandée.

- Ouais…

- Tu m'étonnes que le nez de Garry ne se soit jamais bien remis…

Elle rit légèrement, un peu gênée. Lily réalisa que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Elle rougit un peu, s'assit rapidement. Andy la rejoignit une fois qu'il eut pris de quoi les nourrir tous les deux, puis, il regarda à nouveau le bandage de la jeune femme, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Andy…, siffla-t-elle en guise d'avertissement.

- Non mais, reconnais que c'est drôle ! Avec toi, dans un match de Quidditch, on aurait plus besoin de batte !

Elle sourit difficilement.

- Non, plus sérieusement. Au moins, maintenant, on sait à quoi s'en tenir avec toi.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, tu vois, tout le monde se demandait si tout tournait bien comme il faut, là-haut, expliqua son ami en désignant son crâne. Je veux dire, t'es une femme qui a décidé de venir exercer dans LE milieu où tous sont des hommes. Mais là, avec ton petit coup de folie, on est surs maintenant : ça va pas bien là-haut ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

Elle eut beaucoup de mal à résister. Mais le rire d'Andy était tellement communicatif… Et son rire à elle allégea l'atmosphère de la cafétéria.

0o0o0o0

- Bonsoir les amis ! s'exclama Andy.

Sirius, Remus, Peter et James lui lancèrent un regard surpris.

- Euh… Sans vouloir vous offenser, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'étonna James.

- Oh. Je ne sais pas si vous en avez entendu parler, mais Lily Evans a un peu pété les plombs dans la journée. Aaah, les femmes ! se moqua-t-il gentiment. Je ne suis pas misogyne, hein. C'est mon amie, c'est pour cela que je me permets de parler d'elle comme ça. Bref, elle avait besoin de dormir, encore. Alors je lui ai dit que j'acceptais de m'occuper de vous. Ça ne vous dérange pas trop, j'espère ? Je ne suis pas aussi doué qu'elle, mais elle m'a laissé une liste de recommandations de cinquante centimètres. Par patient, précisa-t-il. Alors je crois que je devrais m'en sortir…

James hésita un moment. Andy White lui inspirait confiance, mais il avait pris l'habitude de voir Lily Evans franchir la porte de cette chambre…

- C'est très rapide, de toute façon. Continuer à vérifier que le traitement fait bien son effet, et voilà, assura Andy. Ce sera fait en cinq minutes.

- D'accord, concéda James.

Il tendit le bras, laissa Andy regarder tout cela. Puis, n'y tenant plus, et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ses amis qui semblaient avoir les mêmes interrogations que lui, il demanda.

- Euh, dites-moi… Evans, là, ça va aller ?

Andy prit son temps pour répondre.

- Vous savez ce qui s'est passé, ou pas ? finit-il par demander.

Les garçons secouèrent la tête en signe de négation.

- Je ne devrais pas trop vous en parler mais, en même temps, ça fait déjà le tour de l'hôpital, alors bon… Vous finirez par le savoir, et quitte à l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un, il vaut mieux que ce soit de la mienne que d'une personne qui n'aime pas Lily.

Il soupira, jeta un coup d'œil à la porte pour vérifier qu'elle était bien fermée, et commença son récit.

- Cette après-midi, on a appelé Lily pour un accouchement difficile. Elle est la seule femme Guérisseuse, alors elle est la mieux placée pour ce genre de situations, selon notre patron. Il se trouve qu'en fait, la femme, c'était une fille. Une adolescente, si vous préférez. Elle a quinze ans et quelques. Le jour de ses quinze ans, elle a voulu les fêter avec des amies, dont l'une est née presque le même jour. Elle était sur le chemin de Traverse quand un homme… Bon, il trouvait qu'elle n'était pas habillée décemment, expliqua Andy la gorge serrée. Vous comprenez, des habits Moldus… Enfin, voilà quoi. Elle a eu le malheur de porter des vêtements Moldus, et… Désolé si je vous choque, murmura le Guérisseur.

- Continuez, le rassura Sirius, bien qu'il n'en menait pas large.

- Et elle est tombée enceinte de ce malade. Elle a refusé de faire quoi que ce soit. La honte, le fait que ce soit comme ça que les sorcières font depuis des années ? Bref, même si elle avait peur, même si elle ne se sentait pas bien, même si elle avait des saignements, de drôles de sensations… Elle est restée chez elle, et n'est jamais venue consulter. En même temps, qui pourrait la blâmer ? C'est comme ça qu'on fait, dans le monde des sorciers. Seulement, ça s'est mal présenté, aujourd'hui, pour l'accouchement. Et les parents, qui étaient là, voulaient sauver les deux, la gamine ne voulait pas qu'on s'occupe d'elle, ni du bébé. Bref, une galère. On a fait ce qu'on a pu, enfin, Lily a fait ce qu'elle a pu. Je l'ai rejoint plus tard, avec un autre Guérisseur, mais rien à faire. Le bébé… C'était trop tard pour lui. Quant à la gamine… C'était une horreur. Rien à faire, pareil. Trop de saignements. Elle s'était trop débattue, elle était faible, et… Elle est morte, deux minutes après son enfant. Ce qui a foutu Lily en rogne c'est que… Merde, on est dans le monde des Sorciers ! Elle est Née-Moldue, on lui a toujours dit que les Sorciers s'en sortaient mieux grâce à la magie, mais là… Elle a vu cette gamine mourir parce qu'elle n'a pas voulu se faire soigner parce que ce n'était pas dans les mœurs des sorciers, elle a vu des Guérisseurs se détourner de la fille parce qu'elle était en train d'accoucher et que c'est une occupation de bonne femme de faire accoucher les femmes. C'est… franchement, même moi, ça m'a répugné, et pourtant, je connais le monde de la magie depuis toujours, pas comme Lily. Je ne trouve pas ça normal, et elle non plus, et elle était en colère. Et quand on est en colère… Bah elle, elle a lancé son poing dans un miroir. Voilà. Fin de l'histoire, soupira Andy. Mais je peux vous dire qu'après une journée de ce genre, eh bah, on se demande ce qu'on fait là, nous…

Il secoua la tête, récupéra ses papiers. Il était tellement abattu qu'il ne vit même pas à quel point ce qu'il venait de dire avait remué les quatre personnes présentes dans la pièce avec lui.

- Eh, euh… C'est peut-être exagéré, reconnut James, mais par rapport à ce qu'a dit O'Mar… Enfin, vous n'étiez pas encore là, mais vous avez certainement entendu ce qu'il a dit…

- Rapport avec l'ex de Lily ? devina sans peine Andy.

James hocha la tête, suivi de ses amis.

- Aaah, Garry O'Malley. J'espère que vous ne le connaissez pas. C'est pas un mauvais type, dans le fond, il ne supporte juste pas d'être largué. Quand Lily a commencé à sortir avec lui, je dois vous avouer qu'on a tous été surpris, parce que ce n'est pas le genre de garçons auquel elle nous avait habitué mais, après tout, pourquoi pas ! Tant qu'elle était bien avec lui… Sauf que quand elle a compris qu'elle n'était plus « bien » avec lui, il ne l'a pas supporté. Il l'a violemment poussé contre le mur de son appartement, et je pense qu'il aurait fait plus si elle n'avait pas eu le réflexe de lui balancer son poing dans le nez. Dit comme ça, elle parait violente, mais je crois que c'était la meilleure chose à faire... Ils sont arrivés dans un état, tous les deux, à Ste Mangouste… Lily avec un énorme bleu qui menaçait de se former sur l'épaule, et celle-ci était déboîtée. Mais lui, il avait le visage en sang, et le nez cassé. On l'a réparé mais, en souvenir de ce qu'il avait failli faire, on a laissé son nez légèrement déplacé. Pour qu'il se rappelle de ne jamais plus tenter de lever la main contre une femme. Et Dan Moore, là, votre capitaine, il est venu… menacer, je crois que c'est le bon terme, ce cher Garry pour qu'il ne recommence jamais ça. Ne prenez pas Lily Evans pour une femme faible, termina-t-il. Elle ne l'est pas, mais alors, pas du tout. Elle sait se défendre. Elle tombe juste sur les mauvais mecs… Oh, et ne lui dites jamais que je vous ai dit ça. Jamais. Elle me tuerait pour vous avoir mis au courant de cette histoire. Vous avez d'autres questions ?

- Non, je crois que ça ira, répondit Sirius. Merci pour vos explications.

- Y a pas de quoi. C'est pas toujours facile pour nous, ici, mais pour Lily, en tant que femme, c'est souvent pire…, murmura Andy en sortant.

- Eh bah dis-donc. C'était gai, murmura Peter.

- Ouais, confirma Sirius en hochant la tête.

- Je déteste les hommes qui frappent les femmes, murmura James d'une voix blanche.

- Je crois que je vais aller rejoindre Alicia. Juste pour avoir un peu de douceur pour compenser cette journée…

Sirius disparut.

- Vous pouvez y aller, les gars, proposa James à Remus et Peter en les voyant hésiter. Je sais que vous avez envie de sortir de cet endroit, maintenant que vous avez entendu tout ça…

Ses amis hochèrent la tête et, sans se faire prier, déguerpirent.

James jura.

Il détestait vraiment les hommes qui frappaient les femmes.

Et il comprenait la frustration de Lily Evans.

Lui aussi avait toujours cru que la magie réglait tout. Apparemment, non, comprit-il en se remémorant la journée dans son intégralité, et en se rappelant que son meilleur ami était un loup-garou sans aucune possibilité de modifier ça…

Foutue magie, finalement. Même le Quidditch ne lui paraissait plus aussi attrayant, tout à coup. Heureusement qu'il sortait demain, il pourrait enfin se changer les idées.

* * *

_Voilààà. Le retour d'une Lily un peu - beaucoup - survoltée, c'est clair. Ce n'est pas une vie toute rose qu'elle a eu, on commence à le voir et, surtout, on commence à voir à quel point le monde sorcier n'est pas franchement clément avec les femmes... du moins, dans cette version-là. Ce n'est pas non plus un extrême. Ce n'est pas toujours comme ça que ça se passe, et plusieurs femmes dans cette histoire sont très bien traitées._

_(J'ai relu ce chapitre, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de fautes... normalement. Et, au fait, vous pouvez remercier **DelfineNotPadfoot**,qui m'envoie toujours les fautes qu'elle a noté au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, juste pour me permettre d'aller me coucher paisible, en sachant qu'il n'y a plus de fautes... un grand merci à elle !)_

_Sur ce, que vous dire... Je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire de plus sur ce chapitre, en fait. Par contre, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, le chapitre 19 est terminé ! Oui, oui, vraiment. Le chapitre 20 est commencé et devrait se terminer d'ici deux semaines maximum, les cours devraient me permettre de souffler un peu, bientôt :) !_

_Alors, parlons plus sérieusement._

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je suis toujours surprise de les recevoir (je ne devrais plus, et pourtant...). Enfin, voilà, tout ça pour vous dire qu'elles sont géniales et qu'elles me font toujours très, très plaisir. J'ai l'impression de me répéter, mais c'est que c'est vrai. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour vous dire à quel point je suis contente de recevoir ces petits mails de reviews ! J'espère vous avoir répondu, à tous._

_Je vais d'ailleurs répondre à **Lola**, guest sur le chapitre précédent._**  
**

_Bon alors, tout d'abord, merci ! Pour ta review, et pour toutes les choses gentilles dites. Pour tes questions, je vais y répondre dans la limite du possible... J'ai une fin en tête, plus ou moins. En fait, je ne sais pas exactement quand s'arrêtera cette histoire. Disons que plusieurs scénarios sont possibles. Je verrai, au fur et à mesure, quelle est la fin la plus digne pour cette ff ! En espérant que, quelle que soit la fin choisie, elle vous plaira et me plaira aussi. Combien de chapitres avant la fin... Bonne question. Pour la réponse, par contre... Une trentaine ? Non, en toute honnêteté, je ne sais pas. Il se trouve que je pensais n'écrire que 10 chapitres, à la base. Ah, ah, ah... Ensuite, la dernière... Pourquoi le mercredi ? Euh... je ne sais pas. En y réfléchissant, ce n'est pas logique, le mercredi est ma plus grosse journée... Ah, si, je sais pourquoi, en fait. C'est parce que l'une d'entre vous (qui corrige les fautes, pour ne pas la citer... son pseudo n'est que quelques lignes plus haut, ah ah !) m'a dit avoir une sale journée le mercredi. J'ai voulu lui faire plaisir. A moins que ce ne soit après que j'ai appris pour sa mauvaise journée ? Possible. Ou alors, j'ai publié quelque chose le mardi avant le début de cette histoire, et du coup, j'ai pas voulu publier deux choses le même jour. Bref. Maintenant, c'est le mercredi, et voilà ! Et pourquoi il n'y a pas plus d'un chapitre à chaque fois... Tout simplement parce que la fic n'est pas terminée, et que publier 2 chapitres par semaine exigerait un trop grand temps d'écriture pour me maintenir au rythme. Or, les cours ne me permettent pas du tout d'avoir un tel rythme de publication / d'écriture, désolée !_

_Voilà ! Je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde. Si ce n'est pas le cas, plaignez-vouuuuuuuuuuuuus ! (Ça ne changera pas grand-chose pour vous, mais sachez que moi, je me sentirai extrêmement coupable, si, si.)_

_A mercredi prochain :)_


End file.
